


The Mafia Boss and The Figure Skater

by FanWriter83



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yuri on ice
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter83/pseuds/FanWriter83
Summary: Getting drunk wasn't a very genius thing to do, but what other way could he, Yuri Katsuki, forget his recently heartbreak? More trouble rises when a silver haired young man enters the club and Yuri mistakes him as the nightclub's male host. Yet, he's actually a bad-ass mafia leader who can't seem to get Yuri out of his head after the incident. What happens when they meet again?





	1. Piggy Likes A Little Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains parts with harassment, but not as major that it needs to be rated M. Don't read if you don't like that type of stories :D

"Minako, I have no idea why you took me to this place," Yuuri wailed, clutching onto his ballet teachers arm so he wouldn't fall due to the many drinks he consumed since they entered the club. He knew before he started drinking it would be a bad idea, but how else could he forget his recent heartbreak? How else could he have fun?

Minako rolls her eyes. "Because of all the hot looking men, duh." Then noticing Yuuri's look she corrects herself. "Because of all the gorgeous women, duh. Have you already seen one?"

"Yes, I have. She's standing right in front of me," Yuuri smirked, drunkenly while enveloping his arms around her neck in an attempt to dance with her.

"Aw, thank you Yuuri, but I'm too old for you," Minako replied then tried to free herself from the young skater's arms. "But how about you look around a little and find someone your own age? Those girls seem to be interested in you."

Yuuri follows his ballet teacher's gaze and finds a group of girls. With a dull expression on his face, the Japanese boy comments; "Nah! They don't look mature enough."

"Mature enough to be allowed into this place," Minako sighed. Yuuri simply shrugged then looked around, searching for something interesting to do. Suddenly the people all grew silent and stared at the entrance door. Some of them, mostly females, started to swoon and giggle. Others, mostly men, grabbed their date around their waist then scurried away, searching for a save spot. Minako frowned. "What's wrong with everyone?"

Yuuri shrugs then both he and Minako follow the crowd's gaze and saw a tall man wearing a black suit with black tie had entered the club. He was accompanied by two men. They looked fairly young, but really strong. They were also in black suit and black tie and wearing sunglasses. One of them was dark haired and the other was blond. The tall man had short, wavy silver hair and a lonesome bang covered his left eye. Judging by the color of his right eye, you could tell they were blue, and his hands were tucked into the pockets of his suit.

Yuuri had never seen such beautiful blue eyes. Nor he had ever seen anyone with such a sharp jawline. He wondered if it was sharp enough to cut his finger if he stroked his face. There is only one way to find out, right?

"YOU!" Yuuri bellowed, swaying a little with each step as he approached the group. All the other people either held their breath in fear or proceeded swooning.

"Ehm, Yuuri…I don't think you should…

"Sst!" Yuuri said and placed his finger onto his own lips as he turned his head to look at his ballet teacher. "There are plenty enough here for you to take, but this host is mine, okay?"

Minako smiles sheepishly. "Yuuri, I don't think he's one of the club's hosts. I mean, I don't even think they have hosts in Russian nightclubs."

Yuuri simply ignores his friend and teacher then grabs the silver haired man's tie, forcefully, pulling him forward. Their faces nearly touched when Yuuri smirked; "Well well, you are handsome looking host. How about you drink something with me, huh? My treat of course."

Before the silver haired stranger could react, Yuuri used his tie as a leash and led him to and empty seat in the corner of the club. The two boys, obviously the silver haired man's bodyguards, stepped forward to intervene, but with one simply stop sign of their boss's hand, they stepped back and remained standing aside.

With her mouth dropped open, Minako stared at what happened before her. Yuuri, the shyest boy in Hasetsu, just snatched the most hot looking man away. But not only that, she always thought girls were more his type. Then she merely shrugged and scurried closer towards the dark haired boy.

"Hey, do you think your boss would mind if you drank…" Minako blinked her eyes a few times when she tried to read the ID as he showed it to her. "Otabek Altin…age…" Minako giggled. "Ah, sorry. Your hair and appearance made you look years…you know what, never mind. I'll just go…" Without another word and blushing in embarrassment, Minako left.

Yuuri giggled in amusement as he poured a glass of champagne then orders as he holds the glass in front of his male host's face; "Here, drink!" The silver haired stranger gave Yuuri a motionless look then took the glass. Yuuri smirked happily and asks; "Did you know I'm trying to become a professional figure skater?" Then, noticing how the 'male host' scans him up and down; "Yeah, I know I don't have the right posture for a figure skater." Yuuri sighed sadly. "I don't really know why, but every time I face a problem, I start binge eating and..." Yuuri gulped slightly when his nose nearly touched the silver haired man's nose as he held his chin.

"Little piggy, maybe you're not old enough to be in a club like this," the silver haired stranger said, caressing Yuuri's lips with his thumb as he spoke in a low, heavy Russian accented tone of voice. A flustered blush colored Yuuri's cheeks. "Maybe piggy puts himself in danger by coming here."

Suddenly feeling more insulted than flustered, Yuuri slaps the man's hand away and harrumphs; "For your information, I'm 23 years old and I came here to have fun and find a little danger!"

"Interesting," the silver haired man said, holding his finger onto his own lips as he started to look thoughtfully for a moment. Then, without another word, he sets the glass of champagne onto the nearby table and stands up. Then straightens his suit and walks towards the boys who came in with him. He whispers something into Otabek's ear then leaves.

Yuuri sighs sadly. Maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh. Now he chased the only, best looking male host of the club away. Yuuri started to ponder what to do next when two shadows casted over him. He lifted his eyes up and found the two boys that came in with the silver haired male host, both smirking wickedly at him. Then, before Yuuri could do anything, the tallest of them hoisted him over his shoulder and walked out the club while the blond one looked around to see if anyone noticed anything then hurried after his friend.

Yuuri kicked and screamed, demanding the two boys to tell him where they were taking him, but all they did was carry him down a long, dark hallway and into an elevator. A little while later they exited the elevator again and it was not hard for Yuuri to guess he was about to be taken to a room above the nightclub. Usually club hosts took their costumer there to give them extra service, when asked for it, but Yuuri couldn't remember he even asked for the extra service. All he knew his male host had left without a word.

"I'm ordering you to tell me…" Yuuri bellowed soon the dark haired boy placed him back on the floor, opened the door to a room then pushed him inside. Before Yuuri had the chance to turn and run back, the door closed behind him.

Looking around warily, Yuuri wondered what just happened. If he didn't know better he was just kidnapped, but he wasn't, was he? Suddenly a brown poodle dashed towards him, wagging his tail happily. Yuuri instantly felt slightly better, because psychopaths wouldn't have a pet, right?

While stroking the dog's brown curls, Yuuri heard footsteps approach then when he looked up he found the silver haired male host. He was still wearing his suit but the tie was hanging loosened down his neck and the first two buttons of his shirt was un-buttoned. He was holding two glasses of wine.

"Makkachin seems to like you," he said with an half-smile then handed Yuuri one of the two glasses as he slowly rose back to his feet. The dog, Makkachin, kept circling around their feet happily.

"I like dogs," Yuuri replied, shyly then took the glass of wine. "Why did you run off and have two thugs carrying me in here?" The silver haired man eyed Yuuri up and down without a word. Yuuri became quite nervous again and tried to straighten his shirt, hiding his tummy. Then he took a big gulp of the wine, to regain some courage.

"You said you're a figure skater," the man suddenly said, taking his loose tie off then threw it towards the bed in the corner of the room. It fell on the floor instead. "Can you tell me a little more, little piggy?"

Yuuri dropped his eyes, nervously. "I don't really like to be called names."

"They call it programs, right?" the silver haired host asked, not taking notice of what Yuuri just said. "What's your program called?"

"Eros," Yuuri replied softly then heard his 'host' chuckle. "Yeah, I know it, alright? You are not the first person who tells me I have no Eros in me. I must be crazy thinking I can be a player and…" Suddenly his glass of wine was taken from his hand. Yuuri frowned. "Wait, what are you doing?"

The silver haired man sets the two glasses onto a nearby table then grabs Yuuri's chin, penetrates his blue eye into Yuuri's brown ones and whispers; "I wouldn't be so sure, piggy. You were quite a player downstairs."

"Well, actually…" Yuuri blushed nervously. "I drank a bit too much of alcohol, but thanks to your two buddies, I'm sober again."

"Trust me, you don't need alcohol to unleash your Eros. I have a few other ideas in mind with the same results." Yuuri gulped slightly when he saw the tiny, playful sparkle in his host eye as he spoke to him. Then his host pierced his blue eye back into Yuuri's and said, curtly; "Take off your clothes."

Yuuri froze in his spot and a cold chill ran down his spine. Then, when he finally found his voice, he stutters; "W-what?"

"You said you came here to have fun, don't you remember?" the silver haired host asked, taking a step closer as he backed Yuuri towards the bed then pushed him onto the bed. Yuuri's heart skipped a few beats in utter fear.

"Look…Sir…I'm sorry you got the wrong impression, but I only came to this club for a couple of drinks, nothing more," Yuuri stuttered as he scooted away onto the bed, trying to get away from the man who eyed him up and down, hungrily. "I-I came here to try forget my girlfriend. You see, I found her in our hotel room with a strange boy doing...thing."

"What kind of things did they do?" the silver haired man asked, slowly getting onto the bed then approached Yuuri on his hands and knees, grinning from ear to ear. Yuuri's face turned completely pale and tears started to wet his eyes. "Did they do what we're going to do?"

"W-what?" Yuuri stuttered, turning even more pale and started to shake like a leaf. "N-No. You got the wrong impression." More tears started to well in his eyes as he tried to scoot back, further away from the man he thought was friendly, but turned out to be a predator instead.

Before Yuuri knew what happened, the man grabbed the lapels of his shirt and pulled him closer. Then he whispers softly into is ear, flirtatiously; "Just relax, okay? I'm just here trying to help you."

"Help ,me?" Yuuri stuttered anxiously. "Helping me with what?"

"Finding your Eros again," the silver haired man replied, taking off Yuuri's glasses then softly caressed the side of his left cheek. "I mean, you do want to show all those people how wrong they are, right? I will help you find your Eros, so you can show it on the ice. And I'll be there, watching you, like some sort of a coach. Do you want me to be your coach, piggy?"

"NO! Please stop!" Yuuri cried anxiously, trying to scoot back and away from his attacker. Sadly, the host was holding a part of his shirt and it tore apart, revealing a part of Yuuri's chest. His eyes grew in shock. Yuuri followed his host's gaze and saw the scar he had as long as he could remember, though, he could not remember how he got it in the first place. It ran from his left side of his chest to his right side, like a small seam. His attackers mouth opened and closed, as if he was speechless for the first time.

"Boss Nikiforov?" Yuuri's attacker's face slowly turned murderous then turned to face the door where a person just had barged inside without knocking first.

"YOU!" the silver haired man yelled in rage and stomped towards the man then grabbed him by his hair. "How many times do I need to tell you to not interrupt me when I'm in my room?!"

 _"Boss Nikiforov?!"_ Yuuri's heart froze in fear when the name echoed through his mind.  _"_ _Boss Nikiforov, as in…Viktor Nikiforov? Russia's biggest, baddest, and most notorious mafia leader? He's always all over the news, and- oh no, I thought he was a male gigolo. Crap! I have to find a way to…_

"You, don't move!" Viktor bellowed, cutting off Yuuri's thought. When the boy looked up he saw the demand was addressed to him. Anger was written all over his face as he dragged the man, by his hair, out the door. Then Yuuri heard the lock, announcing he was just locked inside Russia's most notorious mafia leader's bedroom.

Yuuri didn't hesitate for a second, grabbed the remains of his shirt and clutched it around his naked chest as he ran towards the bedroom window and opened it. He looked one more time at the bed to see if he could see his glasses, but it seemed they were gone. Maybe Viktor had taken it with him.

Yuuri whimpered anxiously as he stared down the window. It looked like he was two stores high, but he was too afraid to risk the jump. The last thing he wanted was breaking a leg then get caught again.

Yuuri thinks for a moment then starts to take all the blankets and sheets off the bed, knots them together and uses it as a rope to climb out the window. He realized he still hadn't enough, but took his chances and dropped himself the last few meters. Then, without any hesitation, he scrambled to his feet and started to run, as fast as he could and as far away from the club as he could.


	2. Colliding Back Into You

"Yakov!" Viktor stomped angrily inside the office of Russia's cold-bloodiest mafia leader, fully covered by his badass henchman, Otabek Altin. Despite his young age (18 years), Otabek was the best sharp shooter you could possibly find. Also, he was the most loyal of all his henchmen. When Viktor was 20 years old and had left Yakov's gang to start up his own empire, he found Otabek roaming down the streets while being covered in blood. He later learned that the boy's parents were killed by an unknown gang and that's when he decided to take him in. While entering the office, Viktor also dragged the man who ruined his night, along. "I think this little weasel belongs to you?!"

Yakov, sitting in his desk chair facing the window, slowly turns around and meets Viktor's eyes. Then his eyes slowly move onto the whimpering and trembling man beside Viktor, his hand held tightly against his right ear that seemed to bleed horribly. Yakov pulled in a deep annoyed sigh.

"Why do you always have to make MY office so messy, Vitya? I'll never get that blood out of my new carpet." Yakov stood up slowly, buttoned his jacket then walked around his desk and leaned against it while folding his arms. "Also, what makes you think he belongs with me?"

"Because he told me," Viktor grunted irritated. "He told me right after he barged inside my room without even knocking first!"

Yakov tuts tauntingly. "Aw, don't tell me he interrupted one of your wild one nightstands. Don't worry, the next person is already waiting to become your next one nightstand, hoping to become more than that. But like you always say, in this world, no one is qualified enough to be your lover, right?"

"Just shut your mouth if you don't want to die!" Viktor growled angrily, then his phone rang. He took it from his inside pocket, answered it and listened to what the caller said. Then his face turned even more murderous. "You fucking idiot! How did he get away?!"

Otabek frowns. "What's wrong?" Viktor hung up, angrily.

"This is not over, Yakov!" Viktor barked, putting his cell phone back into his pocket then grabbed the shrubs of the quivering man. "This rat told me you have your eyes set on one of my turfs! You back off or I'll have you killed! And as for you…" Viktor shook the whimpering man like a ragdoll. "You are so lucky I won't let Kotyonok play with you for a while!"

Kotyonok, also known as Yuri Plisetski, Viktor's 16 year old henchman. He took the kid in at the age of twelve, who instantly grew fond of Otabek who was fourteen by then. Yuri was much more difficult to handle than Otabek, but soon they allowed him to have some fun too, he became easier to please. He really looked like a little kitten during his 'play time,' that's why Viktor gave him the nickname, Kotyonok. Yuri hated it though and demanded everyone to call him the Russian Tiger instead. Most of the people did, fearing he might 'play' with them if they didn't. But Viktor, much to Yuri's dislike, kept calling him Kotyonok. In return, Yuri named Viktor, Papka. Otabek always scowled at him when he did, because it was disrespectful in Otabek's eyes. Otabek rather revered to Viktor as Papochka.

"Can you tell me what happened earlier on the phone, Papochka?" Otabek asked as they walked back to the car.

"That little brat, Kotyonok, couldn't fulfil the simple task of keeping an eye on that little piggy. He escaped through the window right after we left with Yakov's rat."

Otabek frowns confused. "And why does it anger you so much? I mean, is he really that important to you?" Viktor glared at Otabek then his face softened.

"Yes. He is very important to me."

Otabek opens the back door of the car, more confused than ever. In his seven years with Viktor, he had never seen the expression he saw after Viktor replied his question. While Viktor stepped in, Otabek wondered what that 'piggy' had stirred up inside Papochka, in that short amount of time?

For the first time he was in Viktor's company, Yuri quivered anxiously when he saw Viktor approach. He had only one simple job to do, which he had messed up. Viktor hated it when people failed their jobs, and those who were lucky enough, could tell it to others. And that's why Viktor Nikiforov was referred as Russian's most notorious and dangerous mafia leader.

"Papka…" Yuri exclaimed anxiously when he saw Viktor storm down the hallway. Otabek tried to keep up with Viktor's fast paces. The look on Viktor's face told Yuri to choose his words wisely, so he quickly corrects himself. "Viktor, I.."

Shoving Yuri out of the way forcefully, Viktor stepped into the room. He found Makkachin lying on the bed, wagging her tail hesitantly when she saw her human. The bed sheets were all knotted together as a rope and dangled out the window.

"Viktor…" Yuri gulped then widened his eyes in fear when Viktor turned on his heels and penetrated his eyes murderously into his. Otabek quickly stepped between them and shielded Yuri behind his back.

"I don't know why he's so important to you, Papochka, but we will find him, okay?" Otabek said, looking at the person who he saw as a father figure. People spoke harshly about Viktor, and most of the rumours were true, but he never had laid one finger on Otabek. "We will find him."

Viktor slumped his forehead into the palm of his hand then peered through the bangs of his hair at Yuri. Knowing it would probably mean bad news, Yuri trembled in fear then scurried further away behind Otabek. It seemed like ages until Viktor's face softened a little.

"Fine! But take him with you," Viktor said then looked back at Yuri. "And you, don't mess this up again! Keep your mind on the job instead of getting distracted all the time!"

"Yes," Yuri replied then quickly bolted, afraid that Viktor would change his mind again and would have him killed instead.

Otabek sends a half-smile at Viktor. "Thanks, for giving Yuri another change. I'm sure he won't disappoint you."

"He better not," Viktor said curtly then walked towards the bed and sat down. Makkachin climbed onto his lap instantly to receive her cuddle. Instead of cuddling his dog, Viktor looked at Otabek again. "Try every ice rink in Moscow. I remember he said something about him trying to become a figure skater."

Otabek nods then leaves to find Yuri. Viktor pulled in another sigh then treated Makkachin with her long awaited cuddle. Slowly his eyes dart to the window where the rope made out of bedsheets were still dangling out. A smile curled up his lips.

"I have to admit that you are full of surprises, little Piggy. I can't wait until we meet again."

* * *

Two weeks later…

"NO! STOP!" Yuuri screamed in fear then started tossing and turning until he jolted straight up in bed and gasped for air. His heart pounded in his ears loudly. It's been two weeks since the incident in Russia, but despite being back in Hasetsu, safe and sound, Yuuri still didn't feel like he really was that safe and sound. Every time he dared to close his eyes, or even managed to fall asleep, the man with the silver hair that seemed to capture the moonlight, haunted his dreams. The blue eyes softly shinning, piercing straight into his. A smirk curling his lips as he caressed Yuuri's lips with his thumb.

Yuuri inhaled deeply, looked around his familiar room while trying to regain control over his trembling body. A soft knock on his door made him flinch.

"Yuuri! Is everything alright, dear?" It was his mom. Yuuri never told her, his dad or his sister, Mari, about the incident. He simply couldn't. He felt ashamed. If only he hadn't been drinking so much, nothing of it would have happened, right? Yuuri cleared his throat, hoping it would make his voice sound steadier.

"I'm fine, mom! I just had a nightmare, but I'm fine now!"

"Okay dear! Don't stay in too long!"

"I won't!" Yuuri replied then flopped back into his pillow and his mind wandered back to the moment he came back into the hotel, right after his escape from Viktor Nikiforov. He found Minako pacing up and down the room while calling the police and report his missing. When she saw him coming inside with his shirt torn apart, she instantly hung up and enveloped him into a tight hug. Then she started firing all kinds of questions at him.

Yuuri was too afraid and ashamed to tell her the truth. Instead he told her he left the club early then got mugged by an unknown gang. Then he asked her to call Celestino to tell him he wouldn't join the skating competition. He was too afraid Viktor would be waiting for him. Luckily enough his drunken mouth hadn't mentioned his name or home town, which made him feel a little bit more secured. No one, not even Viktor Nikiforov, would be able to find him all the way in Hasetsu Japan, with that bit of information he spilled, right?

After a long hot shower and a quick breakfast, Yuuri and Minako returned back to Hasetsu. Yuuri hoped that his hometown would make him forget that awful incident in Russia, but then the nightmares started. And after that, having no-one to talk to because he simply couldn't tell anyone, he started binge eating again. He tried to keep himself in shape with Minako ballet practice, but then she left on a trip to China.

Yuuri opened his eyes and sighed. He knew Minako would flip when she sees his figure. No wait, she would go completely bonkers. Go ape. Yuuri's thoughts are interrupted by another knock on his door.

"Yuuri?" It's his sister Mari. She opened the door slowly then peered around the corner of the door. She saw her brother was still in bed. Mari entered and closed the door behind her before walking over towards Yuuri's bed and sat down. "Yuuri, it's about time you tell me what happened in Russia last month."

"What makes you think something happened?" Yuuri asked, looking as casual as he could. Not that it worked.

"Yuuri, two weeks ago I asked you why you returned home before you even skated your free skate. You said you didn't feel right and I decided to let it pass, thinking it had something to do with your anxiety. But then your so called nightmares and your binge eating started. Then, when Minako left to China, you didn't go to Ice Castle to keep yourself in shape." Yuuri opened his mouth, but Mari was faster. "And before you say you do go to Ice Castle, I want to tell you that Yuuko called and she was quite surprised to hear you were already back in Hasetsu for two weeks. Why are you telling mom and dad that you are at Ice Castle while you're not?"

Yuuri drops his eyes ashamed. "I can't tell you."

"Well, it looks like you have to because Minako called and she told me she just cancelled her trip and is on her way back to Hasetsu."

Yuuri's eyes widen. "What? Why?"

"Because last night you decided to send Celestino a message with the words 'sorry, but I decided to quit ice skating.' Celestino called Minako to ask her if she knew more about this, which she clearly didn't. Yuuri, what aren't you telling us? Why do you want to quit ice skating? You always say how much you love it."

Yuuri sighs sadly, keeping his eyes locked onto his sheets. "I just lost interest, that's all," Yuuri lied. He hated lying to her. But telling her that he quit ice skating because some pervert would find him as soon he entered another skating competition and saw him on live TV. She would drag him to the police station and have him report it, but that would be too dangerous. Russian authorities are already scared of Viktor Nikiforov, and who knows how far his dangerous reputation goes. Viktor definitely will come over to Hasetsu and take revenge on him by killing everyone he loves. "If you don't mind, I'll like to get a shower now."

Mari watched her brother step outside his bed and stroll towards the bathroom. Her gut feeling told her someone had hurt her baby brother. She promised herself she would find out who that person was, then once she did, this person would feel her wrath.

* * *

Viktor sat in his big office chair with his feet on his desk, playing with the blue half-rimmed glasses that once belonged to the young man who provoked him two weeks prior. The young man annoyed him, at first, but once he realized he wasn't another crazy tourist who didn't know his place and lead him to a nearby seat to drink something with him, Viktor decided to just go along. No one would say no to free drinks, right? Besides, only a few more drinks and the kid would probably collapse down and sleep, so he could make a quiet leave. But nothing like that happened. On the contrary, the young man started to blab about a figure skating career and suddenly, like snow for the sun, the playful sparkle in his eyes disappeared. The confidence was replaced with nothing but self-doubt. That's when Viktor decided it was his turn to provoke.

 _"Little piggy, maybe you're not old enough to be in a club like this,"_  Viktor said, judging the young man's age by his height and posture and concluded he couldn't be older than 19, which made him under-aged for the club. He was surprised to see how fast a red blush flustered the young man's cheeks. Viktor concluded the young man was inexperienced and if he played his cards right, he might have some fun after all.  _"Maybe piggy puts himself in danger by coming here."_

Before Viktor realized what happened, the young man slapped his hand away from his chin and bellowed bravely that he was in fact 23 years old and had come to the club to have some fun. Maybe even find a little danger. Viktor debated with himself momentarily, wondering whether he should get involved with the chubby piggy or not. Without another word he made his leave, ordering Otabek and Yuri to bring him to his room. He was quite surprised with how fast they delivered him to his room. He hadn't even the chance to get changed.

Viktor smiles, thinking about it again. It only became more fun after that. The kid started to blab about a figure skate routine called Eros, though, he doubted himself that he had enough Eros in him to succeed. Viktor then ordered him to take off his clothes, which brought a shock upon the young man's face.

 _"Ugh, only yesterday, I was nothing but angry and wanted revenge, but now you make me feel like a heartbroken idiot again!"_  Viktor grunted as he glared at the glasses in his hands.  _"I will find you, piggy…"_

One harsh knock on his office door interrupted Viktor's thoughts, then Otabek stormed inside, gasping for air. Viktor quickly pulled his feet off his desk.

"Did you find him?!" Viktor looked at the young man with anticipation. Otabek shook his head. Viktor then slumped back into his desk seat, exasperated. "It's two weeks now! How hard is it to find a young man matching the description I gave you and the others guys! There are not many ice rinks in this city, you know!"

Otabek shot a stink-eye at his stepdad and boss. "You know, instead of sobbing you could help us find him." He received an angry glare for that retort, and to make it not more worse for himself, Otabek quickly apologized. "Sorry, Papochka. It's just that the new kid, Minami, drives me insane."

"More insane than little Kotyonok?"

Otabek sighs in defeat. "No."

"Then I suppose you have everything perfectly under control, huh?" Viktor pulled his feet back up on the desk and started twirling with the half-rimmed glasses again."

Otabek glances at Viktor for a moment then decides to take his chances and just ask what is bothering him for the past two weeks.

"Papochka, it's not like you to act like this after a one night stand. For all we know this man is already far away in his own country. Why is he still on your mind?"

Suddenly there's a soft snicker and Yuri appears around the corner of the office door then leaned against the doorframe and started to smirk. "You wanna know what I think?"

"Not really," Viktor grunted annoyed.

"I think there was chemistry," Yurio grinned.

Viktor pulls his feet off the table, drags in a deep breath then harrumphs; Kotyonok, mind your own business! You have no idea what you're talking about! There is no way I feel attracted to him, because in this world, no one is qualified enough to be my lover!"

A lopsided grin curled up on Yuri's face. "I never said there was attraction. I said there was chemistry." Otabek hid a fit of laughter then heard the flick of Viktor's fingers which was a cue for him to shut the door. "Ouch!" Yuri rubbed the sore spot where the door just had hit him. "I will get you back for this Otabek! "

Otabek rolls his eyes then his phone starts to buzz in his jacket pocket. He takes it out and sees he just received a text from Minami, saying; "Boss Nikiforov would like this video." That's when Otabek saw the attached video, titled; 'Yuuri Katsuki, practicing his FS called Stay Close To Me.'

"Papochka?" Otabek walked at the desk and handed his phone to Viktor who took it with a frown then watched the video with a captivated expression. Once it was finished he lifted up his eyes and smirked like a cat that got the cream.

"Tell the boys to pack their bags, Otabek. We are going to Hasetsu, Japan."

* * *

Yuuri skated dully across the ice of Hasetsu Ice Castle. Soon Minako had returned and saw his over-weighted belly, she started to fume in anger then demanded him to skate it all off on the ice. She also had put up a running regime including a ballet practice regime. Yuuri's days became busy again.

"Minako? Can I please have a five minute break?" Yuuri wailed in pain. Every part of his body hurt. Even parts he never knew he had before.

Minako placed her hands into her hips then replies, curtly; "Two minutes should be enough!"

"What?!" Yuuri gasped in shock then noticed the look on her face and decided it was best to do what she said and grabbed his water bottle. Suddenly the Nishigori triplets skipped inside with glee on their faces.

"Hey uncle Yuuri! The video we posted yesterday morning has already 40k viewers," Loop said enthusiastically.

Yuuri swallowed his gulp of water then asks; "Video? What video?"

"Yes, we recorded your practice yesterday morning," Lutz said, showing the camera she was holding. "You were skating your FS, stay close to me. You didn't even notice us, but don't worry, people all around the world loved it."

Yuuri dropped his water bottle in shock then stutters; "People…all around…the…" Yuuri's world started to spin as soon he felt the dizziness overwhelm him. He grabbed the wall for support.

"See! I told you two we shouldn't tell him. I knew he would get an anxiety attack!" Axel commented. Her sisters merely shrugged.

"Well, sooner or later he's bound to get over it."

"Lutz, that's enough!" Minako said, snatching the three cameras. "How many times do your parents have to tell you, you're not allowed to put videos on line?"

Loop's bottom lip starts to tremble then wails; "But aunty Minako, all we wanted was to help uncle Yuuri. He's so popular now, thanks to us. He already has a fan living in Russia!"

"Russia?!" Yuuri choked out, his face as pal sheet. "D-did you say, R-Russia?" The triplets nodded.

"Yeah, some guy named V-Nikiforov," Lutz said, importantly.

"Yeah! He even left a feedback," Loop chimed in.

Axel took her phone then starts scrolling down the net until she found the video and reads out loud; "I would definitely want to stay close to you and never let you go. Especially if you perform your Eros program for me. From Russia with love, V-Nikiforov."

"Yuuri?!" Minako exclaimed shell-shocked when she saw her student spurt across the ice, kick his skates off and disappeared into the boys changing room. Then she looked at the triplets who shared an equal confused look as her.

Yuuri decided to skip the shower and instantly changed his warm-up outfit into his normal clothes. Then he stuffed all his stuff into his sports bag and spurted out the door into the hallway and made his way to the front door. Then, when he nearly reaches it, the front door opens and…

Yuuri's heart skipped a few beats in utter fear, because the man he hoped he would never ever cross path with again, just entered the building, accompanied by three henchmen. Yuuri completely froze when he saw them heading towards him, slowly.


	3. From The Frying Pan...Into The Fire

_"It's him!"_ Yuuri screamed internally when he saw Russia's most notorious mafia leader heading towards him. Yuuri recognized two of the henchmen. They had been with Viktor at the Russian nightclub and sort of kidnapped him before delivering him to their boss. The third one, who was completely new to Yuuri, had messy, dirty blonde hair with a portion dyed red in the front. Yuuri was terribly out-numbered, and he knew it.

While being frozen in his spot, and knowing there was no way to run, Yuuri dropped his head and shoulders, waiting for the leader to grab him. They were only four steps away from him.

Three steps…

Two…

One…

Yuuri closed his eyes and shrunk in fear. Viktor Nikiforov, Russia's notorious mafia leader, who he had mistaken for a club host, saw his free skate on the internet after the three reckless triplets had posted it, had come to Hasetsu. He had come to Hasetsu to do what he said in the post. Stay close to him and never let him go.

Yuuri felt a light brush past his left shoulder, causing him to flinch in fear. He waited and waited, but nothing happened.

 _"What? They didn't just pass me, did they?"_ Yuuri slowly opened his eyes then turned his head to look back. He saw the four men continue their stroll down the hallway, like they hadn't see him. Like they hadn't recognize him at all.

Without any hesitation, Yuuri bolts to the front door then sprints as fast as lightning outside. Then, without looking back, he runs as fast and as far away from Hasetsu Ice Castle he possibly can.

"Seriously, Viktor! For two weeks we've been looking all over Russia for that piggy, but now we found him and you decide to just let him run?" Yuri grunted as he looked back over his shoulder and saw Yuuri bolt out the door. "Don't tell me you lost interest in him only because he lost a bit of weight, because that would be so weird!"

Viktor merely smiles. "All in good time, Yuri."

"What does that even mean?! For all we know he grabs his bags and runs away, AGAIN!"

"With his entire family? I highly doubt that," Viktor smirked. "Besides, why else do you think I left Mickey wait outside?"

Yuri shrugs; "To stay with the car and keep it running so we can escape soon you snatched that piggy?"

"I like your thinking, Yuri, but no." Viktor smirked. "He will follow my little piggy to his natural habitat."

"Whaat?" Yuri frowned.

"His home," Otabek chimed in.

Viktor nods with an alluring sparkle in his eyes then smiles to himself;  _"And this time, you'll mine, little piggy."_  His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his cell phone. He took it from his jacket's inside pocket. "Viktor Nikiforov!"

"Boss Nikiforov, I followed that kid like you wanted me to," Mickey choked into the phone as he peered around a building wall he was hiding behind. "At first glance you wouldn't expect he would have that much of a speed, but trust me, I had some hard time keeping up with him. I never knew a person could have so much stamina."

"High stamina, huh?" Viktor looked very impressed by those words. Then he stroked his chin and the alluring sparkle in his eyes intensified. Otabek cleared his throat, interrupting whatever was going through Viktor's head. "Ah, yes," Viktor grinned sheepishly, feeling like a little kid that was caught with the cookie jar still in his hands. Then he straightened his bearings. "Well done, Mickey! Just send me the address and we'll be heading over."

"Well, actually…I'm not sure if this is his house…" Mickey chuckled awkwardly. "Unless his parents run a snack bar."

Viktor pulled in a deep sigh. "Okay, you know what, stay there and call me back when he makes a move. If he's still there by morning, he probably lives there."

"Viktor, you do realize it's January and freezing…" Mickey stared baffled at the phone in his hand. His boss had hung up on him. With an aggravated grunt, the 22 year old put the phone back into his jacket then crawled behind a dumpster nearby the snack bar's entrance, and started his stake-out.

After a whole day of waiting and being nearly half-frozen, Mickey saw someone enter the alley. It was Minako who opened the snack bar for the night. Mickey felt his stomach rumble. Would it be a bad idea to just enter and pretend to be a costumer?

After thinking it over for a little while longer, Mickey decided to just do it. As long he didn't act suspicious, no one would know he was working for Viktor Nikiforov. Mickey stood up, flexes his nearly half-frozen and sore legs then walks inside the snack bar, casually.

Minako looks up in surprise. It's the first time a costumer arrives so soon after opening time. Normally she wouldn't mind, but this time she had other plans. This time she had to look for someone and only came to the snack bar to grab some stuff first. She was just about to walk to her costumer when she was interrupted by a soft thud followed by a whimper in pain. It came from the back. Minako recognized the whimper and rolled her eyes. "Yuuri, is that you?!"

After a brief moment, Yuuri replied anxiously; "Yes, it's me." Minako signalled at her costumer to wait a second then disappeared into the back.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" Minako yelled when she saw Yuuri coming out of his hiding spot, a closet in the far corner of the narrow hallway. "You just left the rink without any proper explanation then went missing for a whole day! Your mom is beyond herself! She called me an hour ago and asked me why you weren't home for dinner yet! I was just about to go out and search for you!"

"Sorry," Yuuri replied, shifting awkwardly in his spot. "I didn't mean to make people worried about me, it's just…" Yuuri pulled in a deep sigh. Maybe it was best to tell Minako everything. "I'm sorry for lying to you before, but I have reasons to believe that Russia's most notorious mafia leader came to Hasetsu to look for me!" Yuuri blurted out then took another deep breath. There. It was finally out. It felt like a big weight has lifted off his shoulder. Minako however, looked at him, clearly stunned.

"Huh?" It was the only sound she could force herself to make. Then she remembered her costumer. "You're not going anywhere, Yuuri. I will get the costumer's order while you call your mom and dad and let them know you're here! Then we both take a seat and you start explaining everything to me!"

Before Yuuri got a chance to object, Minako turned around and went back to the front and took her costumer's order. Yuuri called his mom to tell her where he was and assured her he would be back within a few hours.

"Tell me everything," Minako said, taking a seat next to Yuuri while the costumer sat in the far corner eating and reading a newspaper. "Why would a mafia leader come after you?"

Yuuri sighs deep. "Do you remember the man I was flirting with in the Russian nightclub?" Minako looked thoughtfully for a moment then shook her head. Yuuri sighed displeased. The last thing he wanted was describe him to her. Also, how would it be possible for Minako to forget a man with Viktor's looks? "You know, the man in the black suit and silver hair? The entire nightclub grew silent after he entered."

"Ah, yes! He came in what a gruff looking friend who seriously looked old enough for me but turned out to be eighteen," Minako smiled, suddenly remembering everything. "But anyway…did you and the silver haired host have fun?"

"Eh, no!" Yuuri swallowed. "He was not a host, Minako! It was Viktor Nikiforov and those two 'friends' were actually his henchmen who kidnapped me and delivered me to his room! I think he would have…you know…r-" Yuuri gulped anxiously and a shiver runs down his spine when thinking about it. Minako nodded in understanding.

"Yuuri, you should have told me this sooner, like, when we were still in Russia. We could have gone to the police and…"

"That's the thing, Minako! I couldn't go the police because Viktor is the most fearsome mafia leader. Russian authorities would laugh at me, maybe tell Viktor, and then he would not only come after me but my family and friends as well."

"But you said he's here. How do you know? How does he even know you live here?"

"The triplets posted a video about my free skate. He saw it and he even posted that comment. V-Nikiforov stands for Viktor Nikiforov. When I ran out without giving you a proper explanation, I saw him in the hallway. For a moment I was scared he would grab me, but instead he and his henchmen just passed by. Maybe he didn't see me, or maybe he didn't recognize me, but I didn't hesitate and ran out. The only place I could come up with to hide was your place. I didn't want to worry mom or dad if they saw me barge inside and went to my room without a word."

Minako was quiet for a moment then asks; "And you're sure it was really him who came into Hasetsu Ice Castle?" Yuuri shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe it was someone else with a close resemblance. Maybe that's why they just passed me." Yuuri dropped his eyes to the table. "But even if it wasn't him this time, doesn't mean he won't eventually show up. He knows where I live now."

Minako thinks for a moment then sends a half-smile. "Listen, Yuuri, I know this might sound a bit crazy, but I want you to know that I have beaten up my fair share of male bullies at high school. You can even ask your mom if you don't believe me, but if that jerk tries something with you again, I will make him carry fake balls for the rest of his life."

Yuuri glanced at his ballet teacher, wondering whether he should be relieved or worried with what she just told him.

* * *

It was 9.30 pm when Yuuri finally decided to return back to his own house. He thanked Minako for taking the time to listen at him, then asked her to keep it for herself for a while until he would find the courage to tell his parents. She just nodded then went over to the far corner of the snack bar to wake the costumer who had fallen asleep right after finishing his meal.

"Mr. I am about to close up," she said after tapping him softly on the back. The costumer jerked his head up in shock then looked around, still sleepily. Then, when he saw it was just him and Minako who were left in the snack bar, he jumped to his feet then dropped some money on the table and sprinted away. "Wait! This is way too much!" Minako yelled after eyeing the amount of money.

"Doesn't matter, you can keep it, I have a bus to catch!" the costumer, Mickey, yelled back while pulling his jacket back on as he ran out the door. The Katsuki kid still be better be nearby, otherwise Viktor would have his neck. Mickey spun on his feet then saw the ally was empty. Then he ran to the streets and saw it was empty as well. "Crap!" After debating whether he should go left or right, Mickey decided to go to the left.

Viktor walked down the streets of Hasetsu, alone. He had given his henchmen a night off and look for a place to stay while he went to a local nightclub. A handful of girls had been flirting with him and paid for his drinks. To pass the time, Viktor didn't stop them. Maybe they could be fun. But after an hour he realized they were 'too' easy which made them boring.

 _"My night would have been so much more fun and interesting with you, my piggy,"_  Viktor thought sombrely as he paced down the streets with his hands buried in the suit jacket. His mind wandered back to the night two weeks prior. Piggy had seemed a little too easy as well, approaching him with so much confident like he did, but then he saw a glimpse of insecurity. It was like the young man showed two sides of himself in that brief moment. After that little glimpse, the young man instantly turned all confident again. Entirely certain of himself that he could conquer whatever danger her would land into. After little piggy was in his room, he had seen something into the young man's eyes, something he couldn't put a finger on at the time, but after the skater mentioned the name for his attempted skating program, Eros, Viktor realized it was the word he had been looking for. Then the young man instantly became all insecure again, and Viktor realized there was nothing boring about him. In fact, he could be a challenge. Maybe a challenge he had been looking for, for so long without even knowing it.

The sound of Viktor's phone draws his mind back to the presence. After taking it from his pocket and glancing at the caller ID, Viktor said; "What's up, Otabek?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Yuri and I found a nice place to stay for a while. It's also much cheaper than a hotel and…

"Please tell me it's not some weird B&B. You know I hate those!"

Otabek smirks into the phone. Not that Viktor can see it though. "Nah, far better than a B&B, trust me. I'm glad though that Yuri hates the idea of bathing with other men, otherwise I couldn't enjoy my well-earned hot spring moment."

"They have a hot spring!" Viktor cried and his eyes sparkled, ecstatically. "I always wanted to do something like that, but I've heard they didn't have any running hot springs anymore."

"Well, it turns out there was one left. I had to look for it though, but it's a nice place. It's called Yu-topia. I will text you the address so you can come over. I also booked us some rooms." Viktor was just about to reply when suddenly a scream echoed through the cold, dark air.

"HELP! HELP!"

"Thanks, Otabek. I have to hang up now. Sounds like someone is in trouble."

"Papochka, you suddenly seem to become a softie. First you just let that man walk for who we have been looking for, for two weeks, and now you wanna play a hero?"

"Careful, Otabek. I've been having a soft spot for you for years, but I won't hesitate to treat you like I treat my enemies," Viktor scowled jokingly into the phone.

Otabek snorts. "Yeah right. Anyway, just in case, I'll send you the address of the host springs. You might need it to soak your bruised limps after your attempt of playing a hero." Otabek quickly hung up before Viktor got a chance to retort something back. The leader then just shook his head in disbelieve then put his phone back into his pocket. A second scream echoed through the night.

"HELP! LET ME GO! SOMEBODY, HELP!"

It definitely sounded like a man being in trouble. Viktor frowned. What kind of man wouldn't be able to defend himself? The mafia leader decides to take a quick look to see what was going on. Even a hard-ass criminal is allowed to be a good citizens every now and then, right?

Viktor takes a quick sprint into the direction of the screams and finds something, or better yet, someone, he hadn't expected to find. Yuuri Katsuki, his little piggy, was trying to break himself free from two street thug looking guys.

"OUCH!" the skinniest of the two, who was holding Yuuri in a tight grip, screamed in pain. "How dare you to bite me?!" Then he pushed Yuuri away who fell with a thud to the street. Yuuri quickly backed away, but the second guy who was more muscular then his friend, quickly moved forward to grab him. But before he could lay a finger on Yuuri, a dark shadow casted over them.

The man looks up in surprise and finds Viktor, smirking amused, his hands buried in his pants pockets. He is slightly off guard for a moment but then yells; "Who the fuck are you?!" Instead of addressing to the muscular man, Viktor looked at Yuuri who looked back at him like a deer in headlights. Yuuri definitely felt like he landed from the frying pan into the fire.

"You're definitely a danger magnet, aren't you, little piggy?"

Yuuri's mouth drops agape then stutters; "W-Why y-you make it seem like i-it's my own f-fault?"

Viktor merely shrugs. His cheeky grin remains plastered on his face. "Well, this is your hometown, isn't it? Shouldn't you know by now it's dangerous to be alone on the streets?"

"Hey you!" the muscular guy yelled, forcing Viktor and Yuuri to put their attention back on them. "You better step aside, pretty boy, or else I'll cut you like a fish!" To emphasize his threat, the man draw a small knife from his pocket. "We have some business to do with this piggy, but after that, he's all yours! Well, what's left of him anyway." Both thugs started to laugh loudly when narrowing the space between them and Yuuri, who still lied on the street, slowly backing away in fear.

"Help me…" Yuuri whimpered, shooting a desperate look at Viktor.

"Sorry guys, your offer sounds tempting but I'm not the type of person who shares his lover!" Viktor grinned, and with that, he wrapped both of his arms around Yuuri from behind and pulled him to his feet. Then he pressed the young man against himself and said into his ear, flirtatiously; "You won't mind I just called you my lover, did you?"

Yuuri felt a warm, burning sensation rush to his face and hoped it was too dark for Viktor to notice. Then he puffs his chest bravely and scowls; "Of course I mind, you jerk!"

"Listen, pretty boy, we are working for Seung-Lee group! Our boss is Seung Gil-Lee and you just interfered our business here with Katsuki!" the muscular thug bellowed.

"Yeah! This little brat's family still owes Seung Gil-Lee a two months protection money!" the skinny thug chimed in.

"If you don't pay up now, brat, we are allowed to skin you alive and after that we will visit your parents and sister and burn down the entire hot spring with them inside!"

Viktor frowns. "Wait, your parents own a hot spring?"

"NO!" Yuuri lied. Viktor opened his mouth but Yuuri was faster. "How about you call your buddies, kick their asses and we both go separate ways again?"

Viktor smiles wickedly; "Just about a few minutes ago you called me a jerk. If I'm such a jerk, why would I help you out?"

"It might make you a little bit less of a jerk," Yuuri scowled then quickly hid behind Viktor for protection. Viktor rolled his eyes and took his phone. The two guys shared a confused look. "Yeah, you better run while you still can!" Yuuri said, feeling, for some odd reason, a bit more confident. "You maybe might think otherwise because he just has a pretty face, but he's actually Russia's most notorious gang leader. He's just about to make a call and soon he hangs up, 100 men will come over and kick your stupid butts!"

Viktor, still engrossed with his phone call with Otabek, suddenly frowns after Yuuri's words and puts his hand over the bottom half of his phone.

"Little piggy, I was expecting just five would be enough!"

"Did you really have to say that out loud?! Yuuri exclaimed. "I was just exaggerating so they would get scared and run."

"Hey, I'm not saying…

"Stop taking us for fools!" the muscular thug bellowed, furiously. "Just hand us that little piggy and you are free to walk."

Viktor signals as the thugs to give him another second then smirks, into the phone; "Hey Otabek, can you get as many men over here within the next four minutes? Also, make sure to bring little Kotyonok. I think he might like it."

"Ha! You seriously think we fall for that little talk you just had on the phone?" the skinny thug laughed. "Many tried to play that trick with us, and guess what happened to them?!"

Viktor looks at his watch, nonchalantly; "How about you tell us about it for the next 3 and a half minute."

"Viktor, maybe it's best you just walk away. It's me they want, not you," Yuuri said and stepped away from behind Viktor. "You were right, I shouldn't be alone on the streets knowing it might be swarmed with thugs working for Hasetsu's biggest crime gang."

 _"Who knew little piggy is brave after all?"_ Viktor thought to himself, looking quite pleased with his latest discovery. Now he would definitely try to keep him close to see how many surprises are hidden deep within the young man.

The two thugs took another step closer while drawing their knifes dangerously. Then suddenly, the sound of car engines caught their attention. A group of cars and vans stopped nearby and men dressed in black suits disembarked the vehicles. Otabek lead them fiercely as they approached Viktor, Yuuri, and the two thugs. The thugs and Yuuri's mouths dropped wide open in astonishment and or fear.

"Hey, Otabek!" Viktor waved with a gleeful grin. "Can I borrow a car while you and the guys do something about them? Although, make sure they still are able to breath so they can deliver a message to their dear old, Seung Gil-Lee. The message is, come near Katsuki family again and we will show him how we do it in Russia. Oh, and the name is Viktor Nikiforov!" And with that, Viktor clenched his fist and gave the muscular thug a right hook punch in the face. The man knocked back to the concrete. Viktor straightens his suit jacket then says, addressed to Otabek; "I'll leave it up to you now."

Yuuri, still looking stunned at what just happened, suddenly feels himself being dragged away from the scene. When he looks up he sees it's Viktor, pulling him by his arm towards one of the nearby cars.

"Get in, my piggy." Yuuri, too scared to disobey, quickly positions himself in the passenger seat. Then Viktor starts the car and drives away while the thugs scream in pain and fear.

* * *

Viktor suddenly stopped the car. Yuuri looked out the window and realized he was nowhere near his house. Matter in fact, they were near the beach. Would this mean Viktor was about to dispose him? A shiver of fear runs down Yuuri's spine when the idea ran through his head.

"Get out, my piggy," Viktor said, disembarking the car from his side. Yuuri quickly obeyed. Viktor walked around the car towards Yuuri.

"So that's it?" Yuuri asked with trembling voice. "You are going to kill me and dispose my body in the ocean?"

Viktor tilts his head with a taunting smile. "Don't be silly, my piggy. Would I really challenge this town's gang leader if I was planned to kill you?"

"Then why did you follow me all the way here to Hasetsu?!" Yuuri exclaimed, then, before he knew what happened, the other questions he wanted to scream out, was cut off by Viktor's lips. Then, when Viktor broke the kiss, he saw tears of shock well into Yuuri's eyes. "Why?" Yuuri chocked out when the tears started to drip down his cheeks. "Why?"

"Why what?" Viktor asked, surprised and slightly caught off guard by Yuuri's tears.

"Why did you just steal my first kiss," Yuuri finally chocked out, turning into a sobbing mess. "I'm sorry that I mistaken you with a male host in that Russian Nightclub! I'm sorry, okay? I know I insulted you back then! Is that why you came all the way here?! To scare me then humiliate me by stealing my first kiss, to make sure I would never ever forget you?!"

Viktor steps back, nervously. Never in his entire life he had met anyone reacting over a stolen first kiss like Yuuri. Obviously he was that inexperienced like he claimed in Russia. Obviously he valued his 'first kiss' strongly, saving it for the right person, and he just bluntly stole it. He didn't feel guilty now, did he?

"So what does this mean?" Yuuri asked, still sobbing uncontrollably. "What you just did to me…does it mean we are even now?!"

Viktor allowed the words run through his head. He didn't really kiss the man out of revenge or something. It was just a spur of the moment. He couldn't help it. He just did what he should have done two weeks earlier. Then a smile creeps up his face.

"No, not really, my piggy." Yuuri looked at Viktor in shock. "Did you really think you will get away with this so easy?"

"You just stole my first kiss, you jerk!" Yuuri yelled in anger. He was too angry, feeling too humiliated to be scared.

Viktor merely shrugs nonchalantly. "You know, it was not that much big of a deal. I've stolen many first kisses, but some of them were far better than yours. How about this, if you can fire me up with one of your kisses, I will return back to Russia and leave you and your family alone." Before Yuuri had the chance to object, Viktor took some money from his wallet and gave it to Yuuri. "Use this for a cab to drive you home."

Without another word, Viktor pressed the money in Yuuri's hand then stepped back around the car and stepped in. After glancing one more time at Yuuri, Viktor started the car and drove off. Yuuri then sank through his knees and resumed crying, wondering what he should do. What he could do. Fire him up with a kiss? How?

Yuuri realized it was now all up to Viktor. How long it would take for him to pay off his debt was all depending on Viktor and how quickly he would admit he had felt something. Also, was it even possible for a horrible man as horrible like Viktor Nikiforov would feel anything at all?

Yuuri dried his tears then took his phone and called for a cab. The best thing for now was to just go home, take a long hot bath in the hot spring to wash off all the horrible things that had happened to him. After that, he would do his best to stay away from Viktor as he possibly could, and maybe, just maybe Viktor would grow bored of him and just leave.

Or would that be just wishful thinking?

It took 30 minutes for the cab to arrive. Yuuri just stepped in without saying anything, wrapping his tracksuit's jacket around himself for warmth as the cab driver drove him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At certain moments I hate myself for writing Viktor so cruel, but then I keep reminding myself it's AU and that he's hardened by the life of crime and whatever happened to him in the past. But still, poor Yuuri :D
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment (would be so cool) or follow if you like to read more :D


	4. Meeting The Katsuki Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planned to update this story in January, but I changed my mind. Mainly because the chapter was finished earlier LOL

Yuuri stepped sleepily out of his room. The long, hot bath he had the previous night, nor the nightmare free night, hadn't done anything positive for him. He rather wanted to stay and hide in his bed for as long as he could, but his mom already asked him if he wanted to help clean the driveway.

While yawning openly, and with the snow shovel in his hand, Yuuri strolled down the hallway. The second he opened the front door to step out, something big and heave knocked him back to the floor, and a split second later he met a wet, slobbery tongue. Yuuri stared dumbfounded at the brown poodle who stopped licking his face and stared back at him, wagging her tail happily.

"Have we met before…?" Yuuri started to ponder why the dog looked so familiar, but he was quickly interrupted by footsteps, coming up to him from behind. Yuuri turned his head alarmed and found his dad with a handful of dishes.

"Isn't she just the most friendly dog you have ever seen?" Mr. Katsuki beamed like the sun. "She came with a good-looking, foreign business man. I think he said he was from Russia. Very friendly man. He's in the hot springs right now, but I guess you will meet him…" Mr. Katsuki stopped talking mid-sentence when Yuuri scrambled to his feet then took a quick dash towards the hot springs. Mr. Katsuki looked stunned for a second then looked at the dog and merely shrugged. "How about you come with me, little doggie? I have some delicious buns for you." The brown poodle wagged her tail excitedly then followed Mr. Katsuki to the kitchen.

Yuuri sprinted down the hallway, into the dressing rooms then charged inside the first bathing area. His shoes made a squeaky sound when he came to halt, then, after wiping his glasses to regain his vision after the hot steam clouded it, Yuuri found a few pair of eyes looking agitated at him, but neither of those eyes belonged to Viktor Nikiforov.

Without saying anything, Yuuri resumed his way to the private hot spring, opened the glass door and charged inside. After making the stupid mistake to not look where he planted his feet, Yuuri tripped over a bag, lost his footings and tumbled forward into the hot spring.

"AAAh!" Yuuri yelped right before he disappeared underwater. Then, when surfacing the water, Yuuri spit water, in a perfect plume, into Viktor's face. He was then met with a very bemused glare. "Sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"I like your boldness, my little piggy," Viktor suddenly said and his bemused look melted into an alluring smirk. "But next time if you decide the join me, please take your clothes off first. Unless you wanted my assistance." Viktor grabbed the bottom of Yuuri's shirt and tried to lift it over his head.

"No, stop it! I didn't come here for a bath!" Yuuri exclaimed in objection, fighting Viktor's strong hands away, but Viktor made it quite hard for him to succeed.

"Come on, little piggy, let me help you. I'm even volunteering myself to wash your back."

"I can wash myself!" Yuuri started to wriggle wildly. "Please , stop."

"Little piggy, I advise you to stop moving so much. Before you know it, I might do something by accident," Viktor said with a flirtatious grin.

Yuuri froze immediately. "Okay, I will stop moving, but only if you stop trying to take my clothes off." Viktor showed his hands, obediently and nodded, looking as sincere as he could. Yuuri finally relaxed, which wasn't his smartest move. Viktor grabbed the shirt again and pulled it over Yuuri's head then threw it away, shrugging nonchalantly.

"What? You really trusted me to stop?" Viktor smirked then his eyes landed on Yuuri's scar.

Yuuri, noticing Viktor's gaze roaming to his scar, grows nervous. "My scar? You think it's ugly, don't you?"

Viktor widened his eyes in surprise then frowns. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, at school during PE, my class mates always teased me with it or acted like they were grossed out." Yuuri dropped his eyes embarrassed. Why did he admitted something like that to a man who bullied him since he mistaken him as a host? It's not like he would feel sorry for him. He would definitely see it as his weakness and feel more encouraged to weaken him more.

"How did you get it?"

Yuuri shrugged. "I don't remember."

"How can you forget something like that?"

"I was twelve when I had a car accident. I woke up, weeks later with memory loss. An unnamed stranger brought me to the hospital, wounded and unconscious, so my mom and dad don't know what happened either."

Viktor grew silent, his fingers softly caressing the scar on Yuuri's chest. Yuuri couldn't help it but blush.

"Have you ever tried making love in a hot spring?" Yuuri looked up after Viktor's sudden question, meeting a wide, flirtatious grin.

"W-What...

"I love trying out new things. You?" Viktor asked, zooming his face closer to Yuuri's, penetrating his eyes deep into the brown ones. Yuuri's mouth opened and closed, making him look like a fish on dry land. His cheeks burned brightly. Viktor enjoyed Yuuri's reaction. "No answer means yes?"

"No!" Yuuri exclaimed, backing his face away before Viktor had the chance to kiss him. "Don't come any closer!"

With an alluring sparkle in his eyes, Viktor ignored the young skater's request and grabbed both Yuuri's hands into his, smirking cocky; "Please, little piggy, make me blush with your kiss."

_"This man seems so dignified and gentle, then, within seconds, he totally seems the opposite of gentle. How is that possible?"_

"You want me to keep stealing your kisses, don't you?" Viktor grinned, closing in, slowly. "I will, but next time you steal my kiss."

"No, stop!" Yuuri begged, backing his head away as far as he possibly could. Then, before he knew what happened, Yuuri felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Viktor grabbed a fistful of hair and vacuumed his lips on the young skater's, muffling his cries of pain. Tears of embarrassment rolled down his cheeks.

"For once, just contain yourself!" Yuri bellowed infuriated. All he wanted was taking a morning bath, not witnessing his boss stuffing his tongue down his obsession's throat.

Viktor breaks the kiss with a grin then cries, gleeful; "Hiya, kotyonok! Did you sleep well?"

"Help..." Yuuri looked at Yuri, pleading with tears filled eyes. "Please, help."

Viktor snorts. "Piggy, you think he would help you? Or are you asking him to join me here, pleasing you?"

"You're disgusting, old man!" Yuri roared, turning red in rage. Then he turned one-eighty and stomped out.

Viktor, grinning from ear to ear, slowly meets Yuuri's shocked looking eyes then asks, "Anyway, where were we?"

"Get away from me!" Yuuri choked out, pressing his hands against Viktor's chest, pushing him away. Then he rushed towards the side and hoisted himself up. Watching Yuuri leave the hot spring, Viktor cries merely; "See you at breakfast, piggy! I can't wait to meet the rest of your family!" Then his facial expression melts into a thoughtful look as he fingers roam down his waist to his lower back.  _"Piggy's scar...is it just a coincidence or...?"_  The door opened again, pulling Viktor from his thoughts. The silver haired man looked up and found Otabek, glaring at him.

"Thanks a lot, Papochka. You drove Yuri up the walls, leaving me with an infuriated roommate."

"Little kotyonok needs to grow up," Viktor said with an tired eye roll then looks at Otabek. "I want all information about Yuuri Katsuki, got it?"

Otabek nods. "I will do my best.

* * *

Yuri wolved down on his breakfast while glaring at Yuuri who poked, absently, in his food. He wondered how he could tell his parents their newest guests were part of a Russian mafia, without bringing them into danger. Mrs. Katsuki sat beside him, patting Makachin who lied across her lap, chewing happily onto a bun.

Suddenly a hand stroked down Yuuri's backside, startling the young figure skater from his thoughts. When he looked up he saw Viktor sitting down with an half opened bathrobe. Then the silver haired man smiled politely at Mrs. Katsuki.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, Mrs. Katsuki. You and your amazing family make us feel so welcome," Viktor said with a charming smile then winked at Yuuri. Yuuri dropped his eyes back onto his bowl of katsudon, trying to fight back a blush. Viktor then glared at Yuri. "Koytonok, be nice and tell them how much you appriciate their hospitality."

An angry growl is the only reply Viktor gets from Yuri before the young teen started gulping down his juice.

"You are too kind, Mr. Nikiforov," Mrs. Katsuki said, sending Viktor a warm smile. Then she chuckled. "You just called your friend koytonok, but what does it mean?"

"It's Russian for 'little kitten.' It really suits him, don't you think? He's just as adorable as an kitten," Viktor said then ruffled Yuri's hair, playfully.

Yuri, not liking what his boss did, slapped Viktor's hand away and growled; "Keep your hands off of me, old man!" Then he eyed the silver haired man up and down, disgust written all over his face. "Also, tie your robe properly, you pervert! I'm trying to eat here!"

Viktor merely smiled after Yuri's comment then suddenly the door behind Yuri slid open and Mari entered. Her eyes landed onto the blond boy who turned to see who startled him. Then she let out an excited scream.

"AAAH, you look exactly like my idol, the blond Takao!"

"His name is Yuri too," Mrs. Katsuki said, smiling and stroking Makachin.

"That is so confusing," Mari said then stroked her chin. "How about we call you, Yurio instead?!"

"Whaat?!" Yuri roared, feeling offended. Viktor's slapped him on the back, cheerfully.

"Yurio it is!" Yuri shot a glare at his boss, who ignored it and laughed; "I can ask them to call you koytonok instead. Your choice." Yuri stood up then stomped out the room, muttering Russian insults which were addressed to Viktor. Then Mrs. Katsuki gasped loudly.

"Oh no, how rude of me! You still haven't eaten anything! Please tell me what you would like to eat, Mr. Nikiforov."

"It's fine, Mrs. Katsuki," Viktor replied with a friendly smile then looked at Yuuri's bowl, interestedly. "I would like to have what Yuuri has. What is it?"

Not wanting to look rude in front of his mom and sister, Yuuri replied, reluctantly; "Pork cutlet bowl."

"It's our specialty," Mrs. Katsuki said then stood up and left to the kitchen, returning minutes later with a bowl. She placed it on the table, in front of her silver haired guest.

"WOW, AMAZING!" Viktor exclaimed, ecstatically. Then he took a bite. "VKUSNO!"

"Your expression is identical to the one Yuuri had, when he tried this dish for the first time," Mari said as she sat down where Yuri sat before he left. Then she placed her elbow on the table and cupped her chin in the palm of her hand. "It became his favorite dish, instantly."

"I'm pretty sure Mr. Nikiforov isn't interested in that sort of information, Mari," Yuuri said with an awkward look. She always had been a blabber mouth and before you knew it, she would tell everything. The last thing he wanted was her telling Viktor about his weight issues.

"I would love to know everything about you, Yuuri," Viktor said with a wink, then turns his head back to Mari. "Please tell me more."

"Well...Yuuri is just like our dad. The both of them have the habit of landing into awkward situations when they start drinking. Well, situations that are awkward for them soon they discover what they did, but for us it's fun to watch at."

Viktor turns his head, slowly, then smirks when he meets Yuuri's eyes. "Yeah, you can say that."

Mari frowns. "Wait, you two met before?" Yuuri opened his mouth to reply to say they never met, but Viktor was faster.

"Yes, about two weeks ago, I saw him in a Russian nightclub with a female friend and he looked quite drunk, yet very cute. He even approached me then used my tie like a leash and pulled me to a nearby seat."

Mari smirks. "I wish I had been there to see it. Yuuri is usually very shy, so seeing him make the first move, would have been quite funny to witness."

"I was not making a move on him, Mari! I was just trying to make new friends," Yuuri said in defence then dropped his eyes, hoping they wouldn't see his awkward blush.

"Well, mission accomplished, because Mr. Nikiforov came all the way here to strengthen his friendship with you," Mari laughed. Yuuri became even more red.

Viktor shakes his head with a smile then lies; "No, my visit to Hasetsu is because I have some business to do here. I didn't know Yuuri's family run a hot spring, so this is pure coincidental." Okay, that part was not entirely a lie. Otabek did take the rooms without knowing the inn belonged to the Katsuki family. Viktor smiled. "Though, I would love to do some sightseeing, but I might need a guide because I have no sense of direction, at all."

"Well, then you're lucky because Yuuri always guides the tourists. I'm pretty sure he can tell you a lot about Hasetsu," Mari said, ignoring Yuuri's objecting head shake. "Maybe he will even show you where he loves to spend his free time. Did you know he wants to be a professional figure skater?"

"Yes, Yuuri did mention it," Viktor said, then took another bite from his

pork cutlet. Yuuri decides to finish his bowl as well before his mom or sister would become worried and ask why he didn't eat his favorite dish.

* * *

Yuuri decided to show the Russian gang leader the most perfect view that Hasetsu had to offer. It was a small park near Hasetsu Castle with a view on the city. Yuuri loved to come there when he wanted to be alone, or practiced his balance on the benches. This time he did the same thing while Viktor enjoyed the view, until he broke the silence.

"Who was she? The woman who accompanied you when we met?" Yuuri kept jumping from one leg to the other, debating whether he should answer or not. The last thing he wanted was bringing Minako in danger. But then again, Viktor would probably find out anyway, and then what? How angry could he get if he kept ignoring his questions? Yuuri rather not wanted to find out. It was like Viktor could read his mind. "I'm just trying to make a small talk with you, my little piggy. It's not like I would use the information against you later." Then a cocky grin grew on his face. "But if you rather want to do something else, like kissing...

"Her name is Minako-sensei!" Yuuri replied quickly, scared that Viktor would start harassing him again. "She used to travel around the world as dancer. After my accident I started to spend more time in her ballet class than at home, so she urged me to start skating. She always cheered me on, but she also likes to meddle too."

Viktor nods in understanding then tilts his head, questioned. "You really don't remember anything from before the accident?"

"Nothing. The doctors said there is still a chance I will remember things eventually. It just needs time, they said. I doubt I will remember things, because it's been 11 years now." Yuuri sighed sadly and slowly sat down on the bench, beside Viktor.

Viktor looks thoughtful for a second then asks; "Do you have many friends?"

"I've spend a few years in Detroit with my coach, Celestino and another skater, Phichit. We became friends. And then there is Yuuko. We know each other for years. Her dad and my dad are friends, so we basically grew up together. Not that I remember much about my childhood, but she supports me with everything."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Viktor asked. Yuuri shook his head in response. "Ex-girlfriend?" Yuuri shook his head again. "Do you have any ex-lovers?"

"No comment!" Yuuri replied, curtly. He rather wanted to drop the subject and go home. Suddenly, a dog barked. Both men turn around and find Makachin barking at some pedestrians. Hasetsu Castle stood fierce behind the trees and caught Viktor's attention.

"Little piggy, what's that castle over there?""Oh, that's Hasetsu Castle. Inside is a ninja house," Yuuri replied, importantly.

Viktor's eyes widened in awe. "Really?! Ninjas?!" Before Yuuri knew what happened, he stood in front of the castle holding a camera while the silver haired gang leader was posing with Makachin, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hasetsu Castle!" Viktor cried in glee as Yuuri made the picture. Then Viktor took his phone back to check the results. The gang leader was quite happy with the results and posted it on his insta page. Yuuri frowned and wondered why a mafia boss needed social media, but was quickly interrupted when Viktor hooked his arm around him, pulled him closer an cried,

cheerfully; "I want a picture of you and me!"

"No, don't!" Yuuri exclaimed, nervously, pushing Viktor away. Sadly for him, Viktor was too strong and the picture was taken. Viktor grinned happily then opened instagram. Yuuri turned pale. "No, don't post it. I look awful and..."

"And what?" Viktor smirked.

"You never know who might see it."

"Don't worry. Only close friends are following me." Viktor stroked his chin, thoughtfully. "Though, maybe some followers are my enemy, trying to keep track of what I'm doing." Yuuri's face turned even more pale. Viktor laughed. "I'm kidding, little piggy. You are so easy to fool."

Yuuri opened his mouth to retort something back, but was interrupted by his phone. He took it from his pocket and saw it was Mari. After answering, his heart skipped a few beats with what Mari told him.

"Little piggy, what's wrong?" Viktor asked when he saw tears wet Yuuri's eyes and his mouth opened and closed, soundless. Yuuri's arm trembled, nearly dropping his phone, but Viktor was fast enough to catch it. Curiously, he held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Mr. Nikiforov?! This is Mari. You need to come to the hospital, asap! Dad, Mr. Katsuki...he's...he's in bad shape!"


	5. Power Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but to make it up it's extra long. Longest chapter so far :D
> 
> warning: I know you guys might know it by now, but this chapter contains a bit of violence and harassment. Not so much that it should be rated M.

Yuuri and Viktor rushed inside the hospital, meeting Mari in the waiting room. Her eyes were red and teary. She instantly fell into Yuuri's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Dad was attacked by members from Seung Gil's gang," Mari chocked out. "Seung Gil-Lee was there himself too, and said he didn't appreciate it that our new friend beat up two of his goons and threatened him. He wants money, a lot, otherwise he will keep sending men until..." Mari swallowed. Yuuri's eyes widened in shock.

Viktor nods in understanding, then asks, worriedly; "How is Mr. Katsuki doing now?"

"The doctors say he will be fine, but he needs to stay in the hospital for a few days. They broke some of his ribs, his right arm and he has a concussion. On top of that he has stab wounds on his arms and scars and bruises all over his body. They had no mercy at all," Mari replied. Viktor's fists clenched in anger. Mari looked at her brother. "Dad is awake, but they said he needs rest, so maybe it's best you go inside to see him before visiting time is over."

Yuuri nods then starts following his older sister to his dad's room but was stopped when Viktor grabbed his arm. Yuuri turned around.

"Little piggy, they will pay for this. I will send Otabek and Yurio. They will..."

"No! You've done already enough!" Yuuri snapped angrily. Viktor was taken aback, momentarily. "Didn't you hear what Mari said? Mr. Gil-Lee had his men attack my dad because of what you and your buddies did! You should have left when I told you!"

"And then what?!" Viktor retorted. "Then you would be the one in hospital!"

"But my dad would have been save!"

"You don't know that!"

"Like I've said, you have done enough! I want you and your buddies gone by the time we get home!" Yuuri turned one-eighty then stormed inside Mr. Katsuki's room, without another word.

 _"When I first met you, I knew you're innocent eyes didn't belong to this world. Still, I believed that once I saw hate in your eyes, you can survive this cruel world I try to survive in. But I never thought I would be the first to receive your most hateful look,"_ Viktor thought as he watched Yuuri leave.

Otabek, Mickey and Yuri, who had escorted Mrs. Katsuki and Mari to the hospital after they heard the news, approach Viktor, slowly. Yuri snorted. "That fatso is not as shy as we first expected. Do I have permission to kill him for his rudeness?"

Viktor sends a scowl at the blond boy then looks at Otabek. "Did you manage to find anything about piggy's past?" Otabek shook his head in reply. Viktor thought for a moment then sighed deep. "Put it on hold. For now, find one of Gil-Lee's men and bring him back to me!" Otabek nodded then walked off.

"Old man gets weak. Usually he would have allowed us to kill the person who dared to speak to him like that. Who knew Viktor Nikiforov could have mercy on someone?" Yuri mumbled as he and Mickey followed Otabek out the door.

Viktor watches his three henchmen leave then looks at the door of Mr. Katsuki's room where Mari exited. The young woman walked towards the silver haired man.

"I know this might sound weird, but during breakfast I couldn't help wondering if we met before. I just don't know where."

"It's my first time in Hasetsu," Viktor replied.

Mari nods in understanding then drags in deep, sad sigh. "I don't know why, but Yuuri really blames himself for what happened to dad. With that huge amount of money Seung Gil wants, and with dad's medical bill, I'm sure we will have to close the hot springs."

"Don't give up. Things will get better, I assure you," Viktor said, placing his hand on Mari's shoulder. "I will make sure Seung Gil will leave you and your family alone."

"I know you mean it well, but please don't do anything stupid. The last thing we want is for you to get into trouble with Seung Gil."

Viktor smirked. "Don't you worry about me. I have dealt with men like Seung Gil before." Mari looked worried. Viktor's charming smile quickly returned then he asked, politely; "Do you want me to contact Yuuko? Maybe she can help your brother get through this. He told me she's his friend."

"Yeah, she is, but maybe Yuuri rather walks back with you."

Viktor chuckles softly. "Trust me, I'm the last person he wants to see right now. It's best I stay out of his hair for a bit until he cooled down.

"I understand you're not going to tell me what happened?" Mari asked. Viktor shook his head. Mari sighed deep then says; "Yuuko works at Ice Castle, which is an indoor ice rink." Viktor nodded in understanding then started to turn around, but was stopped when Mari spoke again. "Mr. Nikiforov, Yuuko was my brother's ONLY friend before you came around, and she will be his only friend, again, if you get yourself assassinated by a gang leader. Please don't do anything stupid. Yuuri needs you more than you think."

Without another word, Mari turned around and walked back into the hospital room, leaving Viktor behind, her words rolling through his head. Then he left, shortly after, deciding to visit Ice Castle anyway. If someone knew something about little piggy's past, she would.

* * *

Viktor entered Hasetsu Ice Castle then walked towards the counter in the entry hall. Three identical faces popped up over the edge, greeting him with an identical grin.

"Hello and welcome to Hasetsu Ice Castle. What can we do for you?" they asked in unison.

"I'm looking for someone named Yuuko. " Viktor stuffed his right hand deep into the pockets of his pants then leaned with the left side of his body against the edge of the counter, casually. The three girls just smiled at him then turned around and called out for their mom.

"MOM! There's a foreign looking business man looking for you!" the three girls yelled in sync, then a young, slender framed face popped from behind the shelves in the back. Viktor saw she had brown eyes and reddish-brown hair, tied into a messy pony tail. She looked quite pretty, so had Yuuri being lying to him when he asked she was his ex-girlfriend? He probably did, otherwise he would have been stupid and blind. Viktor's thought quickly was interrupted when the young woman walked over to the counter.

"Hello. What can I do for you, sir?" A warm, bubbly smile beamed at him. Yup. Yuuri had definitely been stupid and blind. Viktor quickly shook his thoughts off then smiled back.

"My name is Viktor Nikiforov and I'm a friend of Yuuri Katsuki. Viktor crossed his legs as he leaned a bit more comfortable against the counter, smiling charmingly at the young woman. "Yuuri told me a lot about you. He said you two are friends for a very long time."

Yuuko nods. "Yes, we are. But to be honest, I'm quite surprised when you say you're his friend as well. I mean, he's not good at making friends, being shy and all."

"Yeah, I know." Viktor chuckled. "It didn't take long for me to figure out it was actually alcohol that boosted him enough and gave him the confidence to walk up to me. We've met in a Russian Nightclub."

Yuuko gasped ecstatically, nearly flinging herself over the counter in excitement as she exclaimed; "Wait! You're a former figure skater who decided to go in retirement then met Yuuri and was awe-stricken with his appearance and decided to come to Hasetsu to become his coach!" The three little girls widened their eyes in amazement then each grabbed their phone and started googling Viktor's name.

"Viktor, would that be with a 'c' or a 'k'?" Viktor smiled nervously in return then turned back to the children's equally bubbly mother.

"Actually…no." Viktor then tilted his head curiously. "What made you think I was a figure skater myself?"

Yuuko looked slightly disappointed before she replied; "Well, you certainly are built like a professional figure skater. And your suit is fancy enough to be worn by a professional coach." Suddenly her eyes started to sparkle with excitement again. "But that doesn't mean you can't become his coach! I mean, Minako is a great ballet teacher, but with just ballet routines, Yuuri won't win."

Viktor straightens his bearings then eyes the young woman, nervously. Then he smiled, nervously; "I'm afraid I'm just a mere business man, coming to Hasetsu to do my job. Besides, I have never set one foot on ice before, unless it was a frozen street of course." Yuuko sighed disappointed.

"Oh, well… you definitely looked like someone who would bring out a side of Yuuri-Kun we've never seen before."

Viktor strokes his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, a magic spell that will change the little piggy into a prince…"

"Huh?" Yuuko frowned. Viktor quickly smiled.

"Nothing…"

"So…you are really not a figure skater?" Yuuko asked, looking quite sad. "I mean, if you came to Hasetsu to hide from your fans, I would understand and you can trust us that we won't…"

"Sorry, mom," the girl with the blue ribbon in her hair said, cutting her mom off. Then she looked up from her phone. "We can't find any Russian figure skater named Viktor Nikiforov."

The girl with the purple ribbon nodded agreed then chimed in; "Though, a Russian and very notorious gang leader goes by the that name." All eyes instantly look at Viktor. Viktor simply sighed then lifted his silver colored bang from his eye as he spoke.

"Seriously, you have no idea how many times this happens to me in Russia. It even happens so many times I seriously start to question if I should change my name, or even should stop introducing myself to new people."

Yuuko looked at Viktor sympathetically. The three girls however, eyed him suspiciously as they asked, at the same time; "So you're saying that's not you?"

"Viktor Nikiforov is quite a common name in Russia, all spelled slightly different. Besides, I bet there are many girls in Hasetsu sharing the same name as you three." Viktor did not lose his confident posture when he said that and smiled.

"If their parents have the same obsession for figure skating like ours have…" the girl with pink ribbon said.

"But we highly doubt…" the other two girls said, but were cut off by their mom.

"Girls, leave Mr. Nikiforov alone! Go watch some TV, but make sure it's not one of those silly detective shows." The three girls glared suspiciously at Viktor one more time then left. Yuuko sighed tiredly, but then instantly beamed another smile at Viktor. "I'm so sorry for their behaviour, Mr. Nikiforov. I really hope you visit Ice Castle with Yuuri-Kun one day. Maybe he can even teach you some moves…"

Viktor chuckles. "I really doubt that. I'm what they call, a disaster when I set one foot on the ice. Seriously, if the streets in Russia are frozen and people see me, they take a detour." Yeah, they did, but not because they were afraid he would knock them off their feet as he slipped. They were afraid he would actually kill them if they dared to walk past him. So his excuse was not entirely a lie. "Anyway, I think it will take a while before Yuuri comes here again. His dad, Mr. Katsuki, is in hospital after he was…injured. Some men working for Seung Gil used him as a…example."

"Oh, no!" Yuuko gasped and her eyes widened. "You're staying at the hot springs?"

"Uhm…yes."

"Could you tell Yuuri-Kun I will visit him tonight, after I closed up this place?" Viktor replied with a short nod, then turned around and walked out the door, starting on his way back to the hot springs.

* * *

Viktor walked into the living room where he found Otabek reading on the couch while Yuri lied stretched out with his head resting on Otabek's lap, chewing onto a piece of bubble gum, lazily. Mrs. Katsuki and Mari were helping the guests and costumers as best as they could. Then Yuuri came out the kitchen carrying a crate with bottles of beer. Their eyes met shortly, but it was long enough for Viktor to notice the exhausted look in the brown eyes.

"Yuuri, how about you take a little break and eat something with me?" Viktor said cheerfully.

"Busy!" Yuuri replied curtly and walked outside, still carrying the crate with empty beer bottles. Yuri turned his head, slowly, then stopped chewing as he shot a smirk at Viktor.

"Looks like you screwed up, Boss Viktor!"

Viktor's eyes gleamed dangerously as he pierced hem into Yuri's eyes. "How about you stop acting like a spoiled brat for once and help out a little, instead of lying around like a lazy bum!" Yuri's and Otabek's yaws slowly dropped. "Mr. Katsuki lies in hospital, so would it be much trouble to lift some of your fingers and help Mrs. Katsuki and Mari?!"

"Relax, old man. Have you forgotten we are guests, not…"

"Now you're not!" Viktor barked then noticed even the costumers and guests were gaping at him. He quickly calmed down then said, with softer voice; "There's nothing wrong with showing some Russian neighbourly love once in a while." Even though Viktor's voice was softer, his eyes were not. Yuri gulped then slid off the couch obediently and hurried into the kitchen to see if they had something to do for him. Otabek closed his book with a loud snap then stood up as well, but was stopped by Viktor when he wanted to follow Yuri. Viktor sighed tiredly. "Where is Mickey?"

"Soaking in the hot springs," Otabek replied, then instantly could guess what Viktor would say next. "I'll just go get him and try another attempt on finding a snitch who is willing to tell us where to find Seung Gil-Lee."

Viktor watches the young man leave then turns around and sees Yuuri returning into the house. He instantly rushed towards the young skater and blocks his way of going to the kitchen, then cries gleeful; "Yuuri! You wanna take a walk with me and Makkachin?! Maybe we can go the beach and…"

Without giving Viktor so much as an answer or even a look, Yuuri dodges Viktor's attempt of blocking his way and disappears into the kitchen where he found a disturbing sight of Yuri covered in flour. The young mafia apprentice glared at him with an equal bemused look as the young skater wore on his face.

"Hey! It's not like I'm in this fucking kitchen out of free will! Also, where can I find a recipe book written in a language that is NOT Japanese?! I can't read any of these stupid things!"

"Yurio, stop fooling yourself. You can't even read Russian or English written books," Viktor said jokingly and leaned against the kitchen doorframe.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME, OLD MAN!" Yurio barked infuriated and was about to throw a ball of dough at his boss , but was stopped by Yuuri who snatched it from his hands. Yuri's face turned into an objective scowl. "Hey! You're sister ordered me to make dumplings, so dumplings is what I am going to make!" And with that, Yuri stole the ball of dough back, smashed it onto the kitchen counter top and used his fists to punch and slap it thoroughly. Yuuri slapped his forehead and sighed tiredly, then saw Otabek and Mickey come up from behind Viktor.

"Papoch…." Otabek's mouth stopped moving when he saw Yuri abusing the dough. Then he cleared his throat. "Hey, Tiger! What did that dough ever do to you?"

Yuri looked up then shot a dirty look at Viktor before meeting Otabek's eyes and replied "You see dough, but I see a certain Russian gang leader's face!"

"Koneko-Chan, you know it's not nice if you to talk about Yakov like that," Viktor said, dryly, his arms folded in a stern manner. Yuri opened his mouth, but saw the murderous look in Viktor's eyes and gulped his words down, realizing he would be in far more trouble if he admitted it was Viktor's face, and not Yakov's.

"Stop giving me stupid nicknames," Yuri mumbled under his breath, leaving the dough for what it was and started peeling the potatoes instead. Otabek eyed Yuri for a moment then turned back to Viktor.

"Mickey and I are heading out. We will give you a call when we have news." Viktor simply nodded, his eyes fixated on Yuuri. Then realizing the young skater would ignore him for the rest of the evening, Viktor turned around as well and called for Makkachin, heading out the door with her.

After a long walk down the beach, Viktor turned back to the house and found Yuri stretched out on the couch, grunting miserably. When he noticed Viktor, he instantly jolted up and wailed; "Viktor, before you decide to bite my head off, Mrs. Katsuki told me to take a break from making dumplings! Those horrible things will definitely keep hunting my dreams for years…"

"Where is little piggy?" Viktor asked, looking around the place while Makkachin curled up on the floor and fell asleep.

"He said something about heading out to find a night time job, to pay off that crook of a Seung-Gil faster. He would ask a woman named Minako first. Apparently she works at a snack bar and…" Yuri's mouth dropped agape when his boss turned one-eighty and headed out the door, beckoning him with a firm pull of his head. Yuri pulled in a deep, tired sigh but eventually, followed reluctantly.

Yuri tried to keep up with Viktor's firm, big steps as they walked down the streets. Along the way, Viktor asked a young couple where to find Minako's snack bar. Then the place was easy to find, and Yuri dropped himself onto a seat soon they had entered the bar.

"Welcome, how can I help…" a woman with medium length brown hair started to ask as she came from the back, but then stopped talking, abruptly, when her eyes found Viktor. They instantly filled with rage. "You!"

Before Viktor knew what happened, he received a painful punch into his face. He stumbled onto his feet, briefly, then instantly straightened his composure and grabbed for a paper napkin, holding it briefly against his swollen lip. Then he looked at the bit of blood that stained the napkin and winced. Yuri hadn't moved at all. He was too tired.

"I have no idea why I deserved that. I only came here to see Yuuri," Viktor said, about to fold the paper napkin and putting it away in his jacket chest pocket, but a blow to his stomach stopped him from doing that. All Viktor saw was a long leg before the foot attached to it hit his stomach, knocking him off his feet. Then the owner flung herself forward and pinned him down onto the floor.

"Good thing Yuuri is not here! Who do you think you are, taking advantage of a innocent and defenceless, yet very drunk and stupid young man?!" she exclaimed, her eyes fuming with rage. Viktor merely looked her in the eyes, then suddenly gets it.

"Ah, little piggy told you, didn't he?" His smirk instantly melted into an innocent look, as if he had been the victim instead of Yuuri, and said; "To be honest, piggy came onto me, remember? I merely did what I thought he wanted me to do, that's all."

"Quit playing games, Mr. Nikiforov, and tell me how far you crossed the line when you had him abducted to your room! Or else I will start BREAKING more than just your lip!"

A snort came from their right, followed by Yuri's voice.

"Would you actually believe me if I told you he didn't get to the action part, because some idiot forgot to knock first before entering the room?"

"Thank you, Yurio!" Viktor glared at Yuri from underneath Minako, who still pinned him to the floor with force. "Next time, SHUT UP, will yah?!" Then the silver haired man beamed a charming smile at the ballet instructor. "Have you calm down? If yes, could you release me, or will we stay like this for a little while longer? FYI, I don't mind either way."

A long, disgusted grunt came from their right. Minako pierced her eyes angrily into the blue ones that looked back at her, charmingly, showing her some beautiful white teeth as he flashed a smile at her. It made her sick to the stomach.

"In Russia you might be able to sweep women off their feet, but I am not that easy!" Minako exclaimed, but before she knew it, the tables turned on her. Viktor freed both his arms with a quick pull then grabbed both her arms and rolled over, landing on top. Then he pinned both of her wrists against the floor, beside each side of her head.

"You know, no matter how much I love this little game, you must know I'm the kind of person who wants the upper hand." Viktor beamed a smirk at her.

Even though she was now the one in a bad predicament, Minako refused to show it and yelled; "Get off of me, you jerk!" Then she tried to wriggle her wrists free, but it was futile. Viktor was too strong.

"You seem upset. Just up to a few minutes ago, I got the impression you liked this little game."

"You are the most disgusted human being I have ever met!" Minako yelled infuriated. Then she was cut off by the sound of a ringing phone. It happened to be Viktor's. He wriggled his eyebrows at her for a second then answered his phone.

"This better be good," Viktor smirked into the phone, blocking Minako's punches with his free arm. Yuri seemed to have fallen asleep with his head resting on his arms.

"HELP!" Minako screamed, hoping the person who called Viktor was a good person and would come to her aid.

Viktor quirks a frown. "Seriously? You think this person would help you? I seriously doubt-ouch!"" Viktor saw Minako's fist too late and she hit her target—his nose.

"Who are you harassing this time?"

"Mickey, just shut up and tell me why you called," Viktor grunted into the phone then dodged another punch from Minako. He grinned at her, triumphantly. Mickey cleared his throat.

"The thing is…Otabek and I managed to capture one of Seung Gil-Lee's men."

Viktor's grin grows even more wider. "That's awesome, Mickey. Just text me where you guys are and I come over, dealing with it." Viktor hung up then slowly rose to his feet. "Look, you seem like a very nice person to hang out with, but I have to be somewhere." Viktor then took a moment and scanned his eyes through the place. "You know, this place looks nice too. Maybe little piggy and I will come over and have dinner here."

"Don't you dare to come back, you bastard. And LEAVE Yuuri alone as well! He has already enough of his plate without you harassing him!" Minako stood up and straightened her clothes.

"Well, to be fair, piggy approached…"

"Stop calling him names!" Minako clenched her fists. Viktor decided to take a step back, out of safety. "I really hope you don't call him like that in his face. He has a very low self-esteem, and you will only lower it more with those ridicules names! You should leave! You will only ruin him!"

Viktor merely smiled at Minako then replied, calmly; "Actually, I think my stay here might give him…well…the little push he needs. He might even show you a complete different side of himself. In the nightclub, you only saw a tiny glimpse of who he can be."

"HE WAS DRUNK!"

Viktor huffs slightly. "Well, I should have expected not all piggy's friends would be that supportive towards me and his relationship."

"What do you mean, not all his friends?!"

"Well…" Viktor shrugged nonchalantly. "According to Mari and his best friend, Yuuko, I could have a positive effect on piggy. Mari said so herself, at the hospital today, and Yuuko did too when I visited her at the ice rink. You better watch out, you know. I don't react very well to people who try to stand between me and what I want." Viktor then turned with a sly grin and made way to the door, yelling back at Yuri; "Yurio! We're leaving!"

Yuri, snapping his head up with a jolt, then barks angrily; "How many times do I need to tell you, that's not my NAME!" Then he stood up and forced his legs to follow his boss.

"YOU BETTER RETURN BACK TO RUSSIA FIRST THING IN THE MORNING, OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" Minako screamed then shut the door behind the two with a loud bang. Then she grabbed her phone and dialled Yuuri's number. "Yuuri, good thing you left early. That dirt-bag came here looking for you. Seriously, you have to call the police."

Yuuri, looking around the crowded nightclub he was in, replies nervously; "Minako, I know you are worried, but please stay out of it, okay? The last thing I want is for you to get hurt by him. I decided to stay out of his way and ignore him the best I can when I'm home. He will grow bored of me eventually and leave."

"That is what you think, Yuuri. You did not see the look in his eyes when he said he didn't react well on people standing between him and that what he wants. In this case, you. Also, where are you?" Minako frowned, suddenly hearing the loud music in the background.

"I took a part-time job at the local nightclub. It's the only quick way for me to earn the cash I need to get Seung Gil off our backs. They pay after my shift is over."

"Yuuri! I don't think working at a nightclub is the best way…"

"Minako, I have to hang up. customers need me. Also, please don't tell mom or Mari. They will only get worried over nothing." Before Minako could reply, Yuuri hung up and walked over to the costumer who had signaled for him. "Welcome to the Blue Dragon, what can I get you?" Yuuri smiled politely.

The costumer, an young man with messy dark hair and green eyes, winked flirtatiously at the young skater before he patted on the seat next to him.

"How about you come sit with me and drink with me?"

Yuuri starts to shuffle nervously as he stuttered; "A-actually…I'm a waiter not a customer."

"I know you're not a customer, but I don't think your boss would mind if you sit with me and keep me happy. I mean, I paid for company as well."

"A-again, I'm a waiter not a host. But if you want, I can send you one." Yuuri took a step back, wondering how anyone would ever expect him to be a male host. He didn't even look attractive enough to be one. Quickly he sent a polite smile and readied himself to rush off, but a strong hand around his wrist stopped him.

"This nightclub belongs to my cousin, so your job is whatever I tell you. Now sit, and drink with me!" Before Yuuri had the chance to object, the customer pulled him beside him.

* * *

Shortly after they left Minako's place, Viktor and Yuri arrived at the address Mickey gave them by text. They found Otabek and Mickey leaning against the wall of an abandoned building. A man sat on the ground, his hands tied behind his back as he glared angrily at the young men that captured him. Then he saw Viktor approach and his scowl slowly melted into a frightened look.

"Not you again," the man whimpered, recognizing the silver haired man from the night he and his friend harassed Yuuri. Viktor dragged in a deep sigh as he approached closer. Yuri joined Mickey and Otabek.

"Yes! It's me. Again!" Viktor smirked as he stared down onto the whimpering man. "Now, since you're working for a mob boss yourself, I get you know the drill. I threaten you, maybe mess up my knuckles a little in the process when I rebuilt your face…or…you tell me where I can find your boss. The choice is yours."

"I will never betray my boss!" the man barked angrily, trying to hide his fear behind a scowl. From the corner of his eye, the man saw his two captures and the young teen look at him, slapping their foreheads as if he had said something he shouldn't have.

Viktor proceeds looking down at the man, his face calm and collected. No sign of whatever was going through his mind was shown on his face. If it wasn't for his finger, slowly stroking his chin, the man would have thought Viktor had turned into stone. Then, suddenly, the silver haired man stopped stroking his chin and snapped his fingers, as if he suddenly got an idea.

"Stick out your tongue," Viktor ordered sharply, his face still stone cold. Slowly he took a knife from his pocket and extended it towards the man's face, who's eyes widened in horror. Would the Russian man really do what he thought he wanted to do? Viktor's impatience grew with the man's hesitation. "I said, stick your tongue out!"

"No! Please, please!" the man begged, pleading at Viktor with his eyes. A puddle started to form from under the man's butt. Viktor noticed it and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You are already peeing yourself and I haven't even done anything." Fast as lightning, Viktor grabbed a fist full of the man's greasy hair and held the knife against his ear. "You better start talking before you lose an ear! And trust me, I won't stop there!"

"No! Please! I'll talk!" the man wailed, feeling the sharpness of the blade cut the skin around his ear. The puddle underneath him grew and grew. It irritated Viktor. It ruined his best shoes.

"Stop peeing and START talking!" Viktor bellowed with loud, booming voice as he yanked the man's hair and pressured the knife more against his ear. "Where can we find Seung Gil-Lee?!"

"Blue Dragon!"

"What?!"

"It's a nightclub!" the man wailed as he felt something warm drip down his neck. "Seung Gil owns the place recently! Now you know, so…you let me go…right?!"

Viktor released the man's hair and removed the knife, but remained casting over the whimpering man. His eyes pierced coldly down into the man's eyes. Facing enemies or traitors, Viktor would never kill them directly, quite the contrary, he would torture them to death, slowly.

"Actually…no!" Viktor pocketed his knife and started to walk away as he said, to one of his henchmen; "Otabek, he's yours now! You can do whatever you want with him but, make sure he will suffer and scream in pain." Otabek nodded, took a knife from his pocket and walked towards the man.

"What?! But I told you where to find Seung!" the man hollered in fear. Viktor halted in his tracks, but kept looking ahead instead of back. His hands buried deep into the pocket of his trench coat.

"Yes, you did! But you should have listened when I ordered you to stay away from the Katsuki family."

"That was not me! Seung-Gil ordered someone else to attack Mr. Katsuki!"

Viktor turns halfway and smirks at the man. "Well…if you are nice enough to give more details to my friend, he maybe won't kill you." And with that, Viktor walked off, ordering Mickey and Yuri to come with him.

* * *

Yuuri tried to squirm himself free from the overly friendly customer's grasp, but realized quickly that his endeavour was futile. The man, barely two years older than him, was too strong. The costumer's bodyguards standing a few feet away, grinned at him madly. Neither of the other costumers seemed to bother helping him. Yuuri started to feel very tiny and defenseless. He had to do something, but what?

The man, thinking Yuuri had stopped squirming because he was surrendering himself, smirked cocky and held up a bottle of champagne with one hand while clutching his other arm around Yuuri in a tight grasp. Then he ordered Yuuri to drink it.

"Come on, kid! Didn't anyone taught it's polite to drink if someone offers you a drink?!"

"I declined, politely," Yuuri whimpered, trying to squirm away. "Let me go or I'll call the police."

The man wasn't taken aback by Yuuri's threat and only laughed. "Do you have any idea who I am?! My name is Shibasaki Lee, cousin of Seung Gil-Lee. He's the most powerful man in this town! Your family's throats will be slid in no time if you call the police!" Yuuri's eyes widened in fear. Shibasaki smirked pleased. Yuuri gulped anxiously.

"Sir, my shift as waiter isn't over yet. I really need the money and don't want to end up drunk." Shibasaki tilted his head as if Yuuri's words intrigued him. "So…will you let me return to my normal job if I'll drink with you?"

"Depends…" A smirk crept up on Shibasaki's face and Yuuri started to have a very bad feeling. Shibasaki took Yuuri's chin between his fingers and stroked his lip with his thumb. "I will let you go, if you drink this bottle till the last drop. I don't mind how fast you do it, but if you'll succeed, you can go back being a waiter."

Yuuri's eyes dart back and forth between Shibasaki and the champagne bottle. He wasn't serious, right? The look in Shibasaki's eyes told him he was serious.

"Sir, I can't be drunk. I still have a two hour shift and…"

"Come on, you're not gonna tell me you're getting drunk that fast?" Shibasaki laughed then messed up Yuuri's hair as if he was a five year old kid. Then he poked Yuuri's cheeks tauntingly. Yuuri started to feel quite embarrassed. Shibasaki took Yuuri's face between both hands, their noses nearly touching. "I would really like to see you drunk, my little gumdrop."

 _"Gumdrop?!"_ Yuuri's eyes widened even more. Why did he always have to be so unfortunate and bump into the perverts? Why couldn't they just leave him be?

Shibasaki dangled the bottle in front of Yuuri's face. The look in the man's eyes told Yuuri he wouldn't give up until he had done what he wanted him to do. Maybe it was best to let him his way and get over with it.

"You promise you let me go?"

"Soon the bottle is empty? Yes." Shibasaki confirmed his words with a firm nod. Without hesitating any longer, Yuuri starts chugging the champagne down. Shibasaki watched at him with an entertained smirk.  _"I really underestimated this kid. He can really drink, impressive!"_

Yuuri stopped halfway he bottle to take some air then gulped the other half down. He instantly regretted his decision when he started to feel very fuzzy. Hoping the costumer would just let him leave, Yuuri tried to stand up from his seat, but was pulled back with force, falling into Shibasaki's lap. Yuuri had no idea why, but it made him giggle momentarily. He had dropped the empty bottle in the process, lying now scattered on the floor.

"See, I knew you would like it." Shibasaki's words knocked back some senses into Yuuri's head.

"No! I don't!" Yuuri tried to squirm himself free and off Shibasaki's lap. "You let me go, like you promised."

"But the fun just started," Shibasaki said flirtatiously. Yuuri's eyes widened in shock when he felt Shibasaki's hand find his way underneath his shirt, roaming slowly down his abdomen. Yuuri didn't hesitate for a moment and grabbed what was near him—a empty beer bottle.

"I said, NO!" Yuuri exclaimed and the bottle hit Shibasaki's head. Shibasaki howled in pain and released Yuuri in the process. Yuuri was too dizzy and wobbly to bolt and two of Shibasaki's bodyguards snatched Yuuri from behind.

After feeling the side of his head and coming to a realisation that he wasn't seriously injured, but still bled, Shibasaki pierced his eyes into Yuuri's and barked; "You will pay for this!"

"Seung Gil-Lee?" a voice suddenly hollered through the nightclub before Shibasaki's fist had the chance to hit Yuuri's face. "I'm looking for Seung Gil-Lee!" Shibasaki turned around and saw three men had entered the club. A brown haired, a blond haired and a silver haired man. The silver haired man wore a black suit with Bordeaux colored tie, his trench coat over his arm as he scanned the club. The two with him looked quite young, both wearing simple trousers and a shirt with jacket. The blond kid's shirt had a roaring tiger on it, saying; "Russian Tiger." Shibasaki frowned.

"Why are you looking for my cousin?!"

The silver haired man, Viktor, slowly turned his head and found Shibasaki. His two bodyguards kept a tight grip on Yuuri, who wasn't able to stand straight on his feet without them. Viktor's pupils dilated in shock for a moment, but then his calm and collective posture returned and he walked towards Shibasaki and his men, calmly.

"Looks like someone hit your head pretty hard," Viktor said then stood still in front of Shibasaki. Even though anger boiled up inside him for seeing Yuuri in the state he was in, Viktor decided to give Shibasaki the impression he didn't know Yuuri. Though, it didn't mean he wouldn't make him pay for it.

"It's nothing. This little shit over here doesn't know his place!" Shibasaki growled as he pointed at the limply man in his bodyguards tight grip. "But don't worry, he will regret he ever set foot in this club." Shibasaki extends his hand to the seat. "But please sit down…Mr…?"

"Nikiforov…" Viktor replied. "Viktor Nikiforov!" The two bodyguards instantly pushed Yuuri out of the way, took out their guns and aimed it onto Viktor. Both Mickey and Yuri did the same thing with their guns, aiming them on Shibasaki. The other costumers turned quiet, looking at the standoff in front of them. Shibasaki's face was as pale as a sheet. Viktor smirked tauntingly. "What? You know my name?"

"M-Mr. N-Nikiforov…" Shibasaki stammered anxiously. His eyes darted back and forth between the three men. "There is no need for violence, is there?"

Viktor pierced his eyes coldly into Shibasaki's for a moment then says; "I rather play a game."

"A…game…?" Shibasaki frowned then laughs nervously; "A game? Sure. I mean, everything is fine as long we don't shoot each other's head off, right? Tell me what game you like to play, and we'll play it." Shibasaki laughed nervously while he signalled at his men to lower their guns. Mickey and Yuri lowered theirs as well.

"Great!" Viktor said then thought for a moment. "How about we play…the game of chopping arms?!"

"W-Wh—AAAAGH!" Shibasaki howled when he felt a sharp pain through his right upper arm. When he looked over he found Yuri, pulling his knife back out of his arm with a quick pull. Nobody had seen him move, that quick he was. The two bodyguards even needed a moment to realize what happened then draw their guns, but as Yuri kicked one bodyguard's firearm away, Mickey dealt with the other one. Viktor remained all calm and collective, as if nothing had happened. His eyes piercing coldly into Shibasaki's as the man tried to stop his arm from bleeding. "Why?! Why did you do this?!"

"You're cousin will know," Viktor replied then walked over towards Yuuri, lifting him up then over his shoulder. "You wouldn't mind it if I'll take him with me, right?" Then, without waiting for a reply, Viktor turned around back to the exit, ordering Mickey and Yuri to follow.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS…NIKIFOROV!" Shibasaki roared then looked at his warily bodyguards. "Don't you just stand there, you idiots! Find me something to bind my wound!"

"How awesome was that?!" Yuri laughed excitedly as he chopped the air with his knife. "He didn't see me move when I did this and…"

"Yurio, behave!" Viktor said as they walked to their rental car. "Otherwise I'll let you walk back home." Viktor opened the backseat door and dropped Yuuri onto the backseat then sat down next to him while Mickey positioned himself in the driver's seat and Yuri into the passenger seat. Then they drove off.

Halfway the trip back home, Yuuri slowly opened his eyes then let out painful grunt as he held his head. Then he looked slowly to his right and saw Viktor.

"V-Viktor? W-what…" Yuuri scanned his surroundings and realized he was in a moving car. "Where are you taking me?" Then a horrified conclusion entered his head. "You're angry because I told you this morning to leave!" Yuuri gasped. "And now you want to get rid of me, don't you?"

 _"Actually, what I want right now is sleep with you…"_ Viktor thought to himself as he scanned the young man next to him. Instead of telling Yuuri he had no plans to kill him, Viktor grinned.

Yuuri's face turns pale instantly hen starts fidgeting with his shirt, anxiously. He was going to kill him. How could he persuade him not to? Then it hit him.

"Y-You said…a while back…" Yuuri gulped and fidgeted with his clothes even more. "You said you would leave me alone if I…if I could f-fire you up…with…" Before his rational mind even had the chance to take over, Yuuri pressed his lips onto Viktor's.

Viktor's eyes widened in shock and surprise when he felt Yuuri's lips pressed against his and his mind filled with thoughts.

 _"He…he kisses me willingly…and…"_ Viktor felt a warm sensation burn his cheeks.

Yuuri however, didn't notice it. He felt his stomach's revenge, though, did get time enough to back away from Viktor's face before emptying all its content onto the car floor.

"NO! Not in the car!" was all Yuuri heard before his world turned black.


	6. Sticky Situations

Just a few weeks ago, after Yuuri's escape, Viktor sat on his bed and stared endlessly to his hotel room window, waiting for his men to return with news about the skater's whereabouts. Every time they came back with nothing, he felt something weird inside. It felt like an aching pain in his heart, but that was not possible, was it? He had many flings before and neither of them was qualified enough to be his lover.

As days went by without any news, the aching pain slowly turned into doubt and suspicion. Why provoked the little piggy him first, only to sneak out later? Was he even a figure skater or was it all a lie? Was the piggy send by his rivals, to weaken him? Yakov's taunted words ran through his mind again.

"Don't tell me he interrupted one of your wild one-night stands."

How did Yakov know, unless… Viktor stared at the blue half-rimmed glasses, the only proof that the piggy had been in his room. The doubt and suspicion slowly switched into anger and his hand clenched around the item.

 _"You're one of Yakov's lapdogs, aren't you, little piggy? You're shy side was all an act, wasn't it? You're well aware of your Eros, using it on me to weaken me, so Yakov and his men can strike!"_  Makkachin, sensing something was troubling her owner, put her paw onto Viktor's leg, whining softly to draw his attention. Viktor looked at her and scratched her ears before hugging her tightly. "I have no idea what benefit he will get out of it, but I will find out, Makkachin. I will find that little piggy and make him pay for it. I will make him fall in love with me before I skin him alive. Him…his family…and Yakov too!"

 _"He will pay for it…I will make him fall in love with me…"_  The words rolled through Viktor's head as he lied in his bed staring at the ceiling. So many things had happened since he made himself that promise. He found the piggy and told him the only way to get rid of him was by kissing him and make him feel something with his kiss. Of course it would never ever be possible to fulfil that task, because so far not one of his flirts managed to make him blush.  _"And neither would the little piggy. Instead, he will fall in love with me, ha!"_ That's what Viktor thought back then, but last night something had happened. Something surprisingly. Something troublesome. Piggy kissed him, and he…did he really blush?

Viktor quickly shook the confusing thought away. Of course he didn't blush. I must have been really warm inside that car. Yurio must have turned the heater on. Yes, that must be it, because he, Viktor Nikiforov would never ever blush. No one made him ever blush, so why would he now?  _"Besides, falling in love with the man who was supposed to fall in love with you, only to be skinned by you later, would be stupid. Clear your head and focus."_

Viktor's train of thoughts suddenly got interrupted when the person next to him started to move in his sleep. Viktor turned his head to look and found Yuuri, nuzzling himself cosy a bit further under the sheets. Then slowly, his eyes opened and…

"AAAGH!" Yuuri screamed from the top of his lungs and jolts straight up. Though he had a bad eyesight without glasses, he was still able to see a blurry outline of a person. And that blurry outline could only belong to one man. "V-Viktor! What are you doing in my bed!" Yuuri choked out as he put his glasses on. That's when he saw he was NOT in his own bed. But that was the least of his worries. "AAAH, I'm naked! Why am I naked?!" Yuuri clutched a part of the sheets around himself, a bit too roughly and pulled most of it off Viktor as well, revealing his bare chest. Yuuri shut his eyes tightly and yelled; "You are naked too?! Why are we naked?!"

Viktor starts to sit up with a cheeky smile then leans closer towards Yuuri and whispers as he caresses the young man's bottom lip with his thumb; "Little piggy, are you always so energetic in the mornings?"

"Arghh, get away from me!" Yuuri yelled, slapping Viktor's hand away. "You…how…how could you do this to me?! Only because you saved me last night, doesn't mean you have the right to take advantage of the situation and steal my clothes! Don't try to deny it. Where are they? Where are my clothes?!"

While Yuuri's eyes scanned the room for his clothes, a grin formed on Viktor's face, then he asked; "You really forgot what happened last night?"

Yuuri shot his eyes back at the mafia boss, stammering softly; "W-What?"

"Of course I took your clothes off. How else could we do what we did?"

Yuuri's mouth opened and closed, speechless. His mind started to race, trying to figure out what Viktor was trying to tell him.

"We…" Yuuri swallowed. "Did you…did we really…?" Viktor's beaming smile said enough and Yuuri's eyes widened then rushed off the bed, clutching the sheets around him. "NO! My clothes! I want my clothes!"

While watching Yuuri search for his clothes, frantically, Viktor noticed the same look in the young man's eyes as the one he saw after he stole his first kiss. His eyes became all teary.

Expecting Yuuri was putting up another drama act, Viktor rolled his eyes then said; "Piggy, you're not gonna put up that drama act like you did last time, are you? I mean, it's more than obvious I didn't steal your first kiss at all, since you kissed me last night without even hesitating first. Besides, the reason why we slept together is because you forced me."

"Whaat?!" Yuuri's eyes nearly dropped from his sockets, still keeping the sheets wrapped around him because he hadn't found his clothes yet. "You're lying!"

After dragging in a long deep sigh first, Viktor scowled; "Look, all I was planned to do was let you sleep in my bed because I didn't want to drag you all the way to your own room. It's past your parents room and we probably would have woken up your mom. I removed your clothes because you..." Viktor wrinkled his nose in disgust when the memory of Yuuri vomiting on the car floor flashed through his mind. Maybe it was best to not remind him about it. "You know what, I just had reasons to get your clothes off, okay?!"

"Yeah, because you wanted to take advantage of me, that's why!" Yuuri retorted back, feeling safe because of the distance between him and the mafia boss.

"Hey, you kissed me, remember?!" Viktor exclaimed in defence then realizing someone might hear them, he lowered his voice. "I told you to put on a shirt to sleep in, then left the room to take your clothes to the laundry room. I came back in to check up on you and found you asleep, naked. I figured you would get cold during the night, but also didn't want to wake you up while trying to get you in a shirt. So instead, I came to draw the covers over you. Then I turned to leave, but you seized me and pulled me into bed with you."

Yuuri's jaws dropped. He was lying, right? He, Yuuri Katsuki, would never ever do such a thing. Yes, he could do stupid and irrational things while being drunk, but he would never force a man to sleep with him. Yuuri's mouth slowly closed again and his shocked look melted into suspicion.

"How come you are naked as well?"

For a moment, Viktor buried his head into the palm of his left hand then lifted his silver bang away from his eye and sighed. "I didn't really want to tell you this, but since you asked…you pulled them off, okay? You were groping all over me and somehow you managed to get them off of me."

Yuuri turns pale. "G-Groping?"

"It was an agonizing night…" Viktor said as he plastered the most agonized look on his face. "I told myself to be strong while you were groping all over me."

"G-Groping?!"

"All over me…" Viktor added with a smirk. Yuuri's pale cheeks started to turn red with embarrassment. "But… to answer the question you asked right before you rushed off the bed and took the sheets to cover yourself with" Viktor added quickly with an even wider smirk. "No, we didn't do anything. Although you tried your VERY best to persuade me…I was a gentleman with you. So, please stop being so worried. I knew you were drunk, okay?"

"That didn't stop you last time…" Yuuri mumbled.

"To be fair, piggy, after Otabek and Yurio delivered you in my room, you looked quite sober to me. You even disobeyed me when I asked you to remove your clothes." There was a brief pause then Viktor sighed. "Well, this was fun. How about we both take a soak in the hot spring? Your mom didn't leave any towels in my room, probably because we were sleeping in…" Viktor stroke his chin. "I wonder where she keeps them…"

"In a closet!" Yuuri replied curtly.

Viktor shot a stink-eye at the young skater before asking; "And which closet would that be?"

"Well, I'll take it there's no chance you're going back to Russia any time soon, am I right?" Viktor nodded in reply. Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Well, mom will be at the hospital most of the day while Mari and I try keep this place running, so how about you find that closet yourself?!"

Viktor grins cocky. "If you and Mari try to keep this place running, wouldn't it be your job to deliver me the towels. I'm still a guest."

"Guests are welcome, you are not. So no, you are not a guest. You are a slacker!" Yuuri retorted back, grabbing Viktor's shirt off the floor. If his clothes are in the laundry, he needed something to cover himself with as he went to get it. Naked or wrapped in a sheet would definitely raise questions.

"Stupid, mean piggy…" Viktor sulked.

"You're stupid and mean, not me!"

"What did you just say?!" Viktor scowled, starting to get off the bed to grab Yuuri, but Yuuri quickly made a break for it and disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, loudly. Then he quickly locked it. Viktor looked displeased then growled as he pulled his morning robe on; "You know, piggy, you are the most annoying man I've ever met!"

While replacing the sheet with Viktor's long shirt, Yuuri shot a glare at the door and retorted back; "Be one to know one!"

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!"

Tying his morning robe, Viktor glared at the bathroom door then asked, "Have I been nice to you without realizing it, because last time I checked you were nothing but a frightened piggy. Or was it all an act?"

While looking at his own reflection in the mirror, Yuuri started to wonder as well why he suddenly felt less threatened by Viktor. He might be in Hasetsu, but he's still a mafia boss, and according to Russian papers, a very dangerous and notorious one. Also, how did he know where he was?

 _"Oh, no, what if he put a GPS tracker on me?!"_ Yuuri starts to ponder hard when Viktor had been close enough to put a GPS tracker on him or his clothes. Hasetsu park, near Hasetsu Castle, maybe? He wouldn't really do that, would he? Yuuri quickly shook the paranoid thought from his mind, figuring Viktor was just in the neighbourhood. It was a nightclub after all. Maybe he just came to party.

Yuuri dragged in a deep, heavy sigh then realized he hadn't heard Viktor move for the past five minutes. Also, why hadn't pounded on the door demanding an answer? To Yuuri, Viktor definitely looked like a man who didn't like to be ignored. Or maybe…he was trying to lure him out by pretending he left. But why? To ambush him and proceed his harassments or…? Yuuri gulped when an anxious thought entered his mind.

"V-Viktor? I'm sorry for the things I just said…" Yuuri said as he scurried to the bathroom door, nervously. "I didn't mean to insult you, okay? So please don't kill me…" Yuuri put his ear to the door and listened carefully. There was no movement on the other side of the door, nor any sound.

With his heart pounding loudly in his throat, Yuuri opened the bathroom door, slowly. Then he took in a deep breath for courage and poked his head outside. There was no sign of Viktor in the bedroom.

"V-Viktor…?" Yuuri whimpered, barely louder than a whisper. Quickly he scans the bedroom for a weapon. All he can find that isn't too heavy for him is a desk lamp.  _"That will do…"_  Yuuri thought to himself then snuck towards the slightly ajar bedroom door and peeked through the crack, half expecting Viktor to jump in and kill him. But Viktor didn't, though, Yuuri did hear soft footsteps sneaking down the hallway. Yuuri gathered all the courage he had and stormed outside, lamp above his head to attack whoever tried to attack him.

"AAAAGH!" Yuuri spun on his feet to find the source of the scream and found Yuri, backed against the hallway wall, eyeing him up and down with fear. Once he had overcome most of the shock, the blond teen clenched his fists. "Seriously, what is wrong with you, fatso?! If I didn't know any better, I would think you tried to kill me!"

"Me, trying to kill you?!" Yuuri looked baffled at the blond teen. "What about you, trying to kill me?!

"What are you talking about, fatso?!" Yuri's face turned red in rage.

Yuuri lowers the lamp. "Wait…Viktor didn't ask you to kill me?"

"I wish!" Yuri growled. "Seriously, I have no idea why the old man has any interest in a fat piggy like you! Especially after what happened last night! "

Yuuri knits his eyebrows then asks, worriedly; "What exactly happened last night?"

"It was disgusting!" Yuri growled. "And guess who had to clean it. ME! Ugh, just get out of my way before I change my mind and kill you! I bet the old man wouldn't even lose sleep over it when I tell him it was out of self-defence!" Yuri grinned with a lopsided grin then pushed Yuuri out of the way before continuing his sneaky stroll down the hallway. Yuuri sighed and quickly went to his own room to get changed for his morning run.

* * *

After a quick morning run down the beach, Yuuri came back inside the house with Makkachin. For some reason she hadn't left his side since they left. Yuuri quite enjoyed the dog's company and wondered how a dangerous man could have such a sweet pet. Usually a pet always had the same characterisations as their villainous owner. Or maybe that was just in books and movies.

"Yuuri, it's time to tell your mom," a woman's voice said, somewhere behind the young skater and when he turned around he saw Minako coming up the garden path.

Knowing exactly what she was referring to, Yuuri widened his eyes and stopped her from going in, then whispered; "Minako, we can't. He's too dangerous, remember?"

"You seriously want him to stay hang around here?" Minako exclaimed. "You know he's a ticking time bomb, right? And when he explodes, who knows what he's going to do!"

"I know, but…" Yuuri drops his eyes to the ground and shifts awkwardly. "I got myself in trouble last night, and if it wasn't for Viktor to safe me, I don't know what would have happened. I think handing him to the police would make him very angry. For all we know he has enough people out there to avenge him."

Minako sighed heavy. "Maybe you're right. But I will keep my eyes on him and when I see him hurt you again, he's gonna find out how much pain I can inflict on his body before he's even unconscious."

 _"Maybe it's best then to keep my mouth shut about what happened last night, or even this morning. Not that something happened because even in a drunken state I wouldn't do what he said I did…I think,"_ Yuuri thought to himself. Minako tilted her head, worriedly. It was like she could read his mind.

"What did he do?!"

"Nothing!" Yuuri replied, a little too fast. Minako narrowed her eyes briefly, and would have pushed him a little longer if it wasn't for Viktor to walk up to them from behind Yuuri. Minako's fists clenched and her eyes started to fill with rage.

"Oh, there you are my little piggy," Viktor cried cheerful, like nothing had happened. Yuuri made a startled jump then felt Viktor's hand on his rear, causing him to make a very weird, squeaky yelp. Viktor grinned, enjoying Yuuri's reaction then his eyes dart at Minako and meets her raging eyes. His grin melts into a curious yet polite smile and his hand reaches out to the older woman. "Hi, you must be a friend of Yuuri. My name is Vi…"

"I know exactly who you are, you sick psycho!" Minako scowled, slapping Viktor's hand away from her. Yuuri turned pale and froze in his roots, wondering why, of all the people in Hasetsu she could befriend with, did his mom pick Minako? That woman had a shorter fuse than a stick of dynamite. Her short temper and her big mouth would definitely get them killed.

"I was just trying to be polite…" Viktor said with a childish pout on his face, snapping Yuuri back from his thoughts.

"First of all…" Minako snapped as she took a step forward and started sizing up the competition, piercing her eyes coldly into Viktor's. "Tie your bathrobe properly! And second, you can't even be polite for five minutes straight!"

Viktor's polite smile melted into a cold, emotionless expression before his eyes finally meets Yuuri. Then he dragged in an exasperated sigh. "Tell me, piggy, is it okay for your friend to speak to me like that?" Yuuri opened his mouth to reply, but Minako was faster and cut him off.

"Leave Yuuri out of this, you big bully!"

"Bully?" Viktor shot his eyes back at Minako, slowly inching closer. Minako stood her ground, fiercely. Yuuri started to sweat profusely. Especially when Viktor dragged in a deep sigh before he bellowed; "Otabek?!" Otabek popped into view as if he had been waiting for the opportunity.

"Seriously?" Minako exclaimed, still not taken back by Otabek's sudden appearance and eyed him up and down, noticeably. "You let an eighteen year old solve your problems?!"

Viktor looked clearly stunned for a second, as if he suddenly was aware of Minako's boldness. He darted his eyes back and forth between the three persons, then cleared his throat. "Yes…but only because…" Viktor stole a glance at Yuuri before he wrapped his arm around the young boy, pulling him closer. Then he flashed a cocky grin at Minako. "Because right now, piggy and I are having plans."

Yuuri felt himself being directed inside, towards the hallway that lead to the bedrooms. He tried to look back to see what Otabek was going to do to Minako, but all he could see was his back, blocking Minako from going in right before he closed the door behind them.

"V-Viktor…" Yuuri whimpered anxiously, trying to fight himself free at the same time. "You have to stop him!"

"Stop him from what?" Viktor stroked his chin, as if he was trying to think hard what Yuuri meant. Then he grinned. "Don't worry, piggy. Otabek's job for now is keeping her out. But you and me…still have to discuss a punishment for your bad behaviour."

"B-behaviour…?" Yuuri stuttered fearfully as he felt the wall press into his back when Viktor blocked him with his body and one hand flat to the wall. With his free hand he stroked Yuuri's lips.

"Piggy, don't tell me you don't remember you insulted me. The bathroom door blocked me from punishing you, but right now no one can save you. Your mom is in the hospital. Your sister is taking care of breakfast and your ballet instructor is being held up by Otabek. Now, let me think what I should do with you…"

Viktor's face slowly inched closer, his lips nearly touching Yuuri's. Suddenly they heard the sound of someone pretending to throw up.

"Ugh, every time I happen to bump into you guys, you're doing THIS!" Yuri bellowed infuriated.

"Hey! It's not like I'm enjoying this!" Yuuri shot back then saw Viktor's glare and shrunk back like a little mouse.

While dragging in an exasperated sigh and keeping Yuuri pinned to the wall with his body, Viktor asked; "What is it this time, Yurio?!"

"First of all, that's not my name, so stop calling me that! Also, fatso's sister asked me to get him! She needs his help or something!"

"Looks like we have to put this punishment of yours on hold, little piggy," Viktor said with a pout on his face. Then he leaned closer to Yuuri's ear and whispered; "I guess we can forget what happened if you show me some initiative. I know you have it in you."

With a playful grin and a playful wink, Viktor strutted away towards the onsen, leaving Yuuri wondering what he meant with that.

* * *

It was past lunch when Viktor returned with Makkachin, Otabek, and Yuri. When Mari asked where Mickey was, Viktor explained that they had dropped him off at the airport for a flight back to Russia. His sister needed him. And afterwards they had done some important business and some sightseeing. Mari just nodded in understanding.

"You look very exhausted, Ms. Katsuki," Viktor said.

Mari chuckles. "Please call me Mari, Mr. Nikiforov."

"Well, in that case, you can call me Viktor," Viktor said with a warm smile then adds; "I know we are guests, but if you and your brother needs some help around here…"

Mari chuckled; "No offence, but I don't think our kitchen can handle another day with Yurio in it. However…" Mari disappeared inside the kitchen not nothing the dirty glare Yuri sent her. A few minutes later she came outside again with a long list which she handed to Viktor, smiling; "I think Yurio will be capable enough to do some groceries, right?"

"Well, actually…I can help out a little too." Viktor puffed his chest proudly. "I kinda feel a slacker while lying around here watching you two do all the hard work."

Looking up from cleaning the tables, Yuuri rolled his eyes.  _"Ugh, that man is such a…"_ Yuuri clenched the dishcloth in anger and frustration, not nothing he had cleaned the same spot on the table for like five minutes straight.

"It's about time someone shows some  **initiative**  around here." Viktor stole a cheeky glance at Yuuri to see if he heard how he emphasized the word 'initiative', which he did. Viktor couldn't help but feeling amused by the way how Yuuri's eyebrows were squeezed together, forming a crease, with eyelids tight and straightened. His head was slightly lowered, his eyes piercing frustrated into Victor's. Viktor found it all pretty comical. After a quick, flirtatious wink, Viktor turned his eyes back on Mari and asked; "Would you mind if Yuuri came along with me? With the two of us we have the groceries in no time."

Mari stole a glance at Yuuri who tried to tell her, with various signals, he rather stayed with her. Sadly for him, she thought he was just being shy and nodded agreed. "I think you're right, Viktor. Besides, Yuuri knows the best places."

"What part of these signals didn't you understand, Mari?" Yuuri asked in tight whisper voice, stealing glances at Viktor who put his trench coat on and had a conversation with Otabek and Yuri at the same time. "I want to stay here and…

"Clean the same table over and over again?" Mari sighed. "Yuuri, maybe it's time for you to come out of your shell and talk to people. Make friends. Viktor seems like a nice guy." Yuuri sighed in defeat. There was no way he could tell her that Viktor was quite the opposite of nice.

A little while later, Yuuri found himself walking down the street with Viktor beside him, eyeing the list Mari had given him.

"This list is full of ingredients. What is your sister planned to make for dinner?"

Yuuri could not help but fidget nervously with the sleeve of his blue jacket, not taking notice of what Viktor just asked. Even with lots of other people on the streets, he still didn't felt save being around Viktor. For all he knew he would push him into an empty alley and start harassing again. Suddenly he felt a painful nudge of someone's elbow against his own arm.

"W-What?" Yuuri stuttered surprised then, when Viktor showed him the list of groceries, he explained; "Oh, those are ingredients for Pork Cutlet Bowl. My mom loves to cook it for the guests. It's her speciality."

"Is that the same dish you're only allowed to eat when you won a competition, because you gain weight easily?!" Yuri laughed somewhere behind them. It seemed Viktor never went outside with either Yuri or Otabek and this time he had ordered the young teen to tag along, to carry the bags later on. It appeared Mari had told him a little too much when she also tried to teach him how to make dumplings. Yuuri's face reddened and Viktor tilted his head.

"Is that true, little piggy? You like Pork Cutlet bowl?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Tell me, have you had the Pork Cutlet bowl recently?"

"I-It's my favorite dish, so I eat it all the time…"

While stroking his chin, thoughtfully, Viktor mumbled softly; "So that means you're a figure skater after all…"

"What…?" Yuuri frowned.

"Nothing. I was just thinking out loud," Viktor said, stealing suspicious glances at Yuuri as they walked on. His mind wandered back to the time he was in his hotel room, questioning Yuuri's trustworthiness. How did Yakov know his henchmen interrupted his little adventure? Had it been a lucky guess or did Yuuri work for him? The same questions ran through his mind over and over again. And right now, a few more added. If Yuuri really worked for Yakov, why would he? What did Yakov know about him? What did he use to threaten Yuuri with? How would Yakov ever meet a figure skater in the first place? And the scar?

"Viktor!" Yuri hollered loudly. Viktor jolted from his thoughts and turned around, noticing Yuri and Yuuri both stood still while he had been walking on. Viktor quickly plastered a casual look on his face.

"What? Don't tell me we just walked past the supermarket."

Shaking his head first then pointing at the building they stood in front, Yuuri replied; "It's a pet store. I was wondering if you need anything special for Makkachin?"

"Ah, yes…" Viktor smiled then walked back and towards the entrance. Yuuri and Yuri followed. They barely closed the door behind them or two dogs greeted Yuuri excitedly. The young skater couldn't help but pet and hug them instantly.

"Oh, sorry. We're just here to pick up something for Makkachin," Yuuri said, apologetic looking at Viktor who still stood beside him, eyeing him with an odd look. Yuri already trotted away the second he saw they also sold cats.

"Nah, it's fine…" Viktor replied, looking around if he could find the dog toys. "How about you go have a look around while I'll do the same?"

Yuuri's mouth dropped agape for a second then watched Viktor leave to the dog toy section. The two dogs twirled around Yuuri's feet to regain his attention, which worked. Yuuri crouched back down and started to pet and hug them again, over excitedly. After that he started to look around, like Viktor told him. He saw Yuri make kiss faces at a few cats as he stroked their coats, talking soothingly at them. When he noticed Yuuri was watching him, he sent an angry scowl then turned his back on the cats, pretending he hated them. Yuuri just shook his head then pretended to look at the rabbits. From the corner of his eye he saw Yuri return to the cats, giving them some cat nibbles.

Viktor finally managed to find what he had been looking for, paid for it at the register then looked around for the two Yuris. He shook his head in disbelief when he saw Yuri was surrounded by cats. The oddest thing about the whole scenery was that Yuri wasn't yelling and insulting them. He never knew the teen actually liked cats.

"Look, this little pup just looks like Makkachin!" Yuuri cried cheerfully, suddenly popping into Viktor's eyesight, holding the pup close to his face. "Don't you think so too, Vitya?"

Viktor knitted his eyebrows, confused. "Wait, Vitya?"

"S-Sorry!" Yuuri's cheerful mood was gone and replaced with anxiety again. "I-I shouldn't…I just thought.. I didn't know what came over me, sorry." Yuuri turned around with a reddened face and carried the poodle pup back to his dog crate.  _"I seriously just called him Vitya?! What is wrong with me?! They would never call a dangerous man like him Vitya, even if it's common use for men named Viktor."_  Yuuri put the pup back into its crate. The little pup licked Yuuri's hands a few times then lied down sadly when Yuuri closed the crate. "I'm sorry, little Makkachin look-a-like, but I can't take you home with me."

While slowly rising back up from his crouched position, Yuuri looked at the little pup one more time. Having a own dog would be so cool, but buying one right now with the huge debt he had to pay Seung Gil wouldn't be a good idea. And right now he also needed to find himself a new job to pay off that debt. Going back to the nightclub wasn't an option. What if he bumped into the same customer like last time? Yes, he definitely needed a new job, but what? The little pup whined softly at Yuuri who then got an idea. Maybe working a few hours a day at the pet store wouldn't be a bad idea. That way he also got to see the pup.

Viktor watched Yuuri walk away from the little pup's crate then kept watching him as he made his way through the store, up to the counter. Suddenly he felt something brush past him. When he looked over her saw Yuri, hiding something underneath his jacket as he snuck to the exit door.

"Yurio!" Viktor called out with stern voice. The teen froze in his tracks which was the only response Viktor received. The notorious leader dragged in a deep sigh then demanded; "Yurio, turn around!" Realizing he had no other option, Yuri turned around. Viktor started to eye him suspiciously. "What are you hiding underneath your jacket?"

"Nothing!" the blond teen lied then started to turn around to the door to make his leave. Suddenly a soft meowing sound came from underneath Yuri's jacket. Yuri remained looking as casually as possible. As if he hadn't heard anything.

"What was that?" Viktor tilted his head to the left. "I definitely heard a weird sound coming from your direction."

"What you just heard was my stomach," Yuri growled agitated then saw Yuuri walking up from behind Viktor and said; "Finally, fatso decided to join us as well. Can we leave now? I'm hungry!"

Before either Yuuri or Viktor had the chance to reply, Yuri opened the door and made a break for it. Viktor launched himself forward to stop the teen, but he wasn't fast enough and grunted in annoyance.

While raising an eyebrow, Yuuri asked slowly; "What just happened?"

"It appears Yurio just stole a cat!" Viktor replied.

"Whaat?!" Yuuri exclaimed in shock, widening his eyes.

"Could you please keep your voice down?" Viktor growled then snatched Yuuri's arm and dragged him out the door. Yuuri tried to object but his endeavour was futile. Once they were far enough away from the pet store, Viktor released Yuuri's arm and looked behind him and said, relieved; "It looks like nobody saw what Yurio did. We're save." A grin started to form on the mafia leader's face and he slowly cornered Yuuri to the nearest wall. Their faces were mere inches apart form one and another. Viktor slowly started to place his hand on Yuuri's chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly. "Don't you just love it, the thrill of the chase while the blood pumps through your veins…"

"Yurio just stole a cat, Viktor!" Yuuri choked out and tried to push the older man away but he was too strong. Suddenly tears started to well behind his eyes, despite how hard he tried to fight them back. "This is maybe a normal, everyday thing for you, but I just got a job there! I need the money to pay off Seung Gil, remember?! And maybe, just maybe I would have enough money to buy a dog."

Viktor snorts; "No offence, but someone else probably buys that dog before you have enough money…

"And thanks to Yurio I will never be able to buy a dog or pay off Seung!"

"Relax, no one saw us."

"How can you be so casual about this?! Haven't you ever heard of cameras?! It will only be a matter of time…" Viktor suddenly clasped his hand over Yuuri's mouth.

"I said, relax. I will talk this through with Yurio and order him to bring the cat back." Viktor removed his hand then smirked; "And you also should stop worrying so much about Seung Gil. Trust me, he won't bother you and your family anymore."

Yuuri widens his eyes then gasps; "Don't tell me you killed him!"

"Would that bother you if I did kill him?" Viktor tilted his head. The frightened look on Yuuri's face said enough. Viktor then dragged in a heavy sigh. "No, I didn't kill him. Let's just say he got what he wanted. You don't need to worry about the debt any longer. It's already paid."

"But that means I'm in your debt now!" Yuuri's face turned pale. "How am I supposed to get rid of you now?!"

Viktor starts to smirk; "Haven't I already told you what to do to make me leave? All you have to do is kiss me and…I don't know…make me fluster. If you'll succeed, I'll leave back to Russia."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Yuuri exclaimed. "Why would you leave? Usually people rather stay with the person they fall in love with!"

"Piggy, don't get too excited, okay? Your only job is to fire me up with a kiss. Make me blush, that's all. Falling in love with you is not what I'm intend to do. So far no one succeeded, and I highly doubt you will succeed."

Yuuri looked away, not sure whether he should feel relieved hearing those words or feeling insulted. It was nothing but a game and it was up to him whether he plays along and gives Viktor what he wanted, or have him around Hasetsu forever. Neither of the two options sounded very great. Even though Viktor had stolen his first kiss, he rather wanted to wait for the person he truly loved. Sure, Viktor claimed he had been groping and kissing him for an entire night, but that had been obviously a lie.

"And don't worry about the money. "Viktor's words pulled Yuuri from his thoughts. "It wasn't paid with mine anyway. Let's just say an old friend still owed me something." Viktor smirked then hooked his arm around Yuuri's waist and pulled him along as they resumed walking down the streets. "Now, be honest with me, little piggy. Why did you call me Vitya?"

Yuuri's face turned bright red

* * *

"WOW! AMAZING!" Viktor cried cheerful when Mrs. Katsuki placed a bowl of hot, steamy pork cutlet in front of him.

"This our specialty. Pork Cutlet Extra Large," Mrs. Katsuki said, beaming proudly.

After picking up a piece of food with his chopsticks and taking a bite, Viktor's eyes widened in surprise then his voice echoed through the room as he exclaimed; "VKUSNO!"

"Glad you like it," Yuuri mumbled shyly then wanted to hit himself for it, because since when did he started to care what Viktor liked and what not? Maybe it had something to do with the conversation they had as they walked back home with the groceries. Viktor seemed a totally different man. He even gave him a slight glimpse of how his life was in Russia, which was rough and awful. After his dad went missing, the leader of the gang they were part of, took him in. When Viktor was 20 years old, the leader, Yakov, had a fall out with him. Viktor left to start up his own empire which angered Yakov even more. Over the years he had done nothing else than try to destroy Viktor and take over his empire as well.

While Viktor was telling that small part of his life, Yuuri's mind slowly started to wander off when Viktor mentioned his leader's name. It was like he had heard it before only couldn't remember where. The name sounded like a warning. A warning for him to run, but why? He could have pondered a lot longer if Viktor hadn't interrupted by switching the topic back to the name 'Vitya,' and told him that his dad always called him like that when he was younger. After that, Yakov still used the nickname but in a more hateful kinda way. To remind him about a person he couldn't save.

Over the years, Viktor started to hate the name, but during their walk down the streets carrying the groceries, he admitted to Yuuri that the name still could sound sweet and nice. Especially if the name rolled of his tongue. Yuuri couldn't help but blush madly while confusing thoughts ran through his mind, wondering why Viktor seemed one minute so cold and ruthless and made their 'relationship' look like nothing but a stupid game, and the next minute he seems like a man who 'lost' the meaning of love and desperately tried to find it again, only forgot how.

"I want you to call me 'Vitya' from now on!" Viktor's voice snapped Yuuri from his thoughts and when he looked around he saw they were the only two left sitting at the dining table. Yuuri frowned confused. How long had he'd been lost in thoughts? Viktor stared back at Yuuri, flicking a small piece of rice off the corner of his mouth into his mouth. "Did you even hear me, piggy?"

"What?" Yuuri stuttered warily.

"I said, from now on I want you to call me Vitya!"

"W-Wh…" Yuuri started to ask, but saw the fierce look in Viktor's eyes and realized it was no use to question. Viktor had obviously his reasons but wouldn't tell it. Yuuri then dropped his eyes back to the table and hanged his shoulders in defeat. "Fine, but…" Yuuri swallowed nervously, wondering if it was a good idea to be bold and ask something in return.

Eyeing Yuuri up and down with interest and curiosity, Viktor asked; "But what?"

"I want something in return!" Yuuri blurted out before his rational mind had a chance to intervene and made him drop the topic. Then he added, more quietly; "I want you to stop calling me Piggy…"

Viktor starts to pull in a deep shaky breath then grabs a napkin and wipes his mouth clean before he straightens his back and penetrates his eyes sternly onto Yuuri, who slowly started to shrink as he felt Viktor's fierce body language. He slowly opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Viktor who broke the tense silence first.

"Yuuri it is then, huh?"

"W-What?" Yuuri looked up in surprise. Did the most notorious mafia leader just agree with his terms?

While tilting his head, Viktor asked; "Yuuri is your name, right? If I can't call you piggy then I'll have to call you Yuuri. Unless you want me to come up with a different pet name."

"N-No…Yuuri is fine," Yuuri quickly replied and felt his face warm up and thought;  _"I still can't predict what is going on in his head or when his mood is about to swing, but today he definitely showed me a different side of how he can be. And that's a plus, I think…Maybe Mari is right and I should open up as well. But when I do open up a little to him, will he meet me halfway?"_  The sudden ring of Viktor's phone knocked Yuuri from his thoughts. Viktor seemed pretty startled by it as well then cleared his throat and took it from his inside pocket. He then took a quick glance at the caller ID before answering it.

"Yes, Otabek. What is it?"

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner, Papochoka, but I need to tell you something important," Otabek replied at the other end of the line. Then he cleared his throat. "I managed to find a bit of information about Yuuri Katsuki and the materials are in my hand right now. You'll be surprised, trust me."

Yuuri saw a pleased smirk curling onto Viktor's face and wondered what they were talking about. But all he could hear was what Viktor said and it made him feel a bit eerie.

"Well done, Otabek! Just tell me where you are and I'll meet you there!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for another cliff-hanger but the chapter was already really long and this felt like a nice end for a chapter. I really hope you guys still like where this story is going xD


	7. Calm Before The Storm

Viktor walked towards his 18 year old subordinate who waited for him at a table in the far corner of the bar.

"What's this?" Viktor asked, pointed at the piece of paper then sat down, opposite of Otabek. A waitress approached and he ordered a coffee.

"It's what you asked for, duh," Otabek replied then told what he knew about Yuuri. "Yuuri Katsuki was born in this town where his family owns, as you might know by now, the last bathhouse inn in this town. He began figure skating as a child at Ice Castle and ballet classes at Minako's ballet school. Currently, he's a top figure skater certified by Japan Skating Federation. When he was eighteen years old, Yuuri Katsuki moved to Detroit to train under coach Celestino Cialdini, and ended up staying there for five years. During those five years he befriended Phichit Chulanont who was also his roommate."

Viktor listened while stroking his chin then said, more to himself then to Otabek; "So he is a figure skate after all. But why would Yakov use a figure skater to get to me?"

"You seriously think he has contacts with Yakov?"

"Well, you were there when we returned his lapdog. How would he know about my 'little meeting' with the piggy? I bet he send his lapdog to intervene so the piggy could escape."

Otabek thought for a moment then said; "Well, Yakov has many eyes and ears working on the Russian streets, so maybe either one of them got him in contact with Yuuri Katsuki. You want me to investigate this?"

"Yes," Viktor replied, sipping from his coffee.

Otabek nodded then eyed his boss and stepfather for a moment, debating with himself whether he should tell him the other bit of information he had found about Yuuri. Knowing Viktor he wouldn't back off. He would probably poke deeper, which was in this case extremely dangerous.

"Is there something wrong, Beka?" Viktor asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "On the phone you said you had something that would excite me and what you told me so far didn't excite me. Are you suddenly deciding to hide information from me?"

Otabek closed his eyes then inhaled deeply and said; "It's just…we might be getting into dangerous waters here with this little crush of yours."

"Trust me, Beka, I do not have a crush on the little piggy. But within a few days the piggy might be in love with me."

Otabek snorted; "Yeah, or within a few days you're in jail."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Realizing he might as well tell his boss the story now, Otabek inhaled deep and said, slowly; "Remember you asked me two find stuff about Yuuri's childhood? Well…it's sealed."

"Sealed?" Viktor frowned. By who?"

"By the intelligence agency," Otabek replied, taking a piece of paper from his inside pocket. "As you might know there are only 2 type of people who will be treated like this by the national intelligence agency. One is the extremely dangerous criminals and the second type is the people who know too much and need to be protected."

Viktor stroked his chin. "So, whatever the reason is, it must have something to do with little piggy's past, which he doesn't seem to remember."

"Or, maybe pretends…"

"My thoughts exactly," Viktor said. "Any chance you can find out?" Otabek shook his head then, after a long silence, Viktor dragged in a deep sigh and smirked; "Then I'll suppose I'll have to find a way to get the information from little piggy myself."

Otabek rolled his eyes. "And what are we supposed to do while you play this foolish lover's game?"

"I don't know. Have some fun as well," Viktor shrugged then finished his coffee and left money on the table as they left.

* * *

Yuuri opened his sleepy eyes and came to the realization someone was sitting on top of him, slowly reaching his hand out to his bed covers. Knowing who this person was, and knowing what this person was planned to do, Yuuri grabbed the bed covers and clutched it around himself protectively.

"Oh, you're awake…" Yuuri definitely heard a smirk in the mafia leader's voice. Viktor then pressed his hand into the pillow beside Yuuri's head to support himself as he reached out to the nightstand beside Yuuri's bed, grabbing for the glasses. Once he had them, he moved back up and slid the glasses onto Yuuri's nose.

Why he was momentarily astonished, Yuuri didn't know, but he couldn't help notice how friendly Viktor's face looked once he had his glasses on. He looked different, less intimidating. Yuuri felt his cheeks warm up when his brown eyes found Viktor's blue ones, and saw the softness in them as he waved in front of his face playfully.

"Good morning, my little Yuuri. You can see me, right? If not, I can clean your glasses for you."

"N-No, it's fine…" Yuuri stuttered, slowly trying to escape from under Viktor by sitting up and pressing his back against his headboard then took a quick glance at his alarm clock and asked; "W-Why are you here…so early in the morning?"

Viktor, still sitting on top of Yuuri's legs, chuckled nervously for a moment. Yuuri was surprised seeing him like that. Viktor never seemed nervous before.

"Ah, yes, about that…" Viktor scratched the back of his head, then, suddenly switched back to his normal self and blurted out; "I came here to see your scar!"

 _"And…he's back to being intimidated again,"_  Yuuri thought to himself as he pulled the covers up then asked with shaky voice; "W-Why are you so fixated on my scar?"

Viktor eyed the young skater momentarily, wondering if he should tell him about his latest discoveries and see his reaction. Maybe the man before him knew more about his past than he let on.

"The first time I saw it in the onsen, it looked like a scar caused by burning. I just want to see it up close, to see if I'm right," Viktor said, his fingers lingering back to Yuuri's covers. "Just show me, and I will leave you alone…"

"NO!" Yuuri shouted then pushed Viktor off of him and rolled from his bed to the floor. Then he scrambled back onto his feet and grabbed his morning robe, pulling it on as he yelled; "You can't just walk into my room, Viktor!"

Viktor quirked and eyebrow then asked; "Wait, didn't we agree you would call me Vitya?"

"Not when I'm angry! You just invaded my private space. You can't just do that!"

Viktor sent a cocky smirk. "You invaded my private space a few days ago, remember? I was enjoying a nice bath then suddenly you charged inside and jumped straight on into the onsen."

"That was…not supposed…to happen!" Yuuri chocked out, feeling his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Then he turned his back towards Viktor and whispered; "Vitya, please leave so I can get changed and…"

Suddenly Yuuri regretted he had turned his back on Viktor, because one second he was still standing on his own two feet and the next he was in Viktor's arms. A high pitched yelp emitted from his lips.

"How about we take a bath first?" Viktor smirked after he had scooped Yuuri into his arms, fast as lightning. Without waiting for a reply, Viktor swung Yuuri over his shoulder and walked out the room.

"V-Viktor! Let me go!" Yuuri whimpered while punching Viktor's back and kicking his legs. However, his endeavour was futile. Viktor didn't seem to care at all and it only took a few minutes for Viktor to take him from his room into the hot spring. Sadly for Viktor, but maybe luckily for Yuuri, someone else also decided to take a quiet bath. Viktor growled annoyed. "Yurio…Otabek…OUT!"

"WHAT?! NO!" Yuri shouted angrily. "We got here first! Try find another bath, there are more than enough!"

"We prefer this one, don't we, little piggy?" Viktor asked, patting Yuuri on the butt with his free hand. "I have so many special things in mind with you."

"You know what, I'm out of here!" Otabek announced with his stoic scowl then got up and grabbed a towel to cover himself with. Yuri threw Viktor a hatred look for that, then quickly followed Otabek in tow trying to persuade him into getting another onsen.

"Guys, don't leave me with him!" Yuuri whimpered at the two teens who stomped out the door. Then he hung his head down in defeat. Of course he should have known they would never help him.

Viktor chuckled loudly then stepped into the hot water before lowering Yuuri down then smirked widely. Yuuri was too afraid to do anything and looked away while Viktor got rid of his own shirt and the underwear he was wearing, throwing them onto the side. Then he started to close in on Yuuri.

"I want you now!" An alluring glint sparkled in Viktor's blue hues when he said those words then moved his hands underwater and searched for Yuuri's robe's waist band. Yuuri flinched then grabbed Viktor's hands, stopping him from taking it off.

"Please, don't…" Yuuri shocked out, hearing the loud thumps of his own heartbeat ring in his ears when Viktor's lips were closing in. Yuuri quickly turned his head before Viktor could steal a kiss again.

"Woof…" Viktor suddenly said, mockingly. Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise then stared at Viktor, wondering what just happened. Viktor just stared back with a blank glare and said, slightly annoyed; "I'm obviously not as adorable as a puppy."

"W-What? You and puppies are a totally different thing!" Yuuri stuttered, trying to figure out why Viktor suddenly brought up puppies. Was he seriously jealous of that cute little puppy that looked so much like Makkachin?

Viktor pierced his blue eyes deep into Yuuri's then said, still with a stoned look; "You have no problem with making kiss faces at them, but when I ask you for one simple kiss, you suddenly act like I'm some creep." Viktor took a deep and said ; "Woof, Woof."

Though it looked very comical and maybe even cute, Yuuri didn't dare to laugh and rather disappeared. He looked away nervously. Viktor clearly didn't like to be ignored and took Yuuri's chin in his hand, forcing the young skater to look up.

"Now, I can be a bit more forgiven if you took the initiative and kissed me," Viktor said, eyes filled with an alluring sparkle. "It shouldn't be that hard, right? I gave you permission to call me Vitya, even promoted you to being my mistress."

Yuuri's eyes widened after hearing the word 'mistress' then exclaimed; "What?! Since when?!"

"You like that, don't you?" Viktor smirked instead of answering Yuuri's questions then said, flirtatiously; "Now, be a good mistress and kiss me. If it catches me off guard and makes me flush, you might even be promoted to being my lover."

"What?! NO! You said…" Yuuri gasped then a soft squeeze in his chin forced him to swallow his sentence. The look in Viktor's eyes told him that part of the promise had reached its expiration date. Yuuri hung his head and shoulders in defeat then stuttered, nervously; "I can't. You know I can't."

From the corner of his eyes, Yuuri saw how Viktor closed his eyes and slightly parted his lips, waiting for him to make the first move. Realizing he had no other option, Yuuri sighed before taking a step closer towards Viktor. His heart pounded loudly in his chest. Viktor's face was just the same as always, expressionless. Even if he was nervous, like Yuuri, he definitely was an expert in hiding it.

Viktor waited with his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted. Yuuri definitely took his time, which he kinda expected to happen. The only reason he knew he hadn't bolted out of the onsen yet was because he could hear him breath, nervously.

Just when Viktor thought Yuuri wouldn't make his first move and he was about to open his eyes, he felt the smooth skin of Yuuri's hand caressing his face. The sudden touch made his own heart thump loudly in his chest. What just happened he never thought would even exist. His heart never raced this fast when one of his other 'mistresses' touched him. Then again, he never called any of them his mistress. The only reason he named Yuuri his mistress because it was part of his plan. His plan to make the little piggy fall in love with him, not the other way around, right?

 _"Focus. Keep your mind in the game…"_ Viktor thought to himself then felt Yuuri's chest pressing against his. He had to stop himself from smirking when he felt the young man's rapid heartbeat.

Yuuri swallowed anxiously when he moved his index finger under Viktor's chin, lifting his head up to have a better access to his lips. Their lips were now mere inches apart from one and another.

Viktor could feel Yuuri's warm breath against his lips, and waited for the kiss. Just when he thought Yuuri was finally giving him what he wanted, Viktor felt something fall against his chest.

"I-I can't do it!" Yuuri sobbed, head against Viktor's chest. "I'm sorry…I can't force myself to kiss someone I don't love!"

Viktor was momentarily shocked then entwined his fingers into the hair on the back of Yuuri's head while lifting his chin up with his other hand. Once their eyes locked, Viktor smirked cockily; "Then I'll suppose I'll have to keep doing it until you love me enough to make the first move."

Before Yuuri had the chance to reply, Viktor's lips were placed over his, and his eyes opened wide not only in shock but curiosity as well. For some reason, the kiss seemed different this time. It was full of longing and need. Yuuri felt his cheeks warm and his heart flutter which was odd. Why did his heart flutter?

The kiss grew more heated and Yuuri felt himself move back through the water until his back was pressed against the pool side. Viktor's hands slowly slid down his back then under the wet morning robe.

"No, stop!" Yuuri mumbled, breaking the kiss and putting all his strength into pushing Viktor off, his face bright red. The mafia leader however, held no blush. All he had was a longing desire for Yuuri. Viktor slowly inched closer but Yuuri forced him to stay where he was and choked out, nervously; "I have to go!"

Yuuri didn't make eye contact when he climbed out the onsen. He was too scared to see Viktor's reaction, whatever that reaction was.

The next few days were even harder for Yuuri, though, Viktor did keep his distance. But for some reason, he still looked like a predator waiting in the shadow patiently then attack when he'd least expected it.

Mrs. Katsuki wasn't at the hospital as much as she was at the start, which gave Yuuri more opportunities to take more shifts at the pet store. He refused believing Viktor had paid off their debts with Seung-Gil out an act of kindness and was determined to him back every cent. Being at the pet store also felt like a bit of relief, which was the only place Viktor didn't stalk him.

After another morning of avoiding Viktor's awkward conversations, Yuuri entered the pet store with a heavy sigh. It seemed a quite morning, like always. Yuuri put his stuff in the back then grabbed the dog food to start his daily routine, feeding the pups and give them a little cuddle. When he reached the dog crate of his favorite pup, the brown poodle, Yuuri saw it was empty.

"What happened to little Vicchan?" Yuuri asked one of his fellow employees.

The girl looked at him then replied; "Someone bought him yesterday."

"What?" It felt like something clenched its cold fist around his heart.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri-kun! I know you wanted to buy him, but the person who took him was some rich guy and kept offering more and more money until the owner gave in. You know what he's like, no heart and only eye for money."

Yuuri felt a lump in his throat and tears were burning behind his eyes. It felt like an eternity, but once he found he voice he stuttered; "Who-who took him? How did he look like? Did he look friendly?"

The girl shrugged then replied; "I just saw him from behind while I was stocking the shelves. He seemed foreign and from what I could see he had blonde hair with a brown undercut."

Yuuri hung his head down in sadness. Why, of all the puppies this rich man could buy did he buy Vicchan? The rest of his shift Yuuri did what he had to do then left to Ice Castle. It's been a while since he had been there and he felt like he could use a friendly face. That and ice skating always helped him with his emotions.

"Yuuri-kun, I am so happy to see you!" Yuuko ran towards her friend, greeting him cheerfully. Yuuri instantly felt more guilty for not visiting sooner. When he apologized himself for that she said she understood with everything that had recently happened to Mr. Katsuki.

Suddenly Yuuri felt a slap on his back then saw Takeshi, laughing; "Great to see you, Yuuri! I bet you came to skate!"

"Yeah!" Yuuri chuckled. "If the ice is free this afternoon, I would very much like to practice a bit."

"It's a slow day, so you can use the rink," Yuuko said. Yuuri nodded then walked towards the changing rooms.

Once Yuuri stood on the ice, he realized how much he had missed it. His mind slowly wandered to Phichit, wondering how he was doing. He certainly must be very busy preparing himself for the first free skate. He would have tried the same thing if he hadn't been too stupid and flirted with a fearsome mafia leader.

Yuuri was in the middle of his thirty minute warm-up when he suddenly heard Yuuko's voice, calling for him and telling him there was someone who wanted to see him. Yuuri stopped then looked over and found Viktor.

"Hiya, Yuuri!" Viktor waved holding a pair of rental skates. He was even wearing a grey jogging bottom with a casual black shirt instead of his usual fancy, intimidating business suit. It was curiosity that forced Yuuri to move over to them, though, the pleased grin on Viktor's face did give him an eerie feeling. "I wanted to pick you up from work, but then I saw the marker I secretly put into your phone head towards this skating rink."

Yuuri's mouth dropped agape then exclaimed; "You bugged my phone?! Why?"

"Because I wanted to keep track of you, duh," Viktor replied, not taking off his cheerful smile. "It's a good thing I did because now I found you here. I rented a pair of skates and you are going to teach me how to use them."

Even if he wanted to, Yuuri couldn't muster any anger for the fact Viktor had put a tracker device on him. Nor was he in the mood to be a teacher. However, the look in Viktor's eyes made him realize it was more a demand then an option.

"Have you ever been on the ice before?" Yuuri asked reluctantly, watching Viktor putting his skates on. The mafia boss shook his head, but didn't lose the gleeful sparkle in his eyes. Yuuri started to doubt Viktor's plan and sighed; "You might break something."

Viktor grinned confident; "Nah, not with you around. Trust me, I will make sure I will hold you close, and never let you go."

"Are you referring to my last year's program?" Yuuri frowned then remembered it was the actual program that had drawn him to Hasetsu after the triplets placed it on the internet. But still, why would Viktor still remember it? He didn't seem like the type of guy who would be interested in figure skating at all.

Viktor smiled; "Yup! Now…be a good teacher and assist me back on my feet. I mean, it would be a bad thing for my smoulder if I made a terrible face-plant within the first few seconds, right? I might need it to sweep you off your feet."

Yuuri looked away, hiding the warm glow on his face. He didn't know what annoyed him the most, the fact that Viktor turned every moment into a flirtatious game or the fact that he was caught off guard so easily whenever he heard sweet words. Especially, sweet words coming from the most notorious gang leader.

"What's wrong?" Viktor asked, getting the wrong impression when Yuuri looked away instead of assisting him. "Do you find me that…repulsive?" Viktor's voice broke at that last word.

 _"No, on the contrary,"_ Yuuri thought while trying to come up with something to say. His eyes scanned Viktor's face then found his eyes that now seemed to look saddened. Yuuri tried to muster the courage to say something then whispered; "S-Sorry…I-I was just…I didn't mean to give you the impression…"

"It's fine," Viktor said, cutting Yuuri off then reached his hand out. "How about you show me how these things work?"

Yuuri nodded then took Viktor's hand into his, slowly helping him up his feet. He moved across the ice a bit wobbly at first, but quickly became a natural. Yuuri started to doubt it was his first time.

Viktor, sensing Yuuri's suspicion, grins; "I kinda lied. I've been on the ice many times, with my papa. But I was still a kid back then."

"You could have told me ," Yuuri said, even though he wasn't even entirely sure whether he wanted to know more about Viktor's past or not. Knowing more about him would mean 'bonding' and it's something he didn't want, right?

"I could have," Viktor shrugged nonchalantly. "But then again, you never tell me anything about when you were little."

Yuuri hung his head down then mumbled; "I told you, I don't remember anything from when I was little. All I remember is the things after I woke up in a hospital."

"Hmm…" Viktor hummed and stroked his chin. "It looked quite severe, if you ask me." Yuuri frowned confused, wondering what it was Viktor was referring to. Viktor noticed it and explained; "The scar on your chest definitely looked severe. If you'll just let me take a closer…"

"No!" Yuuri wrapped his arms around himself, protectively, then looked away, hiding the burning tears behind his eyes. "Unlike my memories about my past, this is something from my past that never goes away, though, I wish it did! It's ugly and I wished you hadn't seen it!"

Yuuri suddenly felt his head turn when Viktor grabbed his chin gently then caressed his lips with a gently smile and said; "There is nothing ugly about you, at all. Besides, I have scars."

Before Yuuri had the chance to stop him, Viktor turned around and pulled his shirt over his head to show Yuuri his bare back. Yuuri turned bright red then darted his eyes around nervously, gasping; "Viktor! You can't just do…" Yuuri swallowed the remaining part of his sentence when his eyes land back onto what Viktor tried to show him. across his back, from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist ran a long, very severe looking scar. He had other scars as well, which was quite obvious for the rough life he lived in Russia, but this scar caught his attention the most. To him it looked like a scar caused by fire. "How…" Yuuri whispered, fighting the urge to touch it gently. He wasn't sure what Viktor would think if he did touch it.

"I was sixteen years old and got caught in a burning vehicle after it was crashed off the road, presumably by a rival gang member's car," Viktor said, pulling his shirt back on then turned around to meet Yuuri's eyes.

"Presumably…?"

"Yes! By then I thought it was, but over the years I learned the truth, which isn't important for you to know now, unless…" Viktor grabbed Yuuri's chin again, a bit firmer this time. "Unless you work with this pig of a man!"

Yuuri's eyes widened, noticing Viktor's eyes filled with a glow he had never seen before. Viktor had many looks. Looks that frightened him, confused him, even made him curious. But this look seemed like pure hate. Yuuri just couldn't find a better word for it.

Yuuri parted his lips to form words, to muster the courage to say anything. But he ended up skating to the side where he took his blades off and ran as fast as he could, away from Viktor as far as he possibly could. Tears streamed down his face as he ran. Never, as far as he could remember, anyone had ever looked at him like that.

After running for ten minutes without even looking where he was going, Yuuri stopped then screamed as loud as he could; "Why, Viktor?! What brought you really here?! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" He knew he had to say those questions straight into Viktor's face, back at the rink instead of running away. He wanted too, but again, he was too scared.

Yuuri felt his knees weaken right before he sank down, sobbing uncontrollably. He was too upset to notice the van that pulled up next to him. He was too upset to notice the three men who came out of the van.

It was a black sack being pulled over his head that made Yuuri realize things had become a whole lot worse.


	8. Hunt Me, Hunt You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating for more than a month, but I have been super busy and a small writers-block. But anyway, I managed to defeat the writers-block and finished a whole new chapter.

A sack was pulled over Yuuri's head from behind then two strong hands grabbed him almost instantly, forcing him to stand up. The young skater tried to object, but whoever had picked him up was too strong and dragged him to the back of the van before throwing him inside.

Yuuri didn't hesitate for a second. The second he hit the cold floor of the van, Yuuri removed the sack from his head then scrambled up and leaped forward, trying to escape. But his attacker was slightly faster and shut the doors before he actually could.

"Let me go!" Yuuri screamed while pounding against the doors. The man who had shoved Yuuri inside growled at him to shut up then hopped into the passenger seat and ordered the driver to take off. Yuuri fell back on his butt when the vehicle pulled up then had to grab onto something to avoid being tossed around as the van took off.

Yuuri's stomach started to twist and turn with fear. Who are these guys and what do they want from him? Did they work for Viktor? Was this one of his insane ideas to get information out of him?

" _Unless you work with this pig of a man!"_  Viktor's harsh words and cold, hatred glare flashed through Yuuri's mind. Cold chills crept down his spine when thinking about all the things Viktor, Russia's most notorious mafia leader could and would do to him to get what he needed. Did he really think that he, Yuuri Katsuki, a thirteen year old boy, worked with the man who tried to kill him when he was sixteen years old?

"Viktor Nikiforov will…" Yuuri heard one of the two people in the front say. Obviously the other one had asked a question, but Yuuri had been too busy with his own thoughts and holding himself at the same time.

The vehicle took a sudden sharp turn to the right then sped on for quite some time before it came to a sudden halt. Yuuri felt himself slip forward before his head slammed into the wall of the van.

"Ouch…" Yuuri whimpered and rubbed the sore spot at the back of his head. His vision became somewhat blurry. "No! Now is not the time to…" Yuuri forced his eyes to focus then scanned them around for a weapon. Maybe if there was one, he could use it and escape as soon they opened the doors. All he could find was a small metal pipe. "That should do it."

Yuuri grabbed the metal pipe and prepared it for the moment the doors would open. Once they did he flung his weapon as forcefully as he could.

"Aagh! You little…!" The attacker duck away to dodge the metal pipe Yuuri flung at his face. Yuuri didn't hesitate and leaped outside the van then bolted away as fast as he could. The man immediately yelled at his friend for assistance then the both of them started the chase.

Yuuri didn't look back. It only would slow him down if he did. Besides, their pounding footsteps already told him that they were closing in on him very fast. Stamina had always been his strongest point and he started to create a gap between him and his chasers pretty quickly. But just as quickly as his chance of escape grew, it vanished when a man with a gun came around the corner of a nearby building and pointed it onto the approaching skater. Yuuri froze in his tracks.

"No! Don't shoot, you idiot! The boss wants no scratch on him!" one of Yuuri's previous attackers yelled as he came running up from behind the young skater then grabbed his arm and reeled him back in. Yuuri instantly elbowed the man in his stomach then started to run again. The others quickly pursuit.

Yuuri kept running without taking notice of where he was going. All that came to mind right now was trying to outrun them then hide somewhere as soon he got the chance. Then, when they gave up the chase he would check his surroundings and find a way back home.

" _Home…"_ The word echoed through Yuuri's mind. There would be a home to go back to, right? If Viktor was the one who orchestrated this attempt of abduction, how big of a chance was there that he already had his parents and sister hidden somewhere? And what about Minako or Yuuko?  _"No! Don't think like that. They're save."_

"Gotcha!" someone growled. Yuuri didn't realize what just happened until his body hit the ground and found one of his attackers on top of him, pinning him down. The man caught him by surprise and had knocked him to the ground. "You're not going anywhere now, kid!" the man growled.

Yuuri, still dazed and disorientated due to the sudden fall, mumbled; "No…just let me…" He then felt a prick of a needle after it was stuck into his neck. Shortly after, his world turned black.

* * *

Viktor entered Yu-topia's front room where he found Yuri playing with his new cat, a color-pointed ragdoll named Puma Tiger Scorpion, shortened to Potya. Otabek sat on the couch watching TV, or better yet, tried to find something to watch, but instead kept switching channels. Even those he already checked, as if suddenly something interesting might have popped up.

"Haven't I told you to bring that animal back to the pet shop?!" Viktor scowled annoyed when he nearly tripped over the small cat. Yurio threw an icy dagger look at the mafia leader then clutched the cat into his arms and left without a word, leaving Viktor stunned who had expected to be smart-mouthed at. Viktor then looked at Otabek who switched through the channels for a third time and scowled; "If you're feeling bored, how about you do some more research on little piggy."

"How about we just leave it for what it is right now…" Otabek replied, switching channels without taking his eyes off the screen. "I don't want to alert the intelligence agency if I were you. Besides, you have bigger fish to fry. It turns out someone saw your post on Instagram and decided to come over and have a resort treatment as well. This person is in the Onsen as we speak."

Viktor drew in a tired sigh then grunted; "Ugh, please tell me it's not that Russian model chick."

"Which one? You dated more than one, remember?"

"You know, the loud one. The one with the red hair."

"Oh, Mila Babicheva. No, it's not her. And to be more clearer, it's neither of your female flirts. It's that guy from Switzerland."

Viktor's drew in a deep, exasperated sigh and a vein started to throb on the right side of his forehead. Then he clenched his fists and stomped towards the bathing rooms, infuriated. Since when did Chris have the guts to show up, after three years, and after what happened?

Viktor met Chris when he was 23 years old and for some reason he could get along pretty well with the 21 year old. Chris had always been very flirtatious towards him, but Viktor never took it really serious. Mainly because Chris flirted with almost everyone, so he just thought Chris was that type of man. But one night they became drunk and Chris wanted more. Viktor told Chris that he wasn't capable to feel more than friendship, because for some reason he had the feeling his heart belonged to another person. He just couldn't remember who it was nor how the person looked like or what his name was.

"You seriously think I believe this?" Chris laughed, looking at Viktor as if he was crazy. "If I'm not qualified to be your lover, you just say it instead of telling rubbish stories."

"It's not some silly story, Chris!" Viktor shouted in defence.

Chris just stood up and walked to the door then turned and said; "Save it, Viktor! The way you're behaving, I start to think your exes are right when they say you're that kind of guy who thinks that in this world, no one is qualified enough to be your lover!"

"Well, if you mean with, 'this world' the criminal world where the world's richest rule and play , then yes!" Viktor retorted back in anger, but Chris already had walked out the door and shut it behind him, loudly.

Since that day they never spoke another word. And now, three years later, Chris suddenly shows up, unexpectedly. And in Hasetsu. Why?

"Chris! What the F*ck are you doing here?!" Viktor bellowed angrily, bowling inside the bathing room and finding the 25 year old soaking in the onsen. Other than his hair, that now was blonde with a brown under-cut, Chris hadn't changed at all.

Chris opened his eyes then beamed a cocky smile at his former friend and said; "Hi to you too, Vitya."

"Don't call me Vitya!" Viktor growled then his eyes fell onto a dog's travel basket standing nearby the onsen side. He recognized the brown pup inside immediately and snapped; "What are you doing with that pup?"

Chris swam towards the side then scratched the pup's ear through the bars of the basket and smiled happily; "I saw this little boy in the pet shop and couldn't help notice how much he looks like Makkachin. I decided to buy him."

"What about your cat?!"

"Oh, she's still in Switzerland. But I don't think she would mind. I think they will become friends real quick." Not noticing the annoyed look on the silver haired man's face, Chris beamed a flirtatious smile. "Anyway, how about we stop talking about pets and instead you get undressed and join me in the water?"

Viktor clenched his jaws then said, angrily; "What I want for you is to get dressed and get out of here! This place is not big enough for the both of us!"

"Aw, don't be like that, Vitya…" Chris wailed with a pouty face. "I'm pretty sure we can work things out. Besides, this is the only bathing resort in this town, and you know how much I love resorts."

Viktor turned around to the door then growled as he went out; "I'll be taking Makkachin for a walk and by the time we get back, you're on your way back to the airport!"

* * *

Yuuri felt sick to the stomach. Soon he had woken up and tried to figure out where he was, the young skater heard the door behind him open and quick, heavy footsteps before strong hands pulled him off the bed and onto his feet. Then the ropes that kept his legs together were cut, but the ones that kept his arms behind his back weren't.

"Keep your mouth shut, got it?!" The man waved a gun into Yuuri's face who quickly nodded in response. That moment the gag got removed from his mouth and the man dragged him outside the room.

Yuuri tried to look around as he was dragged along, and somehow his surroundings made him realize he was in some rich person's penthouse. The mezzanine they walked down allowed him to look down, straight into the spacious kitchen-cum-living room, which caught a lot of sunlight through the large windows. The entire place was furnished in Korean style, which felt odd to Yuuri, because who other than Viktor Nikiforov had a reason to abduct him?

The man dragged Yuuri forcefully down the stairs into the kitchen-cum-living room then said to the young man who just entered the penthouse through the large, double patio doors; "Mr. Seung Lee, this is Yuuri Katsuki. You asked us to deliver him to you."

Yuuri's heart skipped a few beats when he heard the name. No one in Hasetsu, other than a few loyal henchman, ever had seen Seung Gil Lee in person. He looked a lot different than Yuuri had pictured him. But despite his average height and young age, he still looked very fearsome to Yuuri. Black hair, pale skin, thick eyebrows, and dark grey eyes that gained a cold-hearted gleam as soon they started to scan Yuuri up and down.

"Seriously?" Seung Gil said, breaking the icy-cold silence. "I expected him to be more interested in grown-up guys!"

 _"Him? Who? Viktor?"_ Yuuri thought frantically as his eyes followed Seung move slowly towards the couch and sat down. Seung turned his eyes on the man who was still holding Yuuri in a tight grip and ordered him to get his cousin, Shibasaki. Yuuri recognized the name immediately. Did they abduct him because of the nightclub incident?

Shortly after Seung ordered for him to come and meet someone in the living room, Shibasaki came from one of the upstairs room and sauntered down the stairs. Soon his eyes land on Yuuri, he exclaimed; "That's him! That's Viktor Nikiforov's lover!"

Seung's relentless eyes fall back on Yuuri then asks coldly; "Is that true, boy? Are you Mr. Nikiforov's lover?"

Despite his heart started to race like a freight train on a wild rampage, Yuuri tried to keep his face as straight as he could. In circumstances like these it was best to not show fear and try to bluff your way out of it. Maybe he could get away with it if he lied, though, lying was never one of his strong points. Mari said he had a certain tell. A facial expression that showed he was lying. Of course Mari knew him since he was little and these men didn't, so maybe he could pull it off with them.

"I'm sorry, who?" Yuuri asked, putting on the most confused look he could find. Then he looked thoughtful for a moment and said, slowly; "I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone by that name."

Shibasaki stomped his foot down in anger then yelled; "Don't lie! He stabbed me in my arm! See?!" The young man pointed at his wounded arm, furiously.

 _"Well, actually it was Yurio who stabbed you, but I can't say that, can I?"_ Yuuri thought, remembering some fragments of what happened. Then he put on his most innocent face and said; "Look, I'm sorry I hit you with that bottle, but I tried to tell you I wasn't the nightclub's host. But trust me, I don't know this guy you're talking about."

"Trust you?" Shibasaki snorted. "Mr. Nikiforov, Russian most notorious mafia leader, came in and rescued you! Why would he do that if you're not his lover?!"

"I don't know!" Yuuri exclaimed, his mind racing for an excuse. It didn't take look before he had one. "Look, if he is a mafia leader, like you said, why would I have to work at a nightclub if he's my lover? That doesn't make any sense, does it?"

Seung stroked his chin for a moment then said slowly; "A few days back I had ordered my men to beat up a man named Toshiya Katsuki. That is your dad, am I right?"

 _"Crap!"_ Yuuri thought.

"The reason for doing so was because you and Mr. Nikiforov beat up my men. Mr Katsuki, your dad, still owes me money. Why would Mr. Nikiforov interfere if he has no connections with you?" Yuuri swallowed nervously then Seung flicked his fingers. The henchman grabbed Yuuri's arm and a tiny smir curled up Seung's face as he said; "Bring him back upstairs. I'm gonna have a little talk with Mr. Nikiforov!"

The henchman nodded obediently then dragged Yuuri back towards the stairs. Once they were back in the room, the man put the cloth back into Yuuri's mouth and pushed him towards the bed.

"Mmph!" Yuuri groaned as he hit the mattress with a soft thud. He struggled, kicking his legs outwards, trying to hit the henchman as he struggled with tying his feet back together. The tick ropes that kept his arms together behind his back made his struggle even more difficult as he flailed about on the bed, unable to do anything with his legs, arms or voice.

Yuuri let out a restrained growl when the henchman pushed on his upper back, holding him still while someone else, probably a partner who had come in to help, grabbed his kicking legs, attempting to keep them still then binding them together.

Yuuri kept flailing about, tried to scream, but it was all futile. They finally succeeded then dragged him into an upright position on the bed, pushing his back up against the barred metal headboard. Yuuri felt his panic increase.

The men, satisfied with their restrains and confident that Yuuri had no chance of escape, let go then eyed him up and down, smirking. Yuuri's mind started to race, trying to find a way out of his situation as fear gripped at him, cancelling out all rationality.

"GGGGAARMPH!" he cried, trying to push the cloth from his mouth with his tongue, but he didn't succeed. So far his struggles had gotten him nothing more than a large tear in the left knee of his tracksuit pants and pain all over his body.

"Quit your screaming!" Seconds after the harsh command was verbalized, Yuuri felt a sharp pain through his right cheek after the man had slapped him. "It's annoying!" Then the man grabbed Yuuri's chin, forcing him to look up. "If you know what's good for you, you better not piss off Seung! He will be relentless, especially if it turns out you lied and Mr. Nikiforov is your lover! Do you understand?!"

Yuuri nodded, tears of pain and fear stinging at his eyes as the man squeezed his chin. He then let go, pushing Yuuri's head to the side. Yuuri whimpered in pain as he looked down, ceasing his struggles. He was starting to realize that it was useless to fight, and now, just sitting there and watching the men leave, he felt completely helpless.

* * *

Viktor walked back inside the resort with Makkachin, hoping that Chris would have left the premises. It turned out he wasn't. Instead he was happily chatting, even slightly flirting with Minako. Minako seemed to love it.

"Why are you still here?!" An icy cold gleam appeared in Viktor's blue eyes when he yelled the question which was addressed to Chris. Both Minako and Chris looked up in surprise.

"Oh hey, you're back…" Chris beamed an overly excited grin at Viktor, who in his turn, didn't hide his anger and clenched his jaw and fists. Chris too no notice of it and pointed at Minako. "Have you met Minako?"

"Yes, we have met," Minako said, not hiding the annoyance in her voice when she added; "And to be honest, we can't get along."

Chris quirked an eyebrow then smirked; "Whoa. You are officially the first woman I meet who is not charmed by Viktor's appearance." Then he looked back at Viktor. "What have you done to her to piss her off?"

"He can't seem to stop harassing my friend and student."

Viktor threw an icy glare at Minako then snapped; "For your information, Chris here is the only son of Aleksei Giacometti who leads the biggest crime business in Switzerland."

"And I'm totally against everything my father is doing…" Chris said quickly. "Besides, that's why I'm here. To start up my own business, far away from my father's cruelty."

Viktor rolled his eyes and would have retorted something back if Mari hadn't tapped him on his arm and handed him the phone. Viktor frowned but answered it anyway.

"Hello, Mr. Nikiforov. My name is Seung Gil Lee."

Viktor knitted his eyebrows into a frown then asked; "What is the reason you're calling me, Mr. Seung?" Minako's head shot up alarmed and both Yuri and Otabek had focused their attention as well after hearing the name.

"I wanted to let you know that we just captured your lover," Seung replied coldly.

 _"Shit, little piglet!"_ Viktor thought in alarm then cleared his throat and asked casually; "My lover, you say? Which one?"

"The chubby one with the glasses. Yuuri Katsuki."

"Sorry, don't know anyone with the name Yuuri Katsuki," Viktor lied, trying to sound calm and casual while ignoring Minako's face which turned red in anger.

Seung started to lose his patience then said, angrily; "You better not lie to me, Mr. Nikiforov! I called this number which is the number of the kid's parents spa. How come they know you but you don't know them?"

"Wait, their son's name is Yuuri? I didn't know that."

"Of course you didn't!" Seung snapped sarcastically. "Look, there is no way you can deny he's not your lover, because we just asked him and he admitted everything, so if you don't want me to kill him, you better get your butt over here!"

Viktor thought for a moment, trying to work out whether Seung was bluffing or not. He must be bluffing, because why would the little piggy say he's his lover while he cringes of the idea being around him?

"Look, Mr. Seung, please do me a favor and kill this little liar. I hate people who use my name to get what I want."

Viktor hung up but was instantly slapped into his face by Minako, who yelled at him in rage; "Have you any idea what you just did?!"

"Papochka, how can you tell this man to kill Yuuri?"

"Just as cold-blooded as three years ago, huh, Vitya? You haven't changed at all."

Viktor shot his blue eyes onto Chris then snapped; "I told you, don't call me Vitya! And guys, please calm down."

"I'm calm," Yuri smirked then added excitedly; "In fact, I stand fully behind you, old man. I hated that guy anyway. Too bad though I can't be there when Seung kills him."

Viktor smacked the back of Yuri's head then exclaimed; "Seung is not going to kill little piggy. If I'll go there, admitting everything, you really think Seung will let him live? No! He will kill him, maybe before I arrive or right in front of me, depending on what he thinks will hurt me the most."

"But didn't he say that Yuuri already admitted being your lover?" Otabek asked worriedly.

"You really think Yuuri would be stupid enough to admit he's my lover? I mean, sure, he can be silly sometimes and extremely clumsy, and looks confused most of the times, but I know he's clever enough to know that his chance of surviving this is higher if he says he doesn't know me."

"So, how are we getting him out of there?" Yuri asked, extremely annoyed that they had to save Yuuri Katsuki, again.

Chris stroked his chin then asked, confused; "So…this Yuuri Katsuki…he's the guy on that picture you posted this week on your Instagram?" Viktor's look said enough and Chris smirked; "Hottie. So, is he your lover yes or no?"

"No!" Minako snapped.

"Not yet," Viktor grinned.

Chris dragged in a deep sigh and asked; "This Seung you're talking about…is his full name Seung Gil Lee?"

"Yes. Why?" Minako asked.

Chris smirked with a lopsided smirk then said; "I might have an idea to get him back."

* * *

Yuuri was still sitting against the barred metal headboard of the bed. He had tried several attempts to wriggle the rope around his wrists loose, but so far hadn't succeed. All the rope did was cut the skin of his wrists, causing a burning pain. Yuuri winced.

His whole body ached and his head started to throb due all the frightening thoughts that kept running through his mind. Would Viktor know by now he was kidnapped? Would he come and save him? Had Seung done anything to his mom or sister? Was his dad still save in the hospital?

Yuuri groaned as he turned his head to look around the room. It was very small, square room with one dusty light bulb hanging on the grey ceiling. The whole room was grey, and not the warm, welcoming kind of grey. It was the rough, cruel grey that gives chills up your spine. So much different from what he had seen so far of the penthouse. Probably Seung kept all his hostages in this room. If so, would they have been tortured? Would they torture him as well, to get the answers they wanted?

Yuuri quickly shook his head, trying to knock the thoughts from his mind then scanned the room some more. Maybe, if he finally succeeded to get free from the ropes, there would be an escape route out of the room. Maybe he could tie sheets together again, like he did when Viktor had captured him, and escape out the window.

It didn't take long for Yuuri to realize there was no escape out. No windows, no air vents large enough to crawl through. Only a wooden door on his right. As he looked around the almost lightless room, he realized there was nothing in the room except himself and the bed he was strained on.

Yuuri let out a muffled groan and slumped his head back in defeat.

Downstairs, Seung and his cousin debated for a long time what to do with Yuuri know they knew he was not who they thought he was. Seung saw no reason to keep him longer, but Shibasaki had different ideas.

"This brat needs to know his place. No one gets away easy after hitting me with a bottle!" he screamed angrily.

Seung dragged in an annoyed sigh then said dully; "You know what, I don't really care what you do to him. He's all yours."

"You're mine now, gumdrop," Shibasaki smirked, anticipating to start doing the things he had in mind.

Suddenly a henchman came walking inside and said, addressed to Seung; "You have a visitor, Mr. Seung."

"Fine! Let the person in!" Seung growled, though he wasn't really in the mood for visitors. A few seconds later, a young man with blonde hair and brown undercut was escorted inside by the henchman. Seung sighed deep. "And who might you be?"

The stranger simply smiled then replied; "I'm pretty sure you will know who I am when I tell you my name. It's Chris Giacometti."

"Ah, yes, Alekei Giacometti. I remember my father working with your father on a case I don't really remember the details of. Please take a seat and tell me why you're here."

Chris sat down on the brown leathered couch, opposite of Seung then said with a smile; "I actually came to Hasetsu to spend some quality time with my lover, but since he's out with some friends, I decided to visit you and send you my father's regards. I won't stay too long of course, because I want to be back in time so I can surprise him. I bet my Yuuri will be so happy seeing me."

Seung turned slightly pale then asked, nervously; "Yuuri? As in Yuuri Katsuki? About this high, chubby, short, messy dark hair, brown eyes and wearing glasses?"

"Yeah. You know him?" Chris asked, fake surprised.

Seung gulps nervously then stuttered; "Mr. Giacometti, I assure you that it was all a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Chris asked, faking a confused expression. "Wait, what is going on?"

Seung didn't seem all that relentless anymore and instead he fidgeted with the sleeve of his suit jacket then gulps; "Well… my men recently abducted a young boy matching your lover's description. But you see…someone convinced me he was the lover of Viktor Nikiforov." With that said, Seung glared at his cousin who looked away and turned completely pale. Seung then looked back at Chris and stuttered; "I am so sorry, Mr. Giacometti…"

"Wait! Are you telling me that my lover is kept prisoned in this very penthouse as we speak?"

"Yes…yes, but of course you can take him with you immediately. I mean, it was nothing but a misunderstanding, Mr. Giacometti. I should have known this young man…"

"Actually, he's 23, so please refer to him as an adult and not some juvenile kid!" Chris said, clenching his fist to look more aggressive.

Seung chuckled nervously; "Ah, yes, of course. My apologies. Not that there is something with your lover, but I should have known he couldn't be Viktor's type. I mean, I heard he's the type of guy who thinks no one is qualified enough to be his lover."

An angry scowl appeared on Chris's face after feeling insulted by what Seung just said. Not that Seung noticed it. He was too busy with trying to explain the situation.

"Still, it was an easy mistake. My cousin here told me that he was attacked by Viktor and his men. Viktor grabbed Yuuri and swung him over his shoulder in a possessive manner, groping him everywhere as they walked out."

"What?" Chris clenched his fists even tighter. Both Seung and Shibasaki turned more pale until Chris exclaimed, furiously; "Tell me where I can find this Viktor Nikiforov! I will show him to who Yuuri Katsuki belongs!" Then, adding with lower voice; "Right after you give him back to me, of course."

Seung sighed in relief then flicked his fingers and right on cue his henchman left upstairs to get Yuuri.

"Again, I am so sorry, Mr. Giacometti. Shibasaki, say you're sorry!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Giacometti," Shibasaki stuttered obediently then the henchman returned with Yuuri beside him.

Chris brandished his arms then wrapped them around the surprised looking skater and whispered into his ear; "Work with me if you want to get out of here." Then Chris added with overly worried voice; "Yuuri, You are okay, right? Do you have pain? Do you feel wonky? Aagh, you must have been so scared and it's all my fault! I should have come to Hasetsu sooner and this wouldn't have happened. Please forgive me! I promise Viktor will never ever lay a hand on you ever again!"

Seung cleared his throat then said; "I am so sorry for the misunderstanding, Mr. Katsuki. Chris Giacometti here explained everything and the both of you are free to go."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Seung," Chris smiled, planting his hand possessively onto Yuuri's butt. Yuuri froze and turned pale in shock. "We'll be off now, right after you told me where to find this scum named Viktor Nikiforov."

"Ah, yes, you'll probably find him at this young man's parents resort. It appears he booked a room there."

"I should have known," Chris said, shaking his head in disbelieve. "Obviously he wanted to give you the impression you belonged to him, didn't he?" Chris cooed at Yuuri then moved in for a kiss. Yuuri was quick enough to turn him the cheek instead, which brought a frown onto Seung's face. Chris quickly grinned; "He's so shy when it comes to kissing in public. Anyway, we should be going now. I'll definitely come over again some time and will inform to my father how this misunderstanding somehow did turn into a rescue mission. I mean, if you hadn't abducted him, Viktor would have done much worse to him, am I right?"

"I am so glad you see it that way, Mr. Giacometti," Seung smiled happily then ordered one of his henchman to escort the two safely out the door. Once they were out, Seung turned back to his cousin, smacked him to the head and scowled; "Next time you bring me in a situation like this, you'll regret it!"

"He hit me with a bottle, Seung!" Shibasaki scowled in return, rubbing the sore spot at the back of his head.

"Yeah, and I will do much worse if you do something like this ever again! You are so lucky I didn't tell Mr. Giacometti you also tried to hit on his lover! Now, get out of my sight! I'm pretty sure Viktor came to Hasetsu to try take over my business, but I won't let him! I will find his true weakness then destroy him."

The henchman who just had escorted Yuuri and Chris out, came back in a hurry and exclaimed; "Mr. Seung! Viktor Nikiforov and his men just pulled up onto the driveway. They don't look very happy!"

"With how many are they?!" Seung yelled in anger.

"Just the three of them."

"I doubt they can do much harm with only the three of them," Seung said, looking thoughtfully. "But stay close and don't let your guards down.

All the present henchmen nod obediently then Viktor waltzed inside like he owned the place, closely followed by Otabek and Yuri. Seung stood up quickly.

"Mr. Nikiforov, if you came here to threaten me…" Viktor cut the man off.

"You wanna know why I came to Hasetsu, Mr. Seung?" Viktor unbuttoned a few buttons of his suit jacket then sat down without an invitation, smiling calmly. "I wanted nothing more than be away from Russia for a while. You know, travel around a little, nothing harmful. But today I received a phone call from you and you said you abducted my lover."

Seung's eyes gleamed coldly into Viktor's then said; "It was nothing but a misunderstanding, Mr. Nikiforov, I assure you."

"Yes, well, you say misunderstanding, but to me it feels more like a direct threat. Even if this young man was my lover, what reason do you have to abduct him then try boss me around?"

Seung pointed at his cousin; "You and your men attacked Shibasaki."

Viktor eyed Seung up and down with an icy stare, as if he was trying to get inside the man's head. Then he inhaled a deep breath and stood up, button his suit jacket again and said, breaking the long pause; "Hunt me, hunt you, Mr. Seung."

"What does that supposed to mean?!" Seung yelled then suddenly the patio doors swing open ten more men, called for assistance by Viktor, charged inside like planned and aimed their guns onto Seung, his cousin and henchmen.

Viktor walked slowly to the door then turned around and said, smiling wickedly; "It means that I get the impression there is more behind it then you let on, Mr. Seung. You hunt me, I hunt you. Otabek, Yurio, don't kill them, just yet. For now, make them understand what the consequences will be if they ever try to come after me again."

* * *

Yuuri looked at the ceiling of his bedroom. Ever since he arrived home he tried to figure out what had happened. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a firm knock on his door. Yuuri quickly sat up straight then saw Viktor enter the room. Fearing that the mafia leader was on a harassment mission again, Yuuri's heart started to pound loudly in fear.

"Come with me, now!" Viktor ordered with a stern look on his face then turned around and walked out, waiting outside for Yuuri. Afraid to disobey, Yuuri followed quickly and tried to get control over his racing heart as they walked down the hallway. Then they arrived in the front room and Viktor pointed at the small, brown pup that was curled up next to Makkachin.

"Mini Makkachin!" Yuuri forgot all his fear and picked the little pup up in his arms and started to cuddle it then looked at Viktor. "I don't get it. One of the pet shop co-workers told me he was sold to a man with blonde hair and a brown…" Suddenly Yuuri realized the description belonged to the same man who had claimed to be his lover and he froze. "He belongs to that guy no, doesn't he?"

Viktor stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants as he leaned against the wall and said; "Not anymore. It turns out he's not a dog person after all. Before he got the chance to return it back to the shop, I asked him if he wanted to sell him to me. I mean, he seemed to really like you when you two met at the pet shop, and after all the stuff that happened today, I thought you might like a little surprise. But don't look too much into it. It doesn't mean I'm suddenly a nice person. I still want that kiss and I want to feel something."

Yuuri started to blush immensely and stuttered; "I already kissed you, remember. After the nightclub incident. You said so yourself."

"Ah, yes, what an awful night was that," Viktor said, placing his hand onto his forehead, dramatically. "You vomited all over the car. Seriously, it took hours for Yurio to get the stench and stains out." Yuuri hid his face into the pup's coat then, when he felt Viktor's hand trail around his waist, he froze. Viktor whispered into his ear, flirtatiously; "But don't worry, I'm more than willing to give you a second try."

And with that, Viktor readied his lips, closed his eyes and moved closer to Yuuri's face. Yuuri started to turn even more red then got an idea.

Before Viktor realized what happened, he felt a wet tongue all over his face. When he opened his eyes in shock, he saw the tongue belonged to the little pup who didn't seem to want to give up.

"C-cut it out!" Viktor exclaimed, trying to get away from the pup, but the pup kept coming back and resumed licking the mafia leader's face, vigorously.

Somehow, Viktor couldn't help it and started to laugh just as loudly as Yuuri did when Makkachin, who felt a little left out, knocked the two of them to the floor and joined the little pup in his attempts of showing the two humans their love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be nice to end this chapter with a more happy vibe. I already tortured you guys enough with all the previous cliff-hangers. But yeah, they are not there yet, lots of obstacles they have to overcome before they can be happy (sniff).
> 
> Anyway, thoughts are greatly appreciated but not a must. I leave it up to you xD


	9. Tipping Points

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely long wait, guys. I really hope you haven't given up on this story yet. It's just that I'm super busy with everything, and a little writers block, again, deleting and rewriting stuff because it feels not right or good enough xD
> 
> But to those who bookmarked, commented, or gave kudos so far, thank you so much. It means a lot :D

"Little Piggy broke his promise and left without me!" Viktor wailed dramatically. "My heart is shattered! It's so unfair, right?!"

Makkachin looked at her owner then wagged her tail slowly. She was quite confused with her owner's new behavour.

Yuri, sitting next to Otabek on the floor eating breakfast and playing with his rag-doll, Potya, rolled his eyes then yelled exasperated; "Shut up, old man! Your dog is not your psychiatrist!"

"My subordinates are so heartless..." Viktor sobbed, enveloping his arms around the brown poodle's neck. "I'm so lucky to have you."

Otabek dragged in a deep annoyed sigh. "Please, stop smothering that poor dog, Papochka. Instead, put on some decent clothes and go out looking for your obsession."

Viktor glanced at the dark haired subordinate through the bang of his hair and pouted; "I can't do that. It will make me look desperate."

"And this doesn't?" Yuri growled then stood up and threw and icy stare at his boss as he left the room, mumbling something about his appetite being ruined.

"He's right, Papochka, you're changing. Back in Russia they were chasing you, and you never gave them a second glance. Then suddenly this drunken guy shows up, mistakes you with a host, and you chase him like a love-struck puppy."

"Otabek, you are a genius," Viktor gasped when a sudden idea struck him.

"Wait, what?" Otabek stared at his boss with confusion.

The mafia leader grinned pleased; "To make Little Piggy fall in love with me, I'll just have to make sure he gets as drunk as he was the night we met."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Otabek grunted sarcastic, then suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of the front door sliding open. The both of them looked up alarmed and found Chris, wiping his profusely sweating forehead with the sleeve of his ugly, yellow tracksuit.

"Wow, Yuuri has quite a lot of stamina!" Chris leaned against the doorframe so he wouldn't collapse to the floor. He then grinned; "You better join the gym if you want to keep up with him, Vitya."

Viktor's eyes filled with rage and snapped; "Don't call me Vitya! And haven't I told you to get your ass back to Switzerland?!"

"Yuuri turned out to be more grateful for my help yesterday than you are, and offered me to stay for a few days."

"Liar!" the silver haired man scowled then stood up to size himself with Chris and said with a threatening glow in his eyes; "Stay out of my way, you hear me?"

Chris smirked cocky; "Yeah, that might be a little difficult, because I have the feeling he might actually prefer me over you."

Otabek, still in the room, suddenly felt the apprehension rise as the two rivals penetrated their eyes into one and another and start a glaring contest. He then shook his head and left the room to look for Yuri. No way he wanted to witness Chris being killed by Viktor.

* * *

Viktor sauntered down the beach bare feet, holding his shoes and Makkachin's leash in his hands. Makkachin stormed around enthusiastically, chasing the sea gulls away.

The Russian gang leader couldn't help but chuckle. It was luckily a quiet day, something Viktor preferred when walking down the beach. It was just Makkachin, him and another young man who sat in the sand, his knees up to support his chin as he stared at the ocean.

When taking a better look, Viktor realized the young man was Yuuri. The brown poodle became aware of the young skater as well and stormed towards him, ecstatically.

"Makkachin?" Yuuri frowned questionably when the dog greeted him with a wet 'kiss' across his face. Then he saw Viktor approaching. His heart skipped a few beats in fear, realizing he had promised to take the Russian mafia boss on a morning run. He was obviously going to punish him with flirts and harassment again.

Surprisingly, Viktor dropped his shoes next to Yuuri then sat down without a word. They remained sitting there for a moment. Yuuri stroking Makkachin's brown curls and Viktor staring at the ocean. It didn't take longer than two minutes for him to stay quiet, though.

"First rule of being my lover, greet me with a smile."

Feeling his heart jump in fright, Yuuri whispered; "I'm not your lover." Then he shifted a few inches away from Viktor. The gap he created between them was quickly occupied by Makkachin. Yuuri could sense the silver haired man was not happy with it, but he allowed the dog to stay, surprisingly.

While keeping his eyes locked on the waves, Viktor asked bluntly; "So, you're gonna tell me why you decided to sit here and sulk, instead of having a morning run with me?"

Yuuri rested his chin back onto his knees, wondering if he should tell what was on his mind or not. Would he actually care if he told him? Or would he just laugh about his 'weakness?' There was only one way to find out, right?

"There was a girl in Detroit who was really pushy and kept talking to me," Yuuri finally said, barely louder than a whisper. Yuuri wondered if Viktor even heard him, because he didn't react at all. But for some reason, he also couldn't stop talking. "One time, a rink mate got into an accident. I was pretty torn up with worry...and when I was in the hospital waiting room with that girl, she suddenly hugged me to comfort me. I shoved her away."

"Wow! Why would you do that?" Viktor asked, his eyes still fixated on the ocean.

Yuuri sighed softly then replied; "It felt like she was trying to say I was weak, or something. She was intruding my feelings she didn't have any right to, and I hated it. It made me think back of everyone back home. Minako-Sensei, Nishigori, Yuko-Chan, and my family never treated like a weakling. They all had faith that I'd keep growing as a person, and they never stepped over the line."

"You are not a weak person, Yuuri. Nobody who knows you would ever think that," Viktor said with a friendly smile. Yuuri was quite surprised with the mafia leader's sudden friendliness. It was definitely not the first time, but still, it felt weird. The man went from one personality to another with so much ease. Yuuri didn't really know what to think of it.

Suddenly, Viktor's voice interrupted the younger man's thoughts.

"What?" Yuuri asked, lifting his head up and looking at the man beside him.

Viktor grinned cocky; "I said, I am a man with many talents. Not only I can teach you the tricks of becoming my suitable lover, but also pretty awesome figure skating moves."

"You could barely stand on the ice a couple of days ago, remember?" Yuuri said, eyes filled with doubts. Viktor just grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. Suddenly getting it, Yuuri gasped; "You faked it?!"

"Of course I faked it," Viktor lied. "What did you expect from a man who basically grew up in snow and ice?" Then, leaning closer and stroking Yuuri's chin flirtatiously; "What do you say? You want me to become your personal coach?"

All Yuuri could do was blush and think;  _"Why is he so unpredictable?! Why is it so hard to tell what he will do next?"_

"I'll take that as a yes." Viktor grinned pleased then grabbed his shoes and stood up. Then, after dusting the sand off his clothes, he winked at Yuuri. "Tomorrow morning, at 7 am sharp, in the Onsen."

Yuuri watched Viktor and Makkachin leave, wondering how it was possible for him to get himself caught in one awkward predicament after another.

* * *

Yuuri looked at his watch. Despite the fact he actually wanted to stay in bed and not meet the flirtatious mafia leader from Russia, Yuuri found himself in the onsen, 6.50 am. He knew he would feel extremely guilty if he didn't show up again. And maybe, just maybe, Viktor would still be felled due to the amount of alcohol he consumed the previous night.

Yuuri slowly slid in the hot water then leaned back against the side. His mind slowly wandered back to the previous night. Mr. Katsuki was finally released from the hospital, and if that wasn't already a reason enough for throwing a party, Viktor decided to announce his coaching plans. What happened next will always haunt Yuuri's dreams. His dad drank too much then draw a face on his belly and started to make very embarrassing dance moves.

Viktor seemed to enjoy every minute of it, even joined in with the drinking and dancing, and even tried to persuade Yuuri to join. He even made several comments about how much he would love to see the young skater wrapped around a dance pole.

All Yuuri could do was hide, along with Yuri and Otabek who were just as embarrassed as he was. And Chris, who first laughed his head off after Viktor's announcement, sat in the corner of the room doing some wooing practice on Minako and Mari.

"I've read your notes…and I think three quads in your free program is too many," a sudden voice said somewhere behind the young skater, interrupting his thoughts.

Knowing exactly who it was, and feeling not only angry the person entered without knocking first, but also knocked down his free program ideas, Yuuri turned his head around and snapped; "WHY?!" Then he discovered his new coach not only had snuck inside the onsen without permission, but also sat on the floor doing some stretches, completely naked. Yuuri turned his head away so fast, a dizziness overwhelmed him. All he could think about was how long Viktor already had been sitting there.

Viktor grinned to himself and felt quite pleased. So far he never had seen anyone react as funny as Yuuri, and he really wanted to tease him a little more, but the urge of showing off his non-existent coaching skills was slightly stronger. The Nishigori triplets had written and noted down every jump he needed to know about as coach, and Viktor spend most of the night memorizing it, and all that was left to do was bragging about it in front of Yuuri, making him think he knew everything about coaching.

"I just think three quads is too many," Viktor replied, slowly slipping into the water next to Yuuri, who still had his eyes zipped tightly. "Just one is enough. Just get a good score on your program components and you're good to go."

Yuuri opened his eyes then looked at Viktor, full of doubt and asked; "And you're the expert on this, because…?"

"I told you, I'm born in Russia. All Russian's are experts because they basically grew up on the ice. Besides, I have watched many figure skating competitions." The last part wasn't really a lie. Mickey, one of his subordinates twin sister, Sara, was a figure skater. To humour his subordinate, he watched a few of his sister's competitions. The jumps etc never made any sense to him, but Yuuri didn't have to know that, right? Viktor glanced at the young skater and a flirtatious smirk curled onto his face. "You wanna know why I decided to become your coach?"

"Because you need a reason to stick around, hoping I will eventually break and kiss you," Yuuri mumbled absently, playing with the wet sponge. Then, realizing what he said, he quickly added with a reddened face; "Which will not happen."

Viktor simply smirked then gently grabbed Yuuri's chin and leaned closer. Yuuri's already red face turned even more red. Blue eyes met brown ones.

"When I saw you skate in that video the Nishigori triplets posted on the internet, I was drawn to you for the way you moved to the music. Like, the song is already inside you, and you use your body to release it. You need a high difficulty program to maximize that potential. I'm pretty sure I can give you that." And with that said, Viktor grabbed both Yuuri's arms and pulled him up as he rose to his own feet. Then he grabbed the young skater's right leg, lifted it up into an 90-degree angle, and said; "But first, we need to do something to make these buns tighter."

Yuuri completely froze up and turned into a blushing statue, totally surrendered to Viktor's mercy. Viktor however, enjoyed every second until he heard the door behind them slid open. When he turned his head he found his subordinates, both looking utterly bemused.

"That's it! I won't be using this onsen ever again!" Yuri roared then heeled straight around and stomped out, yelling something about bleaching his eyes out."

Viktor's eyes slowly met Otabek's, looking utterly confused. Otabek shook his head then turned around as well and said as he headed out the door; "You seriously need help from a psychiatrist, Papochka. Your hormones are all over the place."

"This is not what it looks like, Otabek!"

"Sure, Papochka!"

"Honestly! This is called coaching!" Viktor looked at Yuuri and said; "You tell them, little piggy."

Sadly, Yuuri was in too much of a shock to reply.

* * *

The next few days, Yuuri practiced the jumps Viktor gave him. He was still unaware of the fact that the Nishigori girls tutored the Russian man when he didn't look. Most of his jumps still weren't flawless, something that bothered Yuuri a lot. What else bothered him was guilt. What would Celestino think when he entered the ice with a different coach?

"Care to share what's on your mind, piggy?" Viktor asked, standing aside watching Yuuri fail his jump for a seventh time in row. The glare Yuuri threw at his coach said enough, but Viktor didn't take a 'no' for an answer and added as he exited the ice; "You need a break, because at this rate you might break something else."

Yuuri threw an icy stare at his coach's back, but scrambled up anyway then exited the ice as well. A few minutes later he found Viktor, Makkachin, and the still nameless pup outside, sitting on a blanket in the grass and a huge picnic basket beside him. Viktor greeted Yuuri with his usual, flirty smile while patting on the picnic basket in a hinting manner. Yuuri rolled his eyes, majorly, but sat down anyway.

"It's a nice day for a picnic, don't you think so too?" Viktor cried cheerfully as he watched Yuuri sit down with a long face. A long silence followed as the silver haired man eyed the younger man. Then he sighed and said "I'm your coach for three days now, and you really don't have to tell me everything, but if something troubles you and stands in your way of becoming a professional figure skater, I can maybe help. I really want this student-coach thing work. Especially because the results of the Grand Prix series will be in less than a week. When you're in, your mind needs to be clear for the hard work that comes next."

Yuuri looked up and frowned; "When?"

"Yes! I'm positive they will add you to this year's Grand Prix series," Viktor replied confidently. It didn't really rub off on Yuuri , who dropped his eyes and started fidgeting his tracksuit's sleeve, wondering if he really should tell Viktor what was on his mind. He then sighed deep.

"Last year, I ended up at sixth place in the Grand Prix Final. I was too embarrassed and scared to join the banquet, so instead, Minako took me to a well-known, Russian nightclub. I got drunk, literally threw myself at you…and then…you…" Yuuri swallowed. "When I arrived home, save and sound, I decided to quit figure skating. Because of what happened at the Grand Prix and what happened in the nightclub. I was scared you would track me down…so.." Yuuri dropped his eyes. "So, I called my coach Celestino and told him I was giving up on my dream."

Viktor nodded in understanding. "You're feeling guilty for still chasing your dream with a different coach?"

"Yes!" Yuuri nodded then quickly rubbed away a lonely tear with his jacket sleeve. "He was the first person who showed trust in me. I wanted to make him proud by winning the Grand Prix."

"You still can, you know?" Viktor said. "Just give him a call and tell him about your plans. If he wants what's best for you, he definitely won't mind whether you pursuit your dreams with his help or someone else's."

Yuuri looked hesitant, but when Viktor reached him his phone, he had no other option than call his former coach. Yuuri dialled the number and waited.

"Ciao, ciao, Yuuri!" Celestino's voice cried ecstatically as soon he answered his phone. Yuuri couldn't help but picture his former coach wave at him as if he could see him straight through the device. It was something he always did when answering the phone. Yuuri never really understood why. "I haven't seen you since the Grand Prix Final."

"Yeah, it has been a while," Yuuri replied, feeling the overwhelming guilt again. "I decided to give you a call, because I was thinking to try out again for the Grand Prix."

"That's good to hear, Yuuri."

Yuuri opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the right words. An awkward silence followed. Sensing there was something wrong, Celestino asked if there was something else. Yuuri had no other choice but to reply.

"Someone else decided to coach me," the young skater blurted out, then instantly regretted it. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?" Celestino asked then suddenly a bubbly voice cried into his ear, nearly making him temporarily deaf.

"This is Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri's coach!" the silver haired man cried merrily into the phone which was still in Yuuri's hand. The latter's wrist was locked into Viktor's tight grip.

At the other end of the line, Celestino narrowed his eyes, as if he felt suspicious. As far as he knew, he knew no one in the figure skating business with the name Viktor Nikiforov, and he knew most coaches.

"And where are you from, Mr. Nikiforov?"

"Just a humble business man from Russia," Viktor replied with the most sweetest and sincerest voice he could possibly find. It was a good thing he didn't notice Yuuri's major eye roll. "Yuuri and I met in a Russian nightclub."

Narrowing his eyes in more suspicion, Celestino asked; "What does a 'humble' business man doing in a nightclub, and what does he know about figure skating?"

"We all like to party every now and then, right?" Viktor smiled into the phone. Then, to avoid the former coach's second question, he quickly changed the conversation to the reason why he 'stole' the phone in the first place. "The Nishigori girls told me you never let Yuuri choose his program music. I was wondering why?"

Yuuri made a mental note to himself to have a talk with the girls, demanding them to not tell every tiny detail of his past to Viktor.

"I usually select the music for my skaters, but I won't mind let them choose, if that's what they want," Celestino replied at the other end. "Yuuri brought me a piece of work once, and it wasn't bad, but I wanted him to be sure if it was the music that would make him win. Sadly, Yuuri never had much confident in himself or his decisions. I told him million times to trust himself more, but it never worked."

"That's good to know, thank you," Viktor replied.

Before his coach could hang up, Yuuri reclaimed the phone back then said; "Celestino, one more thing! The next Grand Prix Final, I'm going to make you proud!"

"That's good to know," Celestino replied then hung up.

Yuuri exhaled in relief. "That's a load off. I could never bring myself to call him for so long." Yuuri's happy moment was only short lived as it was interrupted by his coach's voice, calling his name. The skater opened his eyes and found Viktor's face, mere inches away from his.

"Why didn't you tell me anything about that song?" Viktor asked.

"I-I…" Yuuri stuttered nervously. His eyes widened when Viktor leaned closer until their cheeks touched one and another. Viktor's other hand started to stroke Yuuri's other cheek, flirtatiously.

"You should have told me, little piggy. I'm your coach, aren't I…?" Viktor caressed Yuuri's bottom lip with his thumb, briefly, then grinned; "I should punish you for keeping secrets from me. Any ideas on how to make up with me…?"

Viktor closed his eyes, readied his lips in a hinting manner and waited. It seemed like minutes, but then he felt Yuuri move closer and closer. Just when he thought it would finally happen, he felt Yuuri's index finger on the top of his head, poking his 'bald' spot.

The Russian mafia leader snapped his eyes open and reached at his hair. Yuuri startled and slightly backed away, stuttering; "S-Sorry! I just couldn't help it."

"Is it getting that thin?" Viktor asked in shame.

Yuuri shook his head, rapidly and exclaimed; "NO! It's very thick and very shinny!"

"I will never be able to recover from this," Viktor wailed then flopped face down onto the picnic blanket, dramatically.

After apologizing several times and attempts of giving Viktor compliments, Yuuri realized he had no other choice than call Otabek and ask him to pick up his sobbing boss.

* * *

A few days later, Yuuri ran inside Viktor's bedroom, waking both Viktor and Makkachin violently. The poor poodle wailed in pain when Yuuri stepped onto her tail as he jumped onto the bed. Viktor rubbed his eyes warily, but just as quickly, went into flirt-mode.

"You finally came around, little piggy. However, your boldness surprises me. But then again, I like it." Viktor wrapped his arm around Yuuri's waist and tried to pull him next to him, under the sheets.

Yuuri tried to object and exclaimed in shock; "No, stop it! I didn't came here to sleep with you!" Then, noticing the pout on Viktor's face, Yuuri added quickly; "I found a song. For the free skate."

Before Viktor had the chance to react, Yuuri plugged the ear phones of his phone into his coach's ears and turned the music on. Viktor listened carefully then his eyes sparkled in joy and said he loved the song.

The next morning, during breakfast, the both of them went over Yuuri's free skate plans to see if it still needed changes. While going over the notes, Viktor got an idea.

"Maybe the last jump can be a quadruple toe loop."

Chris, also present at the table, nearly choked on his juice then laughed; "Do you actually know what a quadruple toe loop is?"

"Shut up!" Viktor growled then faced Yuuri, who looked confused, and said; "I'm pretty sure you can pull it off with your stamina. What do you think?"

Yuuri looked slightly doubtful as he thought it over then nodded as confident as he could and replied; "I'll do it!"

Viktor smiled pleased then tucked away the notes underneath the rope of his half-open morning robe. Then he winked at Yuuri and said; "I knew you would agree with me."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yuri roared as he entered the breakfast room, noticed Viktor's wink and half-open morning robe. "Even breakfast isn't safe when you're around!"

Viktor rolled his eyes then grunted; "Stop being such a baby, Yurio, and sit down! We're only having breakfast."

"Yeah, and the piggy is the appetiser, main course, and desert! You know what, I'm out of here!"

"Stop being so dramatic, Yurio. Piggy and I are having a student-coach moment."

"Student-coach my ass!" Yuri roared. "Your job is to train him to become a professional figure skater, not to dress him up like some sort of womanizer!"

Viktor giggled nervously then whispered; "Yurio, how many times do I have to tell you, he's going to be a sexy human pork-cutlet bowl."

"What is he talking about?" Yuuri asked, getting a really bad gut feeling.

Viktor smiled sweetly then patted Yuuri on the arm, reassuringly and replied; "Please, pay no attention to my silly subordinate. He's just jealous, because the love of his life is so close, yet so far away." Then, Viktor fake-coughed; "Age-gap-thing."

"Shut up!" Yuri yelled then heeled around and stomped outside the room, roaring something about Viktor not being allowed to come crying if a certain, sexy, human pork-cutlet bowl gets kidnapped off the ice by million love-crazed fans.

"Always so dramatic," Viktor chuckled then quickly changed the conversation topic back to the free skate. "That musical theme you showed me last night, does it already have a name?"

Yuuri nodded. "Yes! It's called, On My Love."

The blue of his irises seemed about to swallow Viktor's face as he cried in glee; "It's perfect! I love it!"

Later, when Yuuri was taking Makkachin and the pup for a walk, his family, friends, and Viktor decorated the house as a surprise for his qualification in the Grand Prix series. When he returned home, everyone hid then jumped out and yelled 'surprise!'

"You definitely gonna celebrate this with me, aren't you?" Viktor whispered into Yuuri's, ear who was still half frozen in surprise.

Chris couldn't help but laugh; "I'll bet if you'll show up with Viktor as your coach, the mafia district will think he's finally retiring. Not to mention all the rich bachelors. They'll probably hate you for stealing him from them."

"Mafia district…?" Yuuri's mom asked with a worried look.

Viktor quickly said, with a reassuring smile; "It's nothing, promise. All they did was trying to take down my fair business, but I stood my ground."

Mrs. Katsuki nodded in understanding then smiled warmly and told everyone she had baked a special cake for the occasion.

* * *

Viktor, holding two champagne glasses, scanned the room for Yuuri. He found the young skater standing in the corner talking with someone on the phone. He smiled and laughed, and Viktor couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Whoever Yuuri was talking to, must be really close to him.

The silver haired man straightened his back then stepped with firm steps towards Yuuri. Yuuri noticed him from the corner of his eyes. By the time Viktor reached Yuuri, he said something into the phone then hung up and greeted Viktor with a small smile.

"Who did you talk to?" Viktor asked, hiding his jealousy behind a curious tilt of his head.

"Phichit. A friend and former rink-mate from my time in Detroit," Yuuri replied, putting the phone into his pocket. "He called to tell me how happy he was about my entry in the Grand Prix series."

"Sounds like he's a really great friend," Viktor said, trying to sound casual. Yuuri nodded and said he was. Viktor felt another sting of jealousy, but managed to stay in character and said; "Let's have a toast?"

A sly grin formed onto Viktor's face as he reached one of the champagne glass out to Yuuri. Knowing the grin never meant anything good, Yuuri's heart skipped a beat. But also knowing it was a bad idea to refuse something Viktor wanted, he took the glass, hesitantly.

When taking the first sip, Yuuri was not met with the familiar bubbles or taste of alcohol. Viktor, who had nearly gulped half his glass down, noticed the frown on Yuuri's face and asked if there was something wrong.

"This champagne has no taste," Yuuri replied then smelled at the glass and added; "It's like you gave me regular tap water."

Viktor couldn't help it and laughed loudly. "I did! You're mom and sister both warned me that you tend to lose control when you get too much alcohol, just like your dad. Now, we don't want that, do we?" Then, noticing Yuuri's icy side glare; "Awe, don't be like that, my little piggy. Here, I make it up to you."

Before Yuuri realized what happened, Viktor's hand was on the back of his head and his lips pressed against his own. A heavy, sweet, berry like flavour spread through his mouth. Yuuri couldn't help but freeze up.

"What do you want to drink now?" Viktor asked and flashed a naughty wink at Yuuri then left, leaving him behind with a rapidly beating heart and asking himself if the Russian man was going to feed him alcohol through kisses, all night.

Yuuri watched Viktor laugh and make jokes with his subordinates. He then took his phone from his pocket again and texted Phichit.

' **My coach tries to woo me. Please, send help.'**

Knowing his friend was practically glued to his phone, Yuuri was not surprised to see a quick response.

' **Please, send picture.'** Yuuri rolled his eyes at his friend's request, but took one anyway and sent it. There was another quick response.  **'I can't help, but ship you two already.'**

' **I hate you!'** Yuuri texted back

' **No, you don't. You love me and you know it.'**

' **Not right now,'**  Yuuri texted then added  **'I'm afraid he's going to have the upper hand tonight, again.'**

' **Good luck,'** Phichit texted back. Yuuri rolled his eyes when seeing the naughty wink emoticon his friend had sent as well. He then sighed and put his phone back into his pocket. Just in time, because Viktor was already on his way back, holding one glass of champagne. Thinking Viktor was indeed planned to feed him through kisses, Yuuri widened his eyes in fear.

Viktor, noticing the frightened look, chuckled; "Don't worry, I'm not going to feed it to you again. Unless you want me to, of course."

"N-No, I don't!" Yuuri stammered then took the glass and took a small sip. Surprisingly, it was real champagne this time and one of his favourites as well. From the corner of his eyes, he saw his sister sent a thumbs up at Viktor. Yuuri rolled his eyes. "I should have known she told you this was my favourite."

Viktor smiled cocky then replied; "Can't blame your sister for wanting me as her brother-in-law. After all, I am one, dangerously sexy man."

"And so modest too."

"You only had one sip of alcohol, and you're already getting bold," Viktor grinned. "I like it! Maybe we should head off to a nightclub or something and feed you some more. See what happens."

Yuuri opened his mouth to object, but Viktor was faster and wrapped his arm around him then ordered Otabek to follow as he pulled Yuuri with him out the door. Otabek scowled then followed reluctantly.

On their way to the nightclub, Yuuri promised himself to not let himself boss around by Viktor and get himself drunk. Sadly, that promise blew out the window as soon as they were inside the club for about thirty minutes. Viktor volunteered himself and Yuuri for the karaoke battle. Yuuri had no other option than drink two glasses of champagne to get himself loose a little. And by the time their song was over, Yuuri already enjoyed himself way too much. Much to Viktor's satisfaction.

"Only a couple more glasses, and he's mine…" Viktor smiled behind his hand. Otabek, functioning as bodyguard, rolled his eyes. Not that Viktor noticed it. He was too busy watching Yuuri dancing on the bar. He then trotted off to join Yuuri.

After watching his boss and his obsession dance together with gusto around a dance pole, Otabek sauntered down to the bar to get himself a drink. Right now he was best to pretend the two drunken lunatics didn't belong with him. He ordered a drink then grabbed his phone to text Yuri.

" **You are so lucky for not being here right now. Papochka turned insane."**

"Otabek! Join us!" Viktor yelled from off the stage. He would have run over to his subordinate to drag him to the dance floor, but was stopped by Yuuri, who grabbed him by his tie.. His big, chocolate brown eyes looked up as he enveloped his arms around the silver haired man's neck.

"Be my coach, Viktor!"

"I'm already your coach, remember?" Viktor grinned.

Yuuri thought for a moment then cried cheerfully; "In that case, be my dance pole, Viktor!" And with that, Yuuri jumped into Viktor's arms and wrapped his legs around his waist then arched his back. Viktor sent a meaningful thumb-up at his eye rolling subordinate.

About twenty minutes later, Viktor started to show signs of exhaustion. He tried to persuade Yuuri to have a break and a drink, but Yuuri objected stubbornly and pulled Viktor back to the dance floor.

"But Yuuri, I'm exhausted!" Viktor wailed as he was pulled back to the dance floor by his tie. When he tried to free himself, he met two brown puppy eyes and a sad pout. For some reason, it was freaking adorable. Almost mesmerizing and hard to resist. Viktor felt his heart skip a beat, and something fluttered inside him. It caught him off guard.

Yuuri eyed his coach, who was half-frozen in his tracks. His eyes, blue as the clearest oceans. His silver hair seemed to glister in the nightclub's lights. Yuuri couldn't help but think Viktor was indeed, dangerously sexy.

Viktor's blue eyes rounded even more when Yuuri tried to stand on his tiptoes, sizing himself up with Viktor. Just when the Russian mafia leader thought he would receive a kiss from Yuuri, the young, clumsy latter stepped onto the older man's toes.

Viktor winced in pain then instinctively caught the young skater, who then collapsed into his chest, face first. For a whole minute, Yuuri didn't make a move. Viktor couldn't help but think he had fallen asleep.

"Alright! We're going home," Viktor mumbled then tried to lift Yuuri up in his arms. Yuuri snapped his eyes open and objected.

"No! I'm fine!" the young skater said, shaking his sleepy head while trying to walk away from Viktor. A sudden dizziness overwhelmed him and he fell back into Viktor's arms. Viktor couldn't help but roll his eyes and try again. Yuuri didn't like it. "I said I'm fine, okay? Besides, I don't wanna go home yet. I want to dance."

Yuuri made an attempt to round on his heels and head back to the dance floor, but was stopped when a strong hand clenched around his wrist. When he turned to look he saw the hand belonged to Viktor. His eyes seemed ice.

"You danced long enough, little piggy. It's time to go home now." Viktor's voice sounded stern and cold. Almost possessive. Yuuri, not taken back by it and feeling not scared at all, freed his arm with a strong pull.

"Go home and do what, Viktor?!" Viktor's stern and icy expression melted into shock and surprise when he saw the angry look in Yuuri's usual, innocent brown puppy eyes. He hadn't seen that look since that time in the hospital, when he told him to leave and go back to Russia. Yuuri noticed the shock on the Russian's face. "What?! Is it really that strange to you that I can become mad as well? You keep treating me like a toy, and I'm sick of it!"

Viktor stared at Yuuri, speechless. His mouth opened and closed, making him look like a fish on dry land. Otabek, standing aside, found it all a bit comical, for Yuuri was actually the first person who made the Russian mafia leader speechless. The first person who dared to put him in place. The subordinate hid a fit of laughter when his boss gave him a cold side glare.

Yuuri clenched his fist then dragged in an exasperated sigh then turned on his heels and headed to the exit. His steps were surprisingly stern, for someone who just had consumed too much alcohol. Viktor quickly trotted after the young skater, worriedly.

"Wait, where are you going?!"

"Home! Where else?!"

"You can't walk all the way! Otabek can drive us!"

"Watch me!" Yuuri snapped back as he hurled around to face Viktor, who nearly bumped into him by surprise. "And you know what? I'm gonna give Chris a piece of my mind, too!"

Viktor blinked confused. "What? Why?"

"Only because I didn't put him in place for touching my butt when he saved me from Seung and his men, doesn't mean he can randomly touch it whenever he likes!"

Suddenly, a car pulled up next to them and the passenger window slid open. Otabek glared at them annoyed.

"You two look like a married couple. Get in before you make yourself look more ridicules!" Yuuri glared at Viktor one more time then opened the passenger seat door and stepped in. Viktor, realizing it was best to not argue, opened the backseat door and stepped in.

* * *

Yuuri swings the door of his home open with gusto. Chris, Yuri, and Minako, the only party people left, look at the door at once. Concerned to see in what state Yuuri is, Minako jumps to her feet instantly.

"Minako - sensei, I'm fine!" Yuuri said before she even had the chance to ask questions. He then pushed her aside and pointed at Chris. "You! Don't EVER touch my butt again! I am not some sort of prize for you, or Viktor to win!"

Chris looked utterly speechless. Yuri found it very comical and grinned; "Look. Piggy grew some balls." Yuuri made eye contact with him so fast, the blond subordinate's grin melted into a surprised look.

"How about you stop acting like a spoiled brat and try lift a finger for once…instead of making other people do your dirty work!" Yuuri pointed and the empty beer bottles on the floor. "So you know, I won't be cleaning those up!"

"EXCUUUUUSE ME?!" Yuri roared, jumping to his feet. Yuuri, not taken back by it, stepped towards the blond teen and glared at the latter. Yuri made eye contact with Viktor and roared; "Without a doubt, this is your fault! Do something about him!"

Minako turned around slowly, piercing her eyes angrily into Viktor's then asked, between clenched teeth; "What have you done?"

"All I wanted was help him to loosen up a little. I didn't know he could be a mean drunk," Viktor replied in defence.

"Everyone knows he turns into a mean drunk when you try to stop him from doing something," Minako retorted back.

Chris nodded agreed. "Yeah, I even knew that. But to be honest, I didn't expect it to be true. I have to admit, he's pretty cute."

"Shut up!" Yuuri snapped then looked at everyone but Minako, one at the time and said; "You're all out by morning!"

And with that, Yuuri wobbled down the room to head to his bedroom, but was stopped when he felt two arms embrace him from behind, and heard a voice whisper into his ear; "Sorry, not gonna happen, my little piggy."

"Let me go!" Yuuri tried to wrestle himself free from Viktor's strong arms. Instead, the Russian man just grinned and wished everyone good night then scooped Yuuri into his arms and made way to his bedroom.

"Ah, you're such a troublesome piggy," Viktor cooed into Yuuri's ear as he walked down the hallway to his room. Yuuri couldn't help but feel all floaty and nice. Which was strange, considering he felt really angry just a few seconds ago. Maybe the reason was the amount of alcohol in his body, or it was because Viktor's voice was mesmerizing and sweet, not stern or flirtatious like usually. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm…" Is all Yuuri could reply when Viktor lied him gently onto the bed. He didn't even fight when Viktor undressed him. Yuuri's eyes went all droopy then slowly drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, Viktor woke up when he felt Yuuri shift in his sleep. He opened his eyes and saw the washcloth he put on Yuuri's head was still there. When checking if it was still cold enough, Viktor saw Yuuri's eyes open, slowly. The mafia leader froze, hoping Yuuri would fall back to sleep instead of jerking up and scream, like last time.

"I'm sorry for the things I said," Yuuri mumbled sleepily. "Also, I hope didn't cause too much trouble."

Viktor smiled then said, jokingly; "Oh, but you did cause a lot of trouble, little piggy."

"Sorry…"

"Sorry isn't enough, you know that." Viktor closed his eyes, readied his lips in a hinting manner and waited. And waited.

Just when Viktor thought Yuuri had fallen back to sleep, he felt him shift closer, and closer. His heart started to race faster at the thought of finally getting what he wanted since he arrived in Hasetsu. A kiss, and preferably without the vomiting part.

Viktor's eyes widened in shock and surprise when he felt Yuuri's lips gently touching his forehead before mumbling; "Thank you for the washcloth." Then he curled back up in Viktor's arms and fell asleep.

"Agh, you just love torturing me, don't you?" Viktor asked with a frustrated look on his face. Then, noticing the small smirk that curled Yuuri's lips up in his sleep, as if he heard Viktor, the Russian added; "So you know, I can be very patient, my little pork-cutlet."

And with that, Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, protectively, then mumbled, something about looking forward to the look on Yuuri's face when he would receive his free skate costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I know you guys must be just as frustrated as Viktor is, trust me, I am too. I am frustrated with the fact that my mind screams at me that it's not the right moment for Yuuri yet to give that kiss.  
> But don't be angry at me, there is a reason I did a forehead kiss instead. To me, it's the most romantic thing to do, because;
> 
> 1: It shows that the person is in your mind  
> 2: It shows an emotional connection  
> 3: It's a way to show appreciation  
> 4: More intimate than a cheek kiss  
> 5: It forges a deeper bond
> 
> So yeah, it basically shows Yuuri is slightly opening up to Viktor :D Also, originally this chapter would be titled 'blurring the lines'but I think 'tipping points' is lots better xD
> 
> What do you think? Let me know by review, or just fav and follow if you already haven't LOL


	10. Hanami

Viktor woke up from a horrible nightmare. A nightmare of a burning car that cost a young boy's life. Despite many people telling him it wasn’t his fault, Viktor knew it was his fault. He failed protecting this boy, and the nightmare was a constant reminder. So was the scar on his back, though he couldn’t see it, he knew it was there, always.

The mafia leader finally got his breathing back under control and wiped his profusely sweating forehead. The sheets were kicked to the floor during his sleep. Good thing Yuuri already was up and out of bed. The last thing he wanted was for the young skater to see his weaknesses or find out about his failures. 

Viktor sighed then picked up the sheets and dropped them beside him on the bed. After taking a quick glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand, he decided a soak in the onsen would do him good.

Viktor pulled his morning robe on then grabbed a few towels and left the bedroom. A few minutes later he entered the onsen and saw Yuuri sitting in the water. It seemed like he was caught up in his own thoughts. A mischievous grin curled the sides of Viktor’s lips then he tipy-toed towards Yuuri and covered the latter’s eyes with his hands.

“Guess who?” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s right ear. The mafia boss’s grin grew when he saw the tips of Yuuri’s ears turn bright red. “You shouldn’t sit with your back facing the door, little Piggy. Everyone could just come in without you knowing it.”

Yuuri watched Viktor slip beside him into the water and said; “The only person coming in while I’m here is you.”

“Don’t underestimate Chris,” Viktor said. “Just a few minutes ago I had to swat him away from the door. The pervert was spying on you.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock then noticed the sparkle in the mafia leader’s eyes. A slight scowl appeared on the skater’s face and he said, accusingly; “You’re lying.”

“Yes I did, but it doesn’t mean Chris isn’t up to something like that,” Viktor replied then slowly moved closer and asked; “Are we gonna spend the entire day practicing on the ice again?”

Yuuri shook his head then said; “It’s quite busy today, so I promised my parents to help at the inn. It’s Hanami and people…

“What’s Hanami?” Viktor asked, cutting Yuuri off.

“Hanami is another word for cherry blossom festival. In other words, the cherry blossoms fall off the trees and everyone does all kinds of things under the trees. Games, picnics, boat rides under the cherry blossom trees.”

The hues of Viktor’s eyes turned into two large pools then cried ecstatically; “I always wanted to do a Japanese tradition. Can we please do that?!”

“Viktor, I promised my parents…

“Pretty please?” Viktor asked, sending Yuuri his most sweetest smile. Yuuri couldn’t help but feel all flustered again. Even his heart skipped a beat. Why was that smile so hard to resist? Yuuri hung his head down in defeat. Viktor didn’t need words to understand he had won and instantly squeezed Yuuri into a hug then climbed out of the water to get himself ready for his ‘date’ with Yuuri.

* * *

Though his parents didn’t mind him going out with Viktor, Yuuri still felt guilty for breaking his promise and told them he would at least prepare some bento-boxes for the costumers who were also planned to watch the flowers fall.

Otabek strolled down the hallway then couldn’t help but peek inside Viktor’s room as he walked by. What he saw was quite shocking. Viktor had filled his hair with big chunks of hair-gel and wore his usual suit. Otabek couldn’t help but slap his forehead.

“Papochka, what are you doing?”

“Trying to make myself decent for my Hanami with Yuuri.” Viktor beamed a smile then looked at his own reflection in the mirror and asked; “How do I look, Otabek?”

Otabek inhaled a deep breath of air then replied; “Like a hobo who just discovered healthcare products.”

“Is it a good thing?” Viktor asked with a frown.

“No, Papochoka! It’s an insult. What are you trying to do anyway?” Otabek asked, folding his arms as he leaned against the doorframe. “I mean, if you’re trying to impress the weirdo, you’re failing miserably.”

Viktor sighed sadly and plopped down onto his bed. “It’s been so long since my last date I lost my touch. Little Piggy must think I’m some disaster.”

“I doubt he’s an expert himself,” Otabek snorted. Viktor gave his subordinate a desperate look who then rolled his eyes and said; “Fine, I’ll help you out, but only this time.”

Minutes later, Viktor showed up in the kitchen. Mrs. Katsuki told him he could find her son there. The chunks of hair-gel was removed from his hair, which had been quite a struggle, and he was wearing more casual clothes. Viktor didn’t felt comfy in it. He already regretted asking Otabek for help.

Ready to turn around and walk out the door to pick another outfit, Viktor was stopped by Yuuri’s voice. Obviously he heard him coming in, even standing with his back facing the door.

“You don’t mind if I finish these bento-boxes before we go, right? I at least kept a part of the promise I made.” Yuuri first smiled but then noticed what Viktor was wearing. A white shirt with three buttons underneath a black jacket. White shoes and…”Are you wearing a ripped jeans?” Yuuri asked, surprised.

Viktor looked away in embarrassment then mumbled; “Stupid Otabek. I knew this was a bad choice.”

“Oh, not, it isn’t,” Yuuri quickly said then dropped his eyes awkwardly. “It’s just…I never expected you would actually wear something like that. I mean, so far I only saw you in suits and…

“Yeah, well, it’s about time I blend in, right?” Viktor scratched the back of his awkwardly. The two looked at each other or a moment until Viktor cleared his throat and asked; “Did you also prepare those boxes for us?”

Yuuri nodded then quickly finished with what he was doing while he could feel Viktor’s eyes in his back. It made him feel a tad nervous. He then got an idea.

“Viktor? Could you ask my mom if she maybe has a spare blanket for us to- aaagh!” Yuuri nearly jumped a meter into the air when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. He then felt Viktor’s warm breath in the back of his neck as he leaned closer to his right ear.

“I told you to call me Vitya, remember?” Viktor grinned pleased when he saw the tips of Yuuri’s ears turn bright red. “Or do you want me to call you little piggy again?”

“N-no…” Yuuri shook his head while trying to keep his buckling knees under control by supporting himself on the kitchen benchtops. His mouth started to feel dry and his forehead started to sweat, as if he was about to get an anxiety attack. He should start to get used to Viktor’s playful flirts, but Viktor made it so hard. He always found a new way to make him feel awkward and unexperienced. “V-Viktor, please, stop.”

“Hmmm?” Viktor hummed into Yuuri’s ear, teasingly. One of his hands slowly made way towards the bottom of Yuuri’s shirt. “You were saying?”

“V-Vitya!”  Yuuri exclaimed in shock. “Stop it! Someone might see us?”

Suddenly someone cleared his throat. Yuuri froze in shock. Viktor however, turned his head annoyed. Chris stood in the doorway holding a cell-phone.

“Yeah, I would like to say, “sorry for interrupting” but that would be a lie.” Chris’s eyes found Viktor’s and they stared at each other for a moment with a cold expression. Chris then reached the cell phone to Viktor and said; “For you. It’s Yakov. He wants to know what you’re up to.”

Viktor dragged in a tired sigh then snatched the phone from Chris’s hands and yelled at the person on the other end as he walked outside the kitchen; “How dare you to disturb me on Chris’s phone?!”

Yuuri couldn’t help but sigh relieved. Though Yakov must be a very terrible person the way Viktor yelled at him on the phone, it does give him a little bit more breathing space to finish up the bento-boxes. Or so he thought.

“I wanted to ask you to be my company for the Hanami festival, but it seems Viktor beat me to it,” Chris suddenly said while standing next to Yuuri, a little too close. “I always wanted to try out a Japanese tradition.

Yuuri, wrapping up the ingredients, smiled; “Oh, but you’re more than welcome to join us. We always celebrate Hanami with as many family and friends as we can. The more the merrier, am I right?”

“Well, if you insist.

* * *

“This is going to be so much fun,” Chris cried gleefully as he, Yuuri, Viktor, Otabek, and Yuri walked down the park to find an empty spot under the Cherry trees. Viktor and his two subordinates, who were dragged along by Chris, didn’t look happy at all. Mainly because they had plans as well, and Viktor wanted it to be a ‘date’ between him and Yuuri. The mafia boss kept giving Chris angry side glares. Chris didn’t take any notice of it and kept blabbing about how beautiful the blossoms were.

Yuuri, who noticed Viktor’s tensed body language, looked at the ground guilty. It was more than obvious to him that Viktor didn’t appreciate Chris’s company Or those of his subordinates. Yuuri feared Viktor would be mad at him for inviting the Swiss man. It was the last thing he wanted, especially since Viktor showed him a softer side more often. If only he could stop flirting more often as well, then Yuuri  would feel totally comfort around the mafia leader.

 _“He’s so unpredictable, and I want to know what’s going through his head right now.”_ Yuuri kept stealing side glances at Viktor as he walked beside him. Viktor’s face and eyes were cold. It frightened Yuuri. 

“Boat rides are so adorable!” Chris suddenly cried with glee then grabbed Yuuri’s arm and dragged him to the lake side. “Please Yuuri, make a boat ride with me!”

“I-aaah…” Yuuri stuttered and saw, from the corner of his eyes, Viktor’s blood boiled. His knuckles were white from clenching them tightly. Viktor’s eyes were no longer cold, but dangerous. Almost murderously. Yuuri’s heart dropped in fear and didn’t know what to do or say.

Also sensing the apprehension and to avoid the situation from escalating, Otabek grabbed his boss’s arm then said “There aren’t many free picnic spots left. You should hurry if you want a good spot.”

“Yeah!” Yuri chimed in with a annoyed look on his face. “If I’m forced to celebrate this stupid thing, I also want a nice seat! You take a boat ride some other time, you pervert!”

Chris pouted sadly;; “But I want a boat ride with Yuuri now.”

Yuuri finally found his voice again. He took the picnic basket from Yuri and said; “They’re right. Calling dibs on the perfect spot is very important. You don’t wanna eat your lunch on an anthill, do you? Yuuri quickly trotted away, picnic basket and all. Viktor pierced his eyes coldly into Chris’s one more time then followed the young figure skater.

“Okay, we can always take the boat ride later today,” Chris said with a nonchalant shrug, not taken back or feeling any fear after Viktor’s murderous glares. In fact, he sort of enjoyed irking the silver haired man. To him, Viktor only looked more attractive when he was jealous.

“Not with me, I’m afraid,” Yuuri said, placing the picnic basket in the grass beside his feet. Then he turned around and smiled; “I won’t be good company, trust me. I get motion sick very easily.” Yuuri hoped his smile was genuine enough to hide the lie he just told. He hated himself for lying, but if it could prevent a mafia boss from attacking a mafia boss’s son, he had to do it. Then, to avoid a long awkward silence, Yuuri quickly asked; “So, everyone is satisfied with this spot?”

“Who cares, I’m tired of walking!” the blond subordinate growled then dropped the picnic blanket into the grass, nonchalantly, before plopping down onto it with a soft thud. He then took the liberty to open the picnic basket and take out the bento-boxes along with the snacks, drinks, and candies.

“Hmpf,” Viktor huffed in a sulking manner then started to take off his jacket and un-buttoned his shirt before sitting down onto the blanket. Yuuri quickly adverted his eyes away from Viktor’s, half exposed chest and tried to concentrate on the falling cherry blossoms. It didn’t work, because some of the cherry blossoms rained down onto Viktor, who picked them up then flicked them away with a dull expression.

The young figure skater couldn’t help but admit Viktor looked quite charming under the cherry blossoms. He also realized he wasn’t the only one who noticed the same thing. Not far from them a group of young women kept stealing glances at Viktor then whispered and giggled.

Viktor noticed the group as well then sent a flirtatious wink then felt quite pleased with the results. Some turned instantly red while their friend couldn’t help but faint. Chris, Otabek, and Yuri rolled their eyes, annoyed. Yuuri felt a slight sting in his chest then wondered why. It was not like he was jealous or anything, right?

Noticing from the corner of his eyes how Viktor glanced at him to see his reaction, Yuuri pretended to be preoccupied with unpacking the food Yuri hadn’t found yet. Before he knew it he was holding a box with pocky sticks then wondered who had put it in there. Instantly, he remembered his sister’s words right before he left.

_“I put a surprise for you and Viktor in there.”_

“Great. Thanks a lot, Mari,” Yuuri mumbled softly then wanted to toss them back in the basket, but someone turned out to be quicker and snatched it from his hands.

Viktor, who happened to be that person, eyed the box then said; “Yum, strawberry flavour. How did you know I like strawberry?”

“I-I didn’t,” Yuuri stuttered in surprise. Strawberries and Viktor Nikiforov was a combination he could never have guessed. But then again, maybe that’s why he insisted to take one of his mom’s strawberry shortcake to the picnic as well. Then noticing Viktor’s questioned look, Yuuri quickly explained; “My sister put them in there.”

Viktor nodded understandably and said; “Ah, yes, I remember I told her. That’s so nice and thoughtful of her.”

“Yeah…” Yuuri replied softly and decided to keep it like that. Maybe it was best if Viktor didn’t know the real reason of why the sticks were there. He stole a glance at Viktor as the older man lied down, opened the box of pocky sticks and started to nibble on the sticks after taking them out. The look on his face was identical to that of a three year old discovering a new favorite candy. Yuuri’s mind unwillingly started to create an image of a three year old Viktor, which he quickly tried to shake away. He then saw Viktor looking at him with a questioned frown. Yuuri quickly sent an innocent smile and grabbed a bento-box to eat a sandwich.

“Hey, those are pocky sticks, right?” Chris asked excited then tried to snatch the box from Viktor. However, Viktor was not willing to share his favorite flavoured sticks.

“Go away! They’re mine!” Viktor harrumphed, keeping the box out of Chris’s reach while pushing him away at the same time.

Chris, not willing to give up just yet, kept reaching for the box and exclaimed; “Vitya, stop being such a toddler! Pocky sticks are meant to share happiness and bring people together.”

“These pocky sticks are meant to make me happy! Besides, you’re the last person I want to be together with, so find your own candy! These are mine!” Viktor took out another stick and wolfed it down.

Chris looked at Yuuri for help. “Yuuri, could you please tell him those sticks are meant to play a game with?”

“Oh, he can eat them how he likes,” Yuuri quickly replied, hoping Viktor hadn’t heard the word ‘game’. It worked, because Viktor still tried to keep the sticks away from Chris. Yuuri smiled, feeling pleased with himself then took a bite from a sandwich.

“Vitya, come on!” Chris wailed.

“No! You heard Yuuri. I can eat them however I like.”

“But you will love this game, trust me.”

Yuri and Otabek rolled their eyes. Yuuri nearly chocked in his sandwich.

Viktor, stubborn as he was, shook his head and yelled; “No, I won’t!”

“How would you even know that if you have never played it before?”

“Because you just made it up, and all the games you come up with are stupid.”

Chris looked insulted then looked at Yuuri again and wailed; “Yuuri, please tell him that the pocky game is a centuries old game played between two people who have feelings for each other.” Viktor suddenly froze and slowly met Yuuri’s eyes.

 _“Crap,”_ Yuuri thought when he saw an alluring sparkle into the mafia leader’s blue hues. It soon followed with the brightest grin imaginable. Then he scooted closer towards the frightened figure skater.

“Is that true, Yuuri?” Viktor asked with a mischievous sparkle.

Yuuri, sweating profusely, stuttered; “It’s not really centuries old. Besides, you can still eat them how you prefer.”

“I want to know the rules of this game, my little piggy…”

“Hey, the whole idea was that Yuuri plays the pocky game with me,” Chris yelled. Viktor instantly shot his blue eyes coldly into Chris’s. This time Chris understood the danger he was in and quickly scooted away from Viktor, mumbling; “Fine, you win this time, but only because Yuuri is way too shy to explain you the rules.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor sang when he saw the young skater trying to sneak away then froze when he heard the Russian man’s voice. “Tell me the rules, or else I will ask those lovely girls over there if they want to explain it.”

Yuuri widened his eyes in shock then exclaimed; “You can’t do that. They will get the wrong impression.” Viktor looked as if he could care less. Yuuri sighed. “Fine, I tell you the rules. But so you know, you and I are not going to play it.”

Viktor snorted; “Only because I kissed you once doesn’t mean I’m in to you.”

Even though Yuuri already knew it in the back of his mind, the words still felt like a stab in his chest. Tears burned behind his eyes. It was like all the emotions and frustrations Viktor’s antics left inside him since he had entered his life, couldn’t be suppressed any longer. Or maybe he didn’t want to suppress them any longer. Maybe he should give the mafia boss a piece of his own mind. The longer Yuuri thought about it, the more he wanted to. And suddenly, all the fear was gone.

“Well if that’s the case, then why are you still here?!”Yuuri spat in anger, tears streaming down his face. “Why did you come here in the first place?! It’s not like there weren’t enough people in Russia who loves your sick games, or care less if you disappeared after one night! Unlike you, I am looking for a person who I can trust and loves me back! Someone I feel safe with! Just stop harassing me and go back to Russia!”

Viktor’s mouth opened and closed, speechless. He wanted to cut off Yuuri’s angry rant, but for the first time in his life he just didn’t know what to say. When Yuuri stomped away angrily, his mouth remained open while his brain tried to process what just happened. No one ever dared to raise his voice at Viktor, fearing they might get killed if they did. Yuuri was the first.

A smirk crept onto Viktor’s face. _“Oh, little piggy, I can’t wait to punish you for that.”_

* * *

Yuuri sat sadly on a bench just outside the park, wondering what it was that kept Viktor in Hasetsu. Wanting to become his coach couldn’t be the real reason. But what was it then? Revenge? Revenge because he accidentally mistook him for a club host and flirted with him? Would he be that cruel?

Yuuri dried his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt then heard heavy footsteps approach him from behind. It was not hard to tell Viktor had sent his subordinate, Otabek. Yuuri couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Typical Viktor to let someone else fix it.

“You can tell Viktor I won’t change my mind. I want nothing to do with him any—aagh!” Yuuri screamed in shock when he felt a strong arm around his waist then pulled over the shoulder with ease. “Otabek, stop it!” Yuuri yelled when he recognized the black hair at the back of the person’s neck. “You can’t just keep abducting me!”

Otabek ignored Yuuri’s yelling and walked on with firm steps until he reached the spot he promised to meet Viktor. He then put Yuuri back onto his own feet. The latter opened his mouth to give the subordinate the worst talk of his life, but froze when he heard Viktor’s voice coming somewhere from behind him.

“Glad you decided to come back, Yuuri.” Yuuri spun around then discovered he was taken back to the lake. Viktor sat in a row boat and looked at him with an alluring sparkle in his eyes. “Let’s have a boat ride underneath the Sakura trees.” Viktor puffed his chest proudly. “That’s right, Sakura is another word for Cherry Blossoms. I just learned this word from those lovely ladies. I told them I wanted to know something more about Japanese traditions to impress you. Soooo…are you impressed?” Viktor sent the most charming smile at the young skater who just stared back, blankly. “Oh, come on, little piggy! You’re not still angry about what I said, are you?”

“Angry? No! Hurt? Yes!” Yuuri replied. “This might come as a surprise to you, but I have feelings. You can’t just flirt and harass me whenever you feel like it then tell me it means nothing. And you can’t just order your subordinates to abduct me and bring me to some random spot.”

“Then you shouldn’t have walked away,” Viktor pouted. “Besides, I really want a boat ride with you. So, stop being angry and come over here.”

Yuuri sighed. It really felt like Viktor hadn’t heard a single thing rom what he just said. His gut told him that stepping into a small, wobbly object would be a big mistake. Knowing Viktor he would definitely have something up his sleeve.

“Sorry, you know I can’t,” Yuuri finally said. “I get motion sick easily.”

Viktor grinned in return. “You really think I can’t tell when you’re lying?” Yuuri didn’t reply and adverted his eyes. When the young skater also made no intention to step into the boat, Viktor flicked his fingers. Knowing that was his cue, Otabek lifted Yuuri up underneath his armpits and put him back onto his own feet into the boat. Viktor then grabbed Yuuri’s arm and pulled him down onto a seat and grinned at Otabek. “Thanks, Otabek. You can do what you like for the rest of the day.”

Otabek gave a short nod then turned to leave but was stopped when a hand wrapped around his right ankle. He looked down and saw Yuuri, holding his ankle while Viktor tried to drag him back by his waist. Two brown puppy dog eyes pleaded at the subordinate.

“Otabek, please don’t leave me with him!”

Otabek rolled his eyes then, with Viktor’s help, he wrestled Yuuri off and made his leave. Viktor grabbed the paddles and paddled to the center of the lake then dragged in a deep sigh. Yuuri looked sadly at the bottom of the boat.

“Thank you, for showing me this,” Viktor suddenly said, breaking the silence between them. Yuuri looked up in surprise and saw a happy look on Viktor’s face as he watched the Cherry blossoms fall into the water, one at the time. “I know you preferred staying home and help your family with the arrangements.”

Yuuri looked away then whispered softly; “I’m sorry for asking Chris to come with us. And I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier. I ruined what could have been a lovely day.”

Viktor sighed; “Well, you didn’t ruin it entirely. I shouldn’t have said those awful things at you. Back in Russia, I could speak my mind without having to consider about other people’s feelings. And to be honest, you’re the first person who reacted like this in front of me. You’re the first person who actually dared to get angry at me without thinking about the possibilities of me hiring someone to kill you.” Yuuri’s eyes widened in fear. Viktor couldn’t help but laugh. “Don’t worry, little piggy, I have a different punishment in mind for when we get home. Right now, I want to enjoy Hanami with you. I had to steal the strawberry shortcake with me before Yurio got the chance to wolf it down.”

Viktor dove underneath the seat he was sitting on and took out a bento-box. Yuuri recognized it was one of the boxes he packed the sandwiches in, but once Viktor opened it he saw it was replaced with one slice of strawberry shortcake. He handed it to Yuuri along with a fork.

“Thanks, but don’t you want some as well?”

Viktor smiled warmly. “You can have some first.”

Yuuri didn’t really know what to say, but still took a small bite while Viktor dipped his fingers into the water. Yuuri watched him and wondered how rough Viktor’s life must have been to develop so many different sides. One thing he did know, he liked the one he saw right now. Maybe, one day, Viktor would finally open up to him.

The young skater took a second bite of the delicious shortcake then noticed Viktor was watching him.

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked, trying to hide a blush.

Viktor grinned “It’s nothing.” He then plucked the strawberry off the top of the cake and ate it in one bite.

“You really like strawberries, huh?” Yuuri asked.

“Well, it just looked so good when you were eating it that I wanted to try some as well. Also, it was the highest position on the cake. I only eat the very top strawberry.” Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw Viktor’s cocky expression. Viktor frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“I really can’t predict your moods, but today I learned what’s your favorite food, which makes me feel like coming here was worth it.” Then realizing he had said it out loud, Yuuri’s face heated up so fast he could have been a tea kettle.

Viktor threw his head back and laughed hysterically. Tears started to run down his face, and Yuuri started to become really worried. The last thing he wanted was for Viktor to choke in his own laughter.

“You are something, Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor said, trying to control himself and dried his tears. “You definitely know how to make someone laugh.”

“I-I didn’t mean to…” Yuuri stuttered worriedly.

“Don’t worry, it’s been years since I had such a good laugh,” Viktor said then a grin curled up on his lips and he took out a box of pocky sticks from his inside pocket. “Now, are you gonna tell me more about this game?”

Yuuri closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh. “You’re not going to drop it, are you?”

“Nope,” Viktor replied, beaming a wicked grin.

“Fine…” Yuuri replied, reluctantly. “It’s a pretty lame game, trust me. All you need to do is find an opponent then see who can eat more pocky sticks in 20 seconds.” Viktor’s mouth dropped open, speechless. He blinked confused. Yuuri tried to keep a straight face, hoping Viktor couldn’t tell it was a lie. After a long silence, Viktor blew his hair back in frustration, and Yuuri chuckled; “Told you it was a lame game, but you insisted to know more about it.”

Viktor sat back in his seat then scowled; “Lame, you say? More like stupid. Who actually invented it?”

“Probably someone who was boring and hungry?” Yuuri shrugged then took a bite from the cake, hoping it would help him hold back a fit of laughter. It was hard because the look of frustration on Viktor’s face was priceless.

The mafia boss inhaled deep then pouted; “You know what, I’m so done with this Hanami thing. And I’m also done with these pocky sticks. Stupid game! Stupid Chris for saying it will spread happiness and bring people together. How can stuffing your mouth full in 20 seconds bring happiness and people together?” Yuuri shrugged, still trying his best to not laugh. Viktor inhaled again. “We need to find something else to do.”

“Like what?” Yuuri asked, curiously.

Viktor shrugged dully then replied; “Go home and see if the punishment I have in mind for you will entertain me.”

“W-What?” Yuuri gasped.

Viktor nodded. “Yeah, let’s do that. I bet your look will be priceless when you find out what it is.” Viktor moved forward to grab the paddles, but Yuuri moved forward as well to stop him.

“We can always stay here a little longer and enjoy the view!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“NO! Let go, Yuuri! I want to punish you!” Viktor wailed loudly and pulled with force. Yuuri lost his footings and fell back in the water. A look of horror appeared on Viktor’s face. “Yuuri, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean that to happen.”

With an apologetic look, Viktor moved to the side of the boat and reached his hand out to offer Yuuri some help with climbing back into the boat.  Yuuri took it then a wicked grin curled up his lips. Viktor’s eyes widened when he realized what was going through Yuuri’s head then was pulled forward with force. Viktor landed into the water with a splash while Yuuri laughed loudly.

Viktor’s head appeared back above the surface of the lake and he wiped his eyes then smirked; “You just made your punishment worse, little…” Viktor received a mouth full of water after Yuuri splashed it at his face, playfully. “You!” Viktor moved forward then grabbed the young figure skater around the waist and started tickling him.

“Vitya, stop!” Yuuri laughed.

Tickling Yuuri with gusto, Viktor laughed; “Call me Vitya as long as you like, but it won’t work this time. You asked for this.”

“NO! No, aaah,” Yuuri laughed, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. Viktor had no mercy,

* * *

“Yuuri! Remember the punishment I told you about?” Viktor cried in glee as he bowled down Yuuri’s bedroom door and entered. Yuuri, who was luckily fully clothed after his hot shower, turned around and frowned upon seeing the large suit garment bag Viktor was holding in his arms. Viktor beamed like the sun. “It’s your skating uniform.”

Yuuri frowned even more and wondered what his new skating uniform had to do with Viktor’s punishment. It was like Viktor could read Yuuri’s mind, winked then zipped the garment bag open. Once Yuuri saw what was inside his eyes widened in utter shock and his face turned pale as a sheet.

“You like it?” Viktor smirked.

 


	11. Yuuri’s First Free Skate

“NO!” Yuuri gasped horrified when he saw the skating uniform Viktor had in mind for him. No way he would ever feel confident enough to wear it, Viktor surely must know that. The smirk on Viktor’s face said he did know it, but looked forward to force Yuuri to wear it.

“Ugh, you really had to show it to him in front of everyone eating breakfast?! Now I lost my appetite, AGAIN!” Yuri growled then slammed his spoon on the table in disgust. “You’re such a pervert, you know that?! Honestly, I don’t know how long I can put up with you as my boss!”

Viktor patted the blond teenager on his head and cooed; “Oh, Koneko-chan, you’re such an innocent little fairy sometimes.”

“Huh?! What’s a Koneko-chan?!” the blond subordinate shouted, angrily.

Viktor beamed proudly; “It means, little kitten in Japanese. Can’t call you Koytonok in Japan, can I?”

“How about, don’t give me stupid names, at all, you pervert! Besides, I’m a Russian tiger, not a little kitten!”

Viktor gave the teen a lopsided grin then said, stealing glances at his other subordinate; “Trust me, Koneko-chan, It will take at least 2 or 3 more years for you to turn into the Russian tiger you want to be. It’s the amount of time Otabek waits before making his move on you!”

Otabek would have chocked on his juice if he hadn’t spit it out, in a perfect plume. He then glared angrily at his boss. Yuuri, who totally forgot the sex-appeal of the uniform in his hands, widened his eyes and dropped his mouth, speechless. Yuri grabbed his cat then left the room, red as a tomato. 

Viktor merely grinned. "I was only joking."

“What’s wrong with the Blond Takao look-a-like?” Mari asked, arriving shortly after Yuri left with his cat. Chris came in with her, and Viktor didn’t like it. It was more than obvious he would stick around in Hasetsu, for quite some time.

“Ehmm…he’s just upset because Viktor called him Koneko-chan,” Yuuri quickly said. It was best not to mention the other stuff. It was already embarrassing enough for the two subordinates. He then realized both Chris and Mari looked at his new skating uniform. He quickly hid it behind his back.

“Are you really gonna wear that during your Free skate?” Mari asked, her eyes nearly dropping from her sockets.

“N-

“Yes!” Viktor quickly replied, smirking like a cat that got the cream.

Chris laughed; “I knew you would suggest a costume like that, Vitya. I have to admit you still have great taste when it comes to fashion.”

“I know, and that is why I want you to wear a blindfold during the free skate. This little pork cutlet bowl is for my eyes, only.”

Mari shook her head, disapprovingly then said; “Don’t get me wrong, I really like the black design with the crystal-like embellishment on his shoulder and waist, but why does it look like the right side is missing the chest part and sleeve? Everyone can see his scar right now. And what’s with that swath of fabric on one hip?”

Yuuri’s mouth fell slightly open, wondering how his sister managed to catch so many details in the amount of seconds he took to hide the outfit as soon as she and Chris walked in.

Viktor grinned then replied; “The swat really brings out his hip, trust me. And you don’t need to worry, people won’t see that scar from that great distance. They are too busy with watching him perform. And even if they did, it’s definitely something Yuuri should get over with. He has a beautiful chest and no scar will change that.”

Yuuri shot bright red, not that Mari noticed it, because she instantly folded her arms then glared at Viktor, suspiciously, and asked; “Wait, how would you know how my brother’s chest looks like? And don’t you dare say something like, ‘lucky guess’ or ‘it was just a compliment’ or…

“I would never try to talk my way out by using those lame excuses,” Viktor gasped, dramatically then stole a glance at Yuuri first before adding; “I’ve told you Yuuri and I met in a Russian nightclub, right?” Mari nodded. Viktor smirked; “Well, let’s just say that Yuuri did lots of effort to try catch my attention.”

Yuuri shot an angrily glare at Viktor then said in defence; “Don’t believe anything he says, Mari. I would never take off my clothes, not even when I’m drunk.”

“Hmm…I don’t know about that. You achieve pretty weird stuff when you’re drunk, Yuuri,” Mari said then sighed; “But even so, there is no way the judges will let him wear something that shows that much skin!”

Viktor chuckled; “It’s just an arm and half his chest, no biggie. You should see what the females show in those competitions these days. Trust me, they’ll allow it.”

“Still, you won’t get my little brother into an outfit like that, unless you feed him really, REALLY drunk. ”

“Oh, I will if I need to…” Viktor said, jokingly, then winked at Yuuri. The latter nearly fainted due to the sudden blood rush that headed straight to his cheeks.

The next few weeks before the free skate event, Viktor started to get the hang of being a coach. He didn’t need the triplets help as much as he needed at the start. To his surprise, the program was quite challenging, especially with the twelve jumps, with seven of them being combination. And the jumps was not one Yuuri’s strongest points, but Viktor would fix that.

Yuuri practiced hard as well. For the first time, it felt like he wasn’t fighting all by himself anymore, because now there was Viktor. Sure, he still acted like the mafia boss he is, flirting with Yuuri when he felt ignored, ordering Otabek and Yurio around when he felt like it, and picked fights with Chris when the latter tried to flirt with Yuuri. But Viktor totally changed when he stepped onto the ice as Yuuri’s coach. He could still be strict at times, but he also showed a more softer, and sometimes a more goofier side of himself. Off the ice, when Viktor didn’t felt threatened by Chris’s presence or didn’t feel like he had to boss at his subordinates, he and Yuuri made long walks down the beach with Makkachin and the pup, who even listened to the word, Pup, simply because Yuuri couldn’t come up with any other suitable name. Viktor couldn’t help but laugh when Yuuri told him that, and this side of Viktor is what Yuuri really liked to see. It almost made him forget his true background.

Then, the day of the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship arrived. Yuuri was very nervous during the flight, and Viktor had to convince him it didn’t matter he was the oldest of the four skaters in the competition. According to him, Yuuri could use his age as an advantage to kick all the younger rookies butts.

“You do realize that older skaters and their years of experience doesn’t make them better than the youngsters, right?” Yurio laughed from the seat behind Viktor and Yuuri. “You can compare it with mafia bosses. When they get too old, they break bones easier and that means it’s time for them to retire and let the youngsters do the job. But no! A certain old fart here, is way too stubborn to see that!”

Viktor rolled his eyes then retorted back; “Stop upsetting my skater, Yurio! He won’t break any bones. He will look like a very beautiful pork cutlet bowl, tomorrow. And as for the ‘youngster’ taking over from the ‘old fart’,  not gonna happen for a long time. You are still way too much of a sapling, Yurio. Maybe you should look to Otabek and take…

“Please keep me out of this, Papochka…” Otabek grumbled from the seats in front of the coach and his skater. He tried to take a nap, but failed miserably due to Minako who tried to lean over his lap to look out the window. He then stood up, hid his annoyance, and allowed her to switch seats.

While Viktor and Yurio kept bickering, back and forth, Yuuri wondered what would happen as soon as they touched ground. The plan was to take a hotel, and knowing Viktor, he would definitely ask for a room with one king sized bed. The memory of what happened in Russia and what Viktor tried to do to him, was still burned in Yuuri’s memory. But it would be different now, right? Viktor has changed. He wouldn’t try again, would he?

Yuuri suddenly snapped from his worried thoughts, thanks to Chris, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders then tried to make some selfies for on his Instagram page. However, Viktor popped up behind them and ruined all Chris’s selfies. The latter then sighed and said something about Viktor being childish then sat back into his seat next to Yurio.

A far hours later, they finally touched ground and booked rooms at a hotel nearby the rink where the championship was held.

Yuuri’s mouth dropped open when he entered the suit Viktor booked for them both. It was 630 square foot room, furnished with a queen size pull-out sofa and a fully equipped kitchenette. Yuuri then peeked into the bedroom where he found, as feared, one king sized bed.

Viktor dashed past Yuuri then disappeared into the bathroom and cheered “YES! It even has a Jacuzzi!” Yuuri’s heart dropped in fear. Viktor stepped outside the bathroom, seductively taking off his tie then leaned against the doorframe and asked; “Would you like to join me, little piggy.”

“I’ll pass,” Yuuri replied then quickly stepped outside the bedroom and said; “You can also take the bed, I’ll take the sofa.”

Viktor quickly dashed after Yuuri then pouted; “You’re no fun, at all. But I know how we can fix that.” Viktor grinned and made way towards the kitchenette where he grabbed two glasses and one bottle of wine, and asked; “Let’s start with this one, okay?”

“You do know I have a competition tomorrow, right?” 

Viktor sighed sadly then put the wine back where he got it from and grabbed a bottle of soda pop instead and walked back towards the sofa where he sat down next to Yuuri. The latter was pleasantly surprised.

The two ordered room service and talked until Yuuri couldn’t keep his eyes open and fell asleep. Viktor smiled upon watching the young skater’s sleeping face then removed his glasses and put it into the coffee table before taking him into his arms, bridal style and carried him to the bed.

The next morning, Yuuri opened his eyes, slowly then sat up straight, muttering to himself, groggily; “I slept so well. What time would it be?” Still unaware off his new surroundings and thinking he was in his own bed, back in Hasetsu, Yuuri reached his hand to search for his nightstand and the alarm clock. Instead, he found something else. Something warm.

Yuuri frowned confused then turned his head to look. His hand was touching Viktor’s, who was lying next to, fast asleep. One would think Yuuri would be used by Viktor’s antics by now, but he wasn’t. Especially not because it seemed the mafia boss just couldn’t stop stripping him naked, every time he decided to share a bed with him.

“AAAGH!” Yuuri screamed and grabbed the sheets to hide himself. Viktor snapped his eyes open then glared at Yuuri like a cat who was interrupted from a nap.

“Seriously, you always have to be so loud in the morning?” Viktor yawned openly. “In case you’re worried, nothing happened. You fell asleep and I carried you to the bed.”

“I told you I would sleep on the sofa!” Yuuri exclaimed then looked for his glasses, but couldn’t find them.

Viktor sighed then removed the bang of hair away from his eye and said; “Trust me, the sofa would have ruined your chances for today’s competition. You would have been stiff and sore, all day, so instead of being so nasty to me, you could say ‘thank you, Viktor’ and give me a morning kiss.”

“Not gonna happen…” Yuuri said agitated then stood up and walked towards the bathroom, with sheet and all. Viktor rolled his eyes then turned and around and fell back to sleep. 

How long he had slept, Viktor couldn’t tell, but his happy dream was violently interrupted by Yuuri, swatting his face with a pillow. He shot up straight then glared at Yuuri and asked, not hiding the annoyance in his voice; “What? Can’t a hardworking coach have a decent night of sleep?”

“This ‘hardworking’ coach, will make a bad first impression if he and his skater arrives late at the competition!” Yuuri pointed angrily at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

Viktor looked at the clock then yawned; “Relax. We have plenty of time.”

“Papochka, you are still terrible with following schedules, aren’t you,” Otabek said, who leaned against the bedroom doorframe, arms folded. Viktor threw a stink-eye at the boy, but he simply ignored it and said; “Skaters have to be present, hours before the first competition starts, which gives you only a five minute window to get your ass up, get dressed, and get into the car!”

Viktor pouted; “So, no breakfast for me then?”

“I’ll make something for on the way,” Yuuri sighed then turned and left the room.

Viktor smirked then stretched all four limps and said; “You are wifey material, my little piggy!” Otabek rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

The Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu  Championship started off with a drawing that determines the skaters’ order of performing. Just like the previous year, in the last ALL-Japan, Yuuri draws first, again.

“I have the worst luck of the draw…” Yuuri sighed in dismay as he walked back towards Otabek, who waited outside the coaches changing rooms. Obviously Viktor was still inside, figuring out whether he should change into a different attire or not. Five minutes hadn’t been enough for him, and the mafia boss had packed all his available clothes and taken them with to the competition. 

“What do you think of this?” Viktor popped outside the changing room, wearing a grey joggings pants and black sweat jacket. It was the usual attire he always whore during practice as well.

Otabek took in a deep sigh then asked; “Does it really matter what you’re wearing, Papochka? It’s a figure skating competition, not a fashion show.”

“Does it matter?” Viktor gasped dramatically. “Of course it does, Otabek! I need clothes that scream ‘professional coach coming in’ not ‘mafia boss thinks he can be a coach coming in’.  This is very important, Otabek!”

Yuuri looked at his coach, wondering whether he should share the results of the draw or not, or the fact the results made him anxious. By the looks of it, Viktor seemed on the brink of a panic attack himself. What was he going to do if Viktor couldn’t find the right attire and flip? More important, what should he do now? He was going to be first in the competition, and his coach didn’t seem fit to give him a pep-talk. Maybe he should call his mom, she knew what to do.

“Papochoka, get a hold of yourself, will yah?!”

Viktor held his hand to his forehead then inhaled deep and said, calmly; “Yes, yes, I’m calm. I will get back in there and find the best…

“What?! No! Your job right now is to go after your skater!” Otabek grumbled before his boss had the chance to disappear inside the changing room. “He just headed away, and when guys like your skater walk off with a frightened look, it’s never good. Be his coach, for crying out loud! He’s first in the competition, and it’s freaking him out! Stop fussing over clothes and go boost him with a pep-talk!”

Viktor nodded, determined, then dashed off to go find his skater. He found him on the ice rink for the warm up session, and he could tell the poor skater had been crying. But he knew exactly what to do.

“Makkachin’s here, cheering for you, too!” Viktor cried cheerful as he took out his favorite, Makkachin look-a-like tissue box and showed it to Yuuri, hoping it might make him feel better. Yuuri, too upset to notice the shape of the box, and working on auto-pilot, took one a tissue then mumbled something before blowing his nose. Viktor’s beaming smile disappeared then grumbled; “Try at least be a bit more happier.”

Without a word, Yuuri turned away from his coach and started on his warming up, wondering if he and Viktor managed to get him in enough shape for the grand prix series. There was only one way to find out, right? All he had to do was forget the other skaters and do his best.

Suddenly, Yuuri felt someone staring at him. When he looked around he saw nothing out of the ordinary, but still, something send cold shivers down his spine. Yuuri tried to shrug the feeling off as he went off the ice and search for his coach but then a young boy with dirty blond hair with a small portion dyed red, jumped in front of him. The kid didn’t look older than seventeen.

“Hi, my name is Minami! I became your fan ever since I saw your video online! You know, the one titled, stay close to me?” Yuuri chuckled awkwardly, being remembered about the most horrific day and didn’t really know what to say. It didn’t seem to bother Minami, because he already jabbered on about how amazing it was, and made him more interested in the sport. “Honestly, back then I didn’t really understand why my boss was so persistent on finding…

Yuuri quickly stopped the younger boy from talking then asked, confused; “Boss?”

“Yeah. Viktor Nikiforov!” Minami beamed like the sun then blabbed, ecstatically; “Him becoming your coach is like a dream come true! I was so happy when he called me and asked me if I wanted to meet you! Otabek and Yuri are amazing subordinates and bodyguards, and though I might still be a newbie, I will do my best to become one as well and protect you, like Boss Nikiforov expects from me!”

Yuuri sighed. How many subordinates did Viktor have? The skater looked around then asked; “Speaking of Viktor, have you seen him? The competition is about to start and...

“Sorry for keeping you waiting, Yuuri,” Viktor said, as if he heard the young skater, and stepped from a circle of overly excited girls.

Yuuri’s mouth dropped, wide then exclaimed; “Weren’t you wearing more casually clothes?!”

“Oh, so you did notice, huh?” Viktor smirked, widely. “Today’s my debut as coach, so I decided formal dressed was more proper. I don’t want to give anyone the impression I’m a dangerous mafia leader.”

Yuuri looked at his coach as if he was crazy then turned around without another word and headed back to the rink where the competition was about to start. Viktor quickly trotted after him, sulking.

“Little piggy, I get that your anxious and all, but can’t you give me at least one compliment? I mean, I deliberately picked this suit. It’s the same suit from when we met in the nightclub. Brings back memories, doesn’t it?”

Yuuri decided to ignore the question and took a sip from his water bottle. Right now he wanted to show the world of what he was capable of, and not pay attention to the mafia boss’s antics. He wanted to be a coach in the first place, so he should act like one as well.

It was like Viktor could read Yuuri’s mind, because he dropped his flirtatious act, instantly then asked; “As your coach, what should I say before sending you off to the program?” As way of an answer, Yuuri pushed his water bottle into his coach’s hands then went off to the ice for the last warm up session. Viktor still tried to boost his skater with some confidence and yelled at Yuuri’s back; “Don’t worry, Yuuri. You will look amazing in that skating outfit!”

Yuuri’s heart skipped in a beat in fright, suddenly remembering the skating outfit Viktor picked for him. After weeks of practicing which helped him lose weight, it finally fit to the T, and he was wearing it right now underneath his tracksuit, for easy change when he had to enter the ice. Due to all the anxiety and Viktor’s fashion drama, he had totally forgot about it.

“ _Everyone, please leave the ice. The warm up session is over and the competition is about to start.”_

Yuuri left the ice to get out his tracksuit. His heart pounded really fast when he realized the outfit showed a big portion of the scar on his chest. Earlier, he hadn’t noticed it, but now, standing in the building’s light, it was definitely noticeable. Hundreds of people were about to see it, and the idea creeped him out.

Yuuri entered the ice, shyly. He kept his left arm up, hiding the bare skin of his chest  from the camera’s and audience’s eyes. When Viktor approached him and stood still behind the small wall that separated the ice and the public part, Yuuri used him as shield and took a small sip from his water.

Fearing what look he would receive from his coach, Yuuri stole a glance at Viktor, but instead of seeing the usual alluring smirk, the latter whore a scowl. Yuuri quickly adverted his eyed and wondered what he had done to make Viktor look so prickly.

“Yuuri, turn around!” Yuuri slightly jumped after his coach’s coldly demand then looked dumbfounded. It seemed Viktor’s impatience grew because he demanded Yuuri again to turn around, equally coldly as the first time.

Despite wondering whether if it was good idea to turn his back on a dangerous mafia boss or not, Yuuri still turned around, slowly. A few seconds later, he felt two strong arms wrap around him from behind.

“Remember I promised you to leave as soon as you make me feel something? I want you to try do it now. Seduce me, Yuuri! Tonight is your chance to become a beautiful Pork Cutlet Bowl. If your performance can charm me, and you still want me to leave, I will.”

Yuuri’s heart raced, rapidly, and he wasn’t entirely sure whether it was because Viktor was hugging him, or the words he whispered into his ear, or the fact that this moment could mean Viktor could walk out of his life. And did he still want the latter one to happen, after all the time he spend with Viktor the past weeks? Would this mean he would be alone, all over again?

Yuuri tried to shrug Viktor’s words from his thoughts as he slowly moved towards the center of the ice rink. He could feel all eyes on him as they waited for him to start his performance. Yuuri inhaled deep then took his starting stance.

As soon the music started, Yuuri felt most part of his fears fall off his shoulders and  started on the first part of his performance, the seducing part. Where he found the boldness to send an alluring smile to his coach, Russia’s most dangerous mafia boss, Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri didn’t know, but also didn’t care. That moment, all he wanted was to show him and everyone else, he could be the most sexy pork cutlet bowl, ever.

“Well, you created a monster!” Minako said, looking quite displeased.

Viktor smirked, slowly. “It’s amazing, right?”

Minako side-glanced at the mafia boss slash coach, watching him watching Yuuri perform. There was a different look in his eyes, one she hadn’t seen before. What kind of look it was, Minako couldn’t put her finger on, but it was definitely not his usual, alluring look.

The dance instructor then inhaled a deep breath a replied; “Well, I guess it’s ok if this is what makes you leave.” Viktor was noticeably surprised by her words and opened his mouth to ask how she knew about his promise to Yuuri, but Minako was faster and replied; “There is almost nothing Yuuri doesn’t tell me. I wanted to call the authorities on you, but Yuuri assured me it would be more safer for everyone if he just did what you wanted from him. At first I was scared for Yuuri’s well-being, especially when you decided, for unknown reasons, to become his coach, but I saw how he changed after practicing with you. Now, I don’t care how a mafia leader suddenly knows everything about coaching, but I do want to know what your next move is. Are you planned to keep your promise, or was it just some sort of power play?”

Viktor slowly adverted his eyes back on Yuuri’s performance then quietly watched him going from a spread eagle into a triple axel and continued his momentum with a quadruple Salchow. Viktor then broke the silence between him and Minako by answering her question.

“If Yuuri wants me to leave after this competition is over, I will. I hope it’s still okay though for me to come back to Hasetsu and get my other stuff.”

Minako sucked her lips into a fine line, as if she didn’t buy Viktor’s words then decided to just give a simple nod, instead. The coach and the dance instructor’s attention then got drawn back to the ice where Yuuri accidentally turned a triple quad into a double. Viktor couldn’t help but slap his forehead.

 _“Crap, I turned it into a double!”_ Yuuri thought to himself as he ended his performance. _“I wonder if I did okay? What does Viktor think?”_ Yuuri turned around to find his coach’s face at the side-line. Once he did, he saw a not very satisfied look on Viktor’s face. He even gave the poor skater a lukewarm applause.

Yuuri’s heart dropped. He had failed. Viktor would come back to Hasetsu and make his life more miserable with his flirtatious antics.

As soon Yuuri was off the ice, Viktor, suddenly seeming a pro, jabbered on how great the first half was, but then became sloppy, and how much he disliked that sort of things. All Yuuri could do was hang his head in defeat, listen, and agree to everything Viktor said. Then they were interrupted by the announcer.

“Katsuki Yuuri’s Short Program score, 94:36!”

Yuuri felt proud. It was a good score to start with, right?

“I expected you to land into the hundreds, at least!” Viktor commented, disappointed. Yuuri really wanted to strangle his coach for his blunt comment, but the risk of being hunted down by subordinates was too high, so he strangled Viktor in his mind, instead. Viktor suddenly got an idea and smiled; “How about we lower the jump difficulty and focus more on the performance?”

Yuuri snapped from his imaginary crime then exclaimed; “Viktor!”

“Now, now, don’t get all angry. You know just as much as me you never landed them all during practice. Besides, it makes sense to lower the difficulty. You won’t disagree with me, will you?” Viktor asked, lingering closer and closer towards his skater, an alluring sparkle in his eyes. Yuuri tried to keep distance between them by stepping back, but then hit the wall behind him. Viktor’s alluring smirk grew then said; “Because if you do, I know exactly what would be the right punishment for you.”

“N-No. I-I agree!” Yuuri stuttered, knowing exactly what punishment Viktor had in mind for him.

* * *

 

Back in their hotel room, Yuuri decided to take a long bath to relax his exhausted body. He had to be quick with locking they door, because Viktor seemed just a little too excited with the idea of joining him.

After his well-earned bath, Yuuri put his nightclothes on then went over the nightstand where he had left his glasses. They were gone. Knowing exactly who had taken them, Yuuri put a morning robe on then stomped inside the suit’s living room where he found Viktor on the sofa. His three subordinates were also present, though, they were minding their own business while Viktor was reading the evening paper while wearing, like Yuuri already expected, his glasses.

“Viktor, you have perfect vision, so why are you wearing my glasses?!”

Not taking his eyes off the newspaper, Viktor replied; “Smart people wear them, all the time, Yuuri.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes then asked, boldly; “Yes, but I asked why YOU wear them?” Viktor’s eyes slowly adverted from the paper to Yuuri and penetrated them deep into the skater’s brown eyes. Yuuri felt a sudden cold sweat pouring down his neck. _“Shit, I made him angry, again!”_

Just when Yuuri expected to get yelled at, Viktor changed position, resting one foot over the tight of the other then pompously stuck his nose in the air and harrumphed; “I’ll have you know, my sweet sexy Pork Cutlet, this rubbish you’re producing is maddening.”

Not only Yuuri’s mouth fell open, wide, but also Otabek’s and Minami’s. Yurio however, scowled angrily; “Great! The old fart has gone crazy!”

“You must be mistaken, little Koneko-Chan,” Viktor replied then stood up from the couch and lingered seductively past Yuuri towards the bedroom. In the doorway, he turned and said; “In case you’re wondering, I’m going to take a bath, all by myself. You want to know why? Because my sexy Pork Cutlet banned me from the bathroom, earlier!”

With a dramatic pull, Viktor shut the bathroom door. Yuuri still made an attempt of launching himself forward and charge the door open, but a soft click told him his coach had locked it.

“Viktor! Stop being so mean and give me back my glasses! Unlike you, I need them!” Yuuri yelled, frustrated. The only sound he heard was water running into the bathtub, meaning, Viktor was ignoring him. Yuuri clenched his fists in anger then turned around and saw Viktor’s subordinates still shared horrified looks.

“Ugh, you two already behave like a married couple! I’ll be needing a bucket!” Yurio finally exclaimed in disgust then stomped outside the room.

Otabek sighed then said; “Sorry, but I have to agree with Yurio on this. Papochka, wearing glasses to look more smart but makes him act dramatic instead, is just too weird.”

Otabek stood up and walked towards the door to leave. But as he grabbed the doorknob, he felt a strong thug on his arm. The subordinate turned alarmed and found two big brown puppy eyes then wondered how the owner of those eyes could be so fast.

“Please, Otabek, don’t leave me here alone with him!” Yuuri pleaded with his eyes.

“Minami is still here.”

“Yeah, no offence, but I don’t think Viktor would feel much threatened by him,” Yuuri replied, not letting go of Otabek’s arm. “Please, I need my glasses back, and you know what he’s like. He won’t give them unless…you know…” Yuuri gulped and turned pale.

Otabek dragged in a deep sigh then walked towards the bedroom door where he took out his pocket knife and used it to unlock the door. Yuuri mouthed a quick; “Thank you,” as he went inside and searched through Viktor’s clothes to find his glasses. Nothing.

Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open and revealed Viktor, leaning in the doorway. He at least had taken the decency to wrap a towel around his waist, which was a surprise to Yuuri.

“Looking for this?” Viktor asked then took Yuuri’s glasses off his nose and licked, seductively, on one of the glasses arms. Yuuri looked at Otabek for help. The dark haired subordinate rolled his eyes then stomped towards Viktor and snatched the item from his hands. Viktor wailed, dramatically; “Otabek, you are my subordinate, not his!”

Otabek gave the glasses back to Yuuri then glared at his boss and snapped; “You wanted to be his coach, so act like one! If you can’t, we should go back to Russia and forget this guy!”

And with that, Otabek exited the room.

* * *

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but feel very nervous for his next performance. He was so nervous he didn’t really listen to what Viktor told him, and even when Minami tried to show he support by sending thumb-ups, Yuuri just turned to the ice to start on his six minute warming up session. Minami’s eyes swam with tears as he felt his heart break.

After the warming up session, Yuuri left the ice, not noticing his disappointed looking coach, at first, but then he heard his name and looked up.

“Someone just tried to motivate you, but you ignored him. I am very disappointed in you, Yuuri.”  And with that, Viktor made his exit, leaving a utterly confused skater behind.

Yuuri walked around looking for Minako and Chris in the crowd, but instead of finding them, he found Minako sitting sad and lonely in a corner. That’s when he realized what Viktor meant, earlier.

With heavy heart, Yuuri approached the heartbroken fan. Shaking his fans hands was never Yuuri’s strongest point, though, he did appreciate their support. It was just too hard, since all he did was fail during competitions, so it felt odd someone wanted to be a ‘fan’ of him.

Yuuri inhaled a deep breath of air to encourage himself then wrapped his arms around Minami and whispered; “Thank you.” Minami felt his heart thump with excitement, though, was frozen stiff in shock and surprise. Yuuri however, felt far more better and wondered why he had never done something like that before. Hugging felt so good.

The skater released his young fan from the bear tight hug then looked around and found Otabek. Before the subordinate had any chance to realize in what kind of predicament he was about to get caught, he felt two arms hugging him and a heard a voice that said; “Thank you for helping me with Viktor, last night!”

Clearly stunned, the dark haired subordinate watched the dark haired skater look for his next ‘victim’, which happened to be Yurio. Yurio knew what was coming and ran away as fast as he possibly could while Yuuri chased him, arms brandished wide open.

“Aw, isn’t that cute?! Little piggy wants to hug little Koneko-Chan to thank him for his support!” Viktor cooed with happiness. “I am the best coach, ever!”

Otabek rolled his eyes then grumbled; “Yesterday you turned him into a seductive monster, and today into a hugging beast! What’s next?”

Viktor opened his mouth to reply, but then saw Chris dashing towards his skater, arms wide open, ready to receive a hug. The silver haired coach instantly ran towards them then grabbed Yuuri with both arms and said, as nonchalantly as possible; “Yuuri, it’s time to get back to the ice.”

“Already?” Yuuri asked, slightly disappointed. He just started to enjoy the hugs. Viktor nodded vigorously then escorted the young skater back to the rink, but not before sticking his tongue out to Chris. The latter looked as if he could kill Viktor, a million times.

Yuuri took off his sports jacket, revealing a dark blue suit-like outfit fastened with a grey belt. It was decorated with shimmering embellishments. Viktor stroked his chin, thoughtfully.

“Hmm…though I loved the other one more, this one is a great choice, as well. You look really stunning, my pork cutlet.” Yuuri tied to suppress the nervous feeling that was about to take over, again. Viktor couldn’t fight the urge to remove a stray hair from Yuuri’s eyes then noticed something. “Oh, your lips are a little chapped.”

Viktor took out his lip balm then took the liberty of using his own fingers to add some of it on his skater’s lips then hugged him, tightly. His heart skipped a beat when he felt Yuuri answer the hug with a hug. Behind Yuuri, Minami nearly chocked on his ‘fan girl’ wheezes.

Then it was time for Yuuri to enter the ice. The choreography is by Viktor Nikiforov and the Nisigori Triplets.”

 _“Representing his skating career, huh?”_ Viktor thought to himself as he watched Yuuri glide across the ice to start his performance. _“I wonder why you didn’t tell me that, little Katsudon.”_ Viktor watched Yuuri skate his performance. It wasn’t hard to tell what the first part was about, but maybe that’s because Mari once told him her brother always felt like he was fighting alone. Viktor also remembered the first jump would be a quad- triple combination.

“He nailed it!” Minami screamed, somewhere from the right side of Viktor. The latter however, didn’t share the youngster’s enthusiasm. He was rather shocked.

 _“He changed the triple to a double?_ _He’s changing the jumping elements? Is he going to add a triple in the second half, or is he going back to having three quads?”_ The questions fired rapidly through Viktor’s mind as he kept his eyes focused on his skater. He couldn’t help but clench his fist in frustration and he felt the urge to yell at Yuuri to follow through their plans, but all he could think was; “ _Looks like you didn’t listen to me when I told you to focus more on refining the program than being distracted by jumps. Also, why do you look so stiff? This is the part I walked into your life and decided to become your coach, right? Then why does it look like you are not happy about it?”_ Viktor couldn’t help but pout a little.

Just when everyone expected, Viktor included, Yuuri would do a triple Salchow, he made a quadruple instead by stepping out of the landing.

 _“So he did revert the program back to having three quads.”_ Viktor watched Yuuri make a triple-loop, which looked to him, perfect. _“The second half is coming up and he already looks exhausted.”_

An outside spread eagle, then an Ina Bauer followed by a triple axel and a triple flip. Though Yuuri didn’t nail his jumps, Viktor noticed the audience still were very excited to watch him skate. Was it because he moved so perfectly in sync with the music? It must be, because it was the first thing he noticed when he saw his free skate on the internet.

Viktor watched his skater glide across the ice, beautifully then suddenly slammed into a wall, face first. The audience gasped in shock.

 _“I told you to make the last jump a triple and secure the points…”_ Viktor chuckled, who found Yuuri’s mistake nothing but comical. _“This happens when you don’t listen to your coach. Also, since when do you dare to disobey me? How dare you to be so rebellious towards me, all the sudden?”_ Then Viktor remembered something and smirked; “ _If you do this to get back at me for stealing your glasses, I have to set things straight by punishing you, my sexy pork cutlet.”_

“Yuuri!” A high pitched voice interrupted Viktor’s thoughts then when he turned to search for the source, he saw his young subordinate, Minami, squealing and crying of happiness.

Yuuri took in the overwhelming applause, keeping his head slightly tilted up to avoid blood dripping from his nose onto the ice as his eyes scanned the crowd for his coach, Viktor. It didn’t long before he found the latter, head slumped into his hands. Yuuri flinched in fright then scratched the back of his head, sheepishly. He knew it. He knew Viktor would get angry at him for changing the program. Then why did he do it? To prove something? Whatever the reason was, Yuuri regretted it now. Viktor would definitely get him back for it.

Just when the young skater thought his coach would yell at him from the side-lines, Viktor did totally the opposite. He brandished his arms and smiled.

“Viktor!” Yuuri exclaimed, happy then skated towards his coach, blood dripping down his face. He didn’t care. All that mattered right now was that his coach wasn’t angry at all. But then, just as Yuuri made some weird, overly excited frog-leap towards his coach, the latter stepped aside, smirking.

“Oops, watch the nosebleed!”

Yuuri glared up at his coach, murderously. Viktor merely shrugged in return then reached his arm out to help him get back up.

“The scores, please, for Katsuki Yuuri,” the sports announcer said while Viktor put some cotton in Yuuri’s nose to stop the bleeding. “His Free skate program score is, 165:20! His total score, 259:56!”

“AMAZING!” Viktor cried, gleefully as he wrapped both arms around Yuuri’s neck and hugs him like a ragdoll. Yuuri couldn’t help but quiver in fear when Viktor proceeded cooing into his ear, loudly; “I didn’t think you wouldn’t score this high after a face-plant like that. Thanks for proving me that you are able to get a lot of PCS points, but…” Viktor lowered his voice then whispered; “I will still punish you for your rebellious behavour.” Yuuri froze in shock, much to Viktor’s satisfaction who kept hugging and shaking him while cooing; “You can score even higher, so don’t feel down, okay, Pork Cutlet?!”

All poor Yuuri could do was quiver in reply.

* * *

 

A few days later, Yakov was eating breakfast in his office when suddenly the door swung open and his ex-wife, Lilia, strutted inside. The notorious mafia boss glared at the woman, displeased.

“Before you say anything, there is something you need to see!” the fearless woman said before her ex-husband even had the chance to lecture her about how busy his life was and she has to make an appointment if she wanted to speak.  She grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on.

Yakov glared at the channel logo in the corner of the screen then barked, annoyed; “You know how much I hate sports! If you want to see this crap, then go home!”

“Could you just shut your mouth for one second?” Lilia snapped venomous then pointed at the screen. “What you need to see is up there, on the stage!”

 _“Next, we have ice skater Katsuki Yuuri, expected to achieve great things as the lead of the men’s singles in Japan. Beside him stands his coach, Viktor Nikiforov!”_ the reporter said as the camera panned into them.  Yakov nearly chocked on his morning coffee.

“What’s that brat doing there?!” Yakov barked as soon as his coughing stopped. The notorious man grabbed a few napkins to dry the coffee stains on his expensive suit. Not that it worked. He threw the napkins back onto the table in dismay then grumbled; “Do remind me to send the drycleaner’s bill to that silver haired brat!”

Lilia tapped her foot on the floor, impatiently then asked; “You mind explaining this to me?”

“Wait, you think I know what’s going on this brainless mind of Viktor Nikiforov?” Yakov exclaimed, angrily then buttered a bun and took a bite. “Last time I saw him was when he dragged one of my men back into this office! The sicko cut his ear off. I mean, look!” Yakov pointed angrily at the dry, brown stain on the carpet next to Lilia’s feet. “I just can’t seem to get rid of it!”

Lilia looked at the stain in disgust then rolled her eyes. Her ex could just as easily buy a new carpet, but no. The idiot had an obsession for rare stuff, and always made sure there were only a few manufactured before buying them. He hated the small possibility of walking into someone else’s house and find out they had the same item as him.

“And when did this exactly happen?” Lilia finally asked.

Yakov shrugged, dully. “I don’t know, a month, maybe more?”

“And you didn’t find that suspicious?!”

“Hey, I just thought he was just hiding somewhere, sulking because my subordinate interrupted one of his one-night dates. You know what he’s like? He always overly dramatic then coops himself up for days to come up with some revenge plan against me. But, this time I learned him a lesson and took advantage of his shenanigans,” Yakov harrumphed, proudly. “I’ve taken back some districts. This will be a lesson for him to not try provoke me.”

“Yeah, well it looks like he was not having one of his usual shenanigans but is actually out there, pretending to be a skating coach!”

Yakov shrugged, again. “And? If you ask me, I don’t mind. More turfs to take over, and more people to threaten, right?”

“Could you just stop being so dent for a few seconds and take a look at the kid he’s coaching?!”

Yakov inhaled an deep, exasperated breath then glared at the TV where a young skater named, Katsuki Yuuri, spoke into a microphone; _“My theme in this year’s Grand Prix Series is ‘love’. I’ve been helped by many people in my competitive skating career thus far, but I never thought about love until now.”_  Yakov glued his eyes onto the screen, trying to figure out why the face looked so familiar. _“But since Viktor showed up and became my coach, I’ve seen something totally different. I was finally able to realize that something like ‘love’ exists all around me. Viktor is the first person I’ve ever wanted to hold on to. I don’t really have a name for that emotion, but I’ve decided to call it, love.”_

Yakov widened his eyes then gasped; “Wait! Isn’t that…

“Yes! Older. But it’s definitely him,” Lilia replied with a stoned face as she and Yakov finished watching the interview.

“I know what love is now, and it will make me stronger! I’ll prove it with a Grand prix Final gold medal!” Yuuri puffed into the microphone, determined.

Viktor stood beside Yuuri, smirking into latter’s his ear; “I feel so happy right now. I knew you ‘love’ me!”

“It’s not that kind of ‘love’ you idiot…” Yuuri whispered back, trying to hold back an annoyed look and tried to smile for the pictures, instead.

“However…” Viktor sang. “When this press thing is over, we gonna burn that unfashionable necktie of yours and buy a new one before the Cup of China.”

Yakov left his breakfast for what it was and said; “This is impossible. They said he was dead.”

“It’s him, trust me, so get your ass up and finish this kid off,” Lilia said as she turned and left the room. In the doorway she turned, once again and said; “Don’t fail again, Yakov! Viktor cannot know!”

Yakov gave a mere nod then grabbed his phone and called his subordinates to kill Katsuki Yuuri, the young man who knew too much.


	12. Pieces of the Past

Yuuri yawned openly when he emitted the train. He just finished another interview, alone, without Viktor. There had been something else that needed his attention. What exactly, Viktor didn’t want to tell. Knowing it probably had something to do with his mafia businesses, Yuuri decided not to ask any further questions. Though, Viktor promised him that when he returned home, they would still celebrate his first victory at the recent free skate. After everything, they still hadn’t a proper chance to do so.

The skater’s face darkened when Viktor’s promise ran through his mind. He really wasn’t in the mood. The interview had taken more of his energy than he expected, so the last thing he wanted was to get drunk again. He wanted a long hot bath and a good night sleep. Viktor already had planned another busy practice schedule, starting tomorrow.

Yuuri sighed tiredly. How was he going to get out of Viktor’s party plans? Suddenly, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

“Hey, little pork cutlet, it’s me! Where are you?” Yuuri heard Viktor’s bubbly voice ask as soon as he answered his phone.

“W-why you ask?” Yuuri asked. A part of him hoped Viktor called him to tell him his so called ‘important thing’ caught more of his time than first expected and he would be back, late. Sadly, that was not the case.

“I needed some stuff for our celebration party, so I went to the convenience store across the train station. If you nearby, I could…

“AH, no!” Yuuri chocked out, nervously while he tried to force his brain tried to come up with an excuse, and forced his tired legs to run away from the convenience store. Maybe he could be home before Viktor and hide in his room. A celebration party is always nice, but not when there’s beer. And knowing Viktor, there will be lots of it. “I-I’m so sorry, but I missed the train, which means—

Yuuri felt a sudden, strong grip at the shrubs of his neck, forcing him to halt in his tracks. As he tried to fight back and turned, he saw Viktor glaring at him, displeased.

“Good thing I walked out of the store, just in time, huh, little pork cutlet?” Viktor’s displeased look slowly melted into an alluring smile, and Yuuri knew what that meant, punishment. The latter’s knees weakened in shock then collapsed right into the mafia leader/coach’s arms.

Viktor, holding Yuuri in his arms, waltzed inside Yu-topia with gusto then walked straight on to his room where he dropped Yuuri on the bed and said; “We are going to celebrate, whether you like it or not.”

Yuuri sat up, slowly then sighed and said, reluctantly; “Fine, but only one or two, alright? I don’t want to get drunk. And don’t get any funny ideas when I say I want to take a hot bath and want to go bed, earlier. It will be alone and in my own bed.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.” Viktor rolled his eyes briefly then tossed a beer at Yuuri and opened the bag with chips and candies before sitting down onto the floor.

After a few hours, and more beers than the young skater had promised himself, Yuuri rambled about what happened to him during the interview. It sounded pretty gibberish and very unclear, but whatever had happened made him pretty angry, for some reason.

“You know, I think you’ve had enough…” Viktor said, cutting the young skater off after listening at his nonsense, for five minutes straight.

Yuuri slammed his half empty beer can on the table then hollered, drunkenly; “Whaadaa you saaay?!”

Viktor rolled his eyes then replied; “You promised yourself two beers, remember? How many did you have by now?”

“I don’t caaare!” Yuuri really wanted to finish his beer, but before he could, Viktor snatched the can from his hands. Yuuri looked clearly dumbfounded for a second then wailed; “Whaadaa ya doing?! Lemme haave it!”

“I’ll say you had enough, my little piggy…” Viktor said, slightly irritated, holding the beer out of Yuuri’s reach. However, Yuuri kept reaching then lost his balance and fell right into Viktor’s lap. Viktor sighed. “I knew it. You’re drunk.”

Yuuri lifted his head up from Viktor’s lap then glared and said; “I am not drunk. You are drunk. Now…gimme—

“Yuuri, don’t you remember you wanted to go to bed early?” A little frown appeared in Yuuri’s forehead as he tried to think, really hard then nodded, slowly. Viktor smiled in relief; “You see? I knew you would. Now, get up so I can clean up this mess.”

Yuuri stood up, slowly then tried to walk towards the door to make his leave, but he didn’t get far. Halfway he lost his footings and fell back to the floor with what looked like a very painful thud.

“You will feel that in the morning,” Viktor said, jokingly then walked over to the young skater to assist him back up and to his room. However, as he reached his hand out, Yuuri slapped it away while emitting a loud sob. Viktor crouched next to him, worriedly. “Yuuri, are you okay?”

Yuuri, feeling pretty embarrassed, quickly rubbed his face dry and mumbled; “I’m fine. Just let me go to my room.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Viktor asked, worriedly. “You know you can tell me anything, right? Did something happen today? You said something earlier, but it was quite hard to understand…

“Every time the smallest thing happens, I can’t stop agonizing over it!” Yuuri suddenly choked out, tears streaming down his face. He didn’t even try to dry them off. “Why?! Why did she have to show up again?!”

Viktor frowned. “She? Who’s she?”

“Her! The girl I dated before…” Yuuri chocked out. “She cheated on me and I tried to forget her by going to the nightclub where I met you! She suddenly showed up today, after my interview and she told me…” Yuuri sobbed uncontrollably for a few minutes then dried his tears and sniffed; “You know what, it doesn’t matter. I don’t even understand why I feel like this over something stupid like that.”

Yuuri tried to get up but was pulled back down by Viktor who eyed the young skater briefly then wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer into his lap. Yuuri didn’t object and allowed Viktor to run his fingers through his hair, soothingly. It didn’t take long before he fell asleep.

Viktor smiled then carried the young skater to the bed where he undressed him until he was only wearing his boxers then tucked him underneath the blankets. After eyeing the mess on the floor, briefly, Viktor decided to clean it up in the morning. He was too tired to do it right away.

Viktor undressed himself then lied down next to Yuuri and stared at the latter until he fell asleep, too.

* * *

 

“Mr. Nikiforov?”

 _“Just a few more minutes…”_ Viktor replied, sleepily then felt another nudge, more impatient than the first time. Viktor snapped his eyes open then saw his high-school’s librarian’s face glare at him. Realizing he had fallen asleep, again, he muttered; “Crap.”

“Language, Mr. Nikiforov…” the librarian said, sharply. She was holding a pile of books while tapping her left foot, impatiently. It was more than obvious she wanted him to leave, and fast.

Viktor stood up, reluctant. Going home wasn’t one of his favorite things. His dad was barely home, leaving him alone with Yakov who didn’t do anything then yell at him for being more at school than on the streets wreaking havoc like a son of mafia subordinate is supposed to do. Yes, it’s true. He was the sixteen year old son of Adrián Nikiforov, Yakov’s best subordinate. One day, Yakov wanted to give all his districts to him, who in his turn, would give them to Viktor. Viktor wasn’t exactly jumping for joy. He loved his dad, but sometimes he wished he had a more normal life. A life where he didn’t have to look over his shoulder for enemies who wanted nothing but kidnap him to get even with his dad or Yakov. On top of that, everyone in school knew who he was, but they either stayed miles away from him, or they were extremely polite fearing they would be killed if they didn’t.

“Mr. Nikiforov?” Viktor turned around when the librarian called out his name. She pointed at a school bag in the corner of the library then asked; “Aren’t you forgetting something?"

Without a word, Viktor picked up the schoolbag then swung it over his shoulder and exited the library. Once outside he looked at the dark clouds and realized it would snow soon. He should really learn to not forget his umbrella, every freaking morning. Viktor pulled the collar of his wrench coat up, fixed his scarf, dug his hands deep into his pockets and started to walk to his house.

His house was a twenty minute walk from school where he first lived with his dad, alone. He never knew his mom and his dad never spoke much about her. All Viktor knew about her was that she had left the both of them. Whatever the reason was, it had nothing to do with Yakov, because back then he wasn’t in their lives yet.

Viktor was around the age of ten when Yakov came into their lives. He was walking home with his dad. It was dark, and cold, and they would have been mugged, if not killed by a mafia gang if Lilia, Yakov’s wife hadn’t showed up with her crew and scared them off. She took the both of them to her place to take care of his dad’s wounds, and they met Yakov. His dad and Yakov became friends, first, and slowly and steadily turned into his subordinate, over the years.

Viktor walked towards the front door while digging up the keys from his pockets. As soon as he opened the door and stepped over the threshold, his pup, Makkachin, came rushing to greet him.

“About time you showed up!” Yakov poked his head from the kitchen. Viktor’s mouth dropped when he saw the notorious mafia leader wore an apron. He never took him for a cook. They always ate ready-made dinners. Yakov’s scowl grew then barked with boisterous voice; “The only reason I allow you to go to school is for you to become smart, but that dumb look you’re giving me starts to make me question if my hard-earned money isn’t getting wasted!”

Viktor scowled in return then retorted; “You never went to any school, so I’m just surprised seeing you trying to cook.”

“You better watch your tongue, you dumb brat!” Yakov roared. Viktor gave him a nonchalant look as he cuddled Makkachin in his arms. Yakov’s face seemed to soften a bit then said; “You better find something to entertain yourself with, because Lilia will be here, any second. We have grown up stuff to talk about.”

Viktor merely rolled his eyes then strutted towards his room and said; “Good luck with trying to woo her with your burned steak.” Yakov shouted all sorts of abuse at the young teen who in his turn, shut his bedroom with a loud thud.

Viktor groaned, agitated then dropped his schoolbag in the corner of his room and flopped down onto his bed. Makkachin, now lying on Viktor’s chest, licked her owner’s chin to comfort him. Though she was very small, she felt something was wrong.

“It’s okay, Makkachin. I’m not angry at you.” Viktor patted the small poodle pup on the head, gently then stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

The next morning, Viktor woke up at a sudden, rough knock on his bedroom door then heard Yakov yell at him to get his lousy ass up. The teen rolled his eyes. It was more than obvious Yakov’s attempt to woo his ex, failed. Otherwise he would have let him sleep until his alarm clock woke him up.

Viktor sat up straight then ruffled his fingers through his long, silver hair. Makkachin, lying next to the teen, stretched all fours then looked at her owner. Viktor smiled and stroked her.

“Looks like you’re going to get an very long walk.”

Makkachin wagged his tail, liking what her owner just said. Viktor got up, took a quick shower then got dressed, and just took a simple glass of juice before taking Makkachin out. The idea of eating breakfast with Yakov was a horrible one.

* * *

 

Classes were over and Viktor sat at his usual spot in the library, only this time he decided to kill the time by reading a book. A soft noise coming from behind him, caught Viktor’s attention. It was a young boy, not older than twelve years old with messy dark hair. It was hard to tell his eye colour, because he was staring at the floor, awkwardly shifting on his feet. Despite the layers of clothing he wore, you could still tell he was slightly overweighed.

“You need something?” Viktor asked. A soft, startled yelp emitted from the boy’s lips and his ears turned red, instantly, as if he never expected to be talked at. Viktor eyed him up and down, curiously. It was not like older students hung out with younger students, but they did cross paths in the hallway or on the school grounds, but he had never seen this kid before. _“Oh well, it’s a big school. It’s not like you meet every student.”_

“I-Is this seat taken?” a soft, broken English voice asked, snapping Viktor from his thoughts. The kid still stared at his own feet while shifting, nervously, as if he rather wanted to bolt.

Thinking the boy was just challenged by some friends to talk to the mafia son, Viktor sighed annoyed then took his schoolbag, stood up, and left without a word. The boy mumbled something in a foreign language, but Viktor ignored him.

Once he returned home, Viktor was greeted by Makkachin, again, and by Yakov’s boisterous voice coming from the kitchen. It sounded like he was arguing with someone, probably on the phone, because Viktor couldn’t hear anyone else say something in return. The latter decided to head straight to his room with Makkachin. He hoped his dad would come back soon, so he had someone to talk to.

The next day, after school, Viktor nearly bumped into the boy he met the previous day. The latter apologized, multiple times in the same foreign language. Japanese, without a doubt. His eyes kept looking down and his face turned red, once again. Viktor mumbled something inaudible and stepped around the boy to leave.

“W-wait…”

Viktor halted in his tracks then slowly turned to face to boy. A stern look written on his face. The boy made a slight jump in fright and looked as if he wanted to run. Viktor couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“What?!” Viktor’s voice sounded quite harsh.

The boy turned pale, for a change then nervously scratched his cheek and mumbled; “I-I didn’t mean to make you leave the other day. I-I’m sorry if I…”

“I left because I was done reading!” Viktor lied, instead of saying he left because he was annoyed by the kid’s presence. The boy dropped his eyes and an awkward silence followed. Viktor then sighed and said, slightly annoyed; “You are allowed to go back to your friends to let them know I didn’t kill you for talking to me.”

Viktor turned to leave, but was stopped once again when the boy stuttered; “I-I don’t have any friends, Senpai.”

“What did you call me?” Viktor glared at the boy, thinking he was just insulted.

“Oh, ah, gomen nasai!” The boy chuckled nervously then explained while scratching his cheek; “In Japan we call older students senpai. I moved here a few days ago with my family, who have to take care of one of my other relatives who is sick at the moment. My parents enrolled me in this school so I wouldn’t get too far behind on my studies.”

Viktor ran his fingers through the bangs of his silver hair then asked, smirking; “Your classmates didn’t warn you about me?” The boy darted his eyes around, frightened then took a few steps back. Viktor sighed then turned and walked away without another word.

The next day, Viktor decided to skip school and spend the day on the beach with Makkachin. Sure, it was cold, but Makkachin didn’t care and it was always better than hang around home with only Yakov to talk to.

Around lunch time, Viktor headed back to the city to buy himself a lunch at a café that also allowed dogs. As he walked to his favorite place he saw the foreign student. The latter looked around, cautiously.

“Skipping school is a serious crime in Russia, young man!”

“AAGH!” the twelve year old boy screamed, nearly jumping a mile up in fright then saw it was just Viktor. Instantly he dropped his eyes, turned red and whispered; “I have a free period.”

“Just as I expected,” Viktor sighed. “You’re a too goody-good boy who rather doesn’t anything dangerous. Skipping school is a serious crime in Russia, after all.”

The boy widened his eyes then gasped; “It is?”

Viktor nodded with straight face then asked; “Isn’t it in Japan?”

“Well, they won’t appreciate it and they will probably just give a warning or a punishment, but nothing else serious, I guess.”

“Wow, then I should move to Japan, huh? I mean, last time they caught me I had to spend a whole month in jail. They said if I repeated my actions, I would go to jail for a whole year.”

“Really?” the boy asked, utterly stunned with what he just heard

 _“Is he seriously believing everything of this crap?”_  Viktor thought, eyeing the boy up and down then suddenly remembered why he was in town, and said; “Anyway, I should better be going. Don’t want anyone think you’re a delinquent  when they see you talk to me.”

 Viktor hid a smirk as he walked away. Fooling this kid was just too easy.

“I-I don’t care!” Viktor halted in his tracks, instantly then turned and frowned. The boy took a few steps forward to close the gap then said as confident as he could; “I don’t care what people think of me, Senpai! Also, for your information, I do like a little danger!”

This time it was Viktor’s turn to look stunned. He eyed the boy up and down, who instantly dropped his head again. Viktor then smirked to himself, thinking about all the things he could do with the poor, naïve boy.

“Very well! To prove it, you must skip your remaining classes and hang out with me for today,” Viktor said. The boy’s eyes widened in shock and fear. Viktor  then sighed and said; “Or you just go back to school and stay the goody-good boy everyone thinks you are.”

Viktor heeled around and walked away with big, firm steps. He never expected the boy would actually come after him, but he did, though, it took a little minute before the latter catch up with him. Viktor then decided to slow down a little until they walked onto the same pace.

* * *

 

“How can I help you?” the café lunch lady asked, looking at Viktor who was next in line. Viktor made a gesture at the boy to order something first.

The latter scanned his eyes quickly down the list of available sandwiches then pointed at one and replied; “I’d like to take one of those, please.”

“That’s a tuna, cheddar, and union sandwich. What size of bread do you like?”

The boy looked confused for a second then replied, hesitant; “Just a normal size, I guess.”

“We have half size, regular, or large.”

“I’ll take the half, then.”

“And what kind of bread do you like? Plain, nareznoy baton, or zavarnoy?”

Viktor couldn’t help but smirk a little how the young boy’s face became even more confused with every question the lunch lady fired at him. It was more than obvious the kid wasn’t used to ‘subway-like’ places. The waiting line grow which made the boy even more anxious. Viktor stepped forward then ordered two of the same sandwiches and two milk-shakes.

“Gomen nasai.” The boy looked very apologetic as they sat down at a table to eat their lunches.

Viktor, not caring Makkachin will turn into a spoiled dog, dropped a piece of bread on the floor, nonchalantly then said; “It’s fine. No need to apologize.”

“This is actually the first time I’ve ever been in a place like this.”

 “You wouldn’t say…” Viktor replied, taking a sip from his milkshake.

Not noticing the hint of sarcasm in Viktor’s voice, the boy proceeds his explanation. “The bread and the toppings are so different from Japan. And then the line kept growing and growing and I felt my anxiety rise. I just didn’t know wat to do, so thank you for stepping in.” The young boy took a bite from his sandwich ten widened his eyes in delight and exclaimed; “Wow, this is actually really tasty!”

“You usually don’t eat fast food?”

The boy swallowed his food then replied; “No, my parents don’t like that sort of thing. Back in Hasetsu they run a hot spring, so my mom always cooks meals.”

“And your mom never cheats and makes ready-made foods instead?”

The boy chuckled then replied; “I really doubt she would. She loves cooking, especially pork cutlet bowl. It’s my most favorite dish.”

_“I knew it. His parents pampered him way too much.”_

“Thank you so much for taking me here, Senpai. I really like hanging out with you.”

 _“He seriously means that, or…”_ Viktor eyed the younger student in front of him, scanning his face to see how sincere he was. It obviously made him nervous, because he dropped his eyes, instantly, and his cheeks turned pink. Viktor broke the silence. “What are you doing after this?

The boy shrugged shortly then replied; “I’ll probably go to the ice rink, again.”

“You like skating that much?”

The boy nodded then smiled; “One day I want to become a professional figure skater. But then I’ll need to practice hard and lose weight. For now, my ballet teacher helps me, until I find someone who wants to coach me.”

Viktor nodded in understanding, but couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. The kid had a dream, wanted to do something he really liked. You couldn’t say the same thing about him. Sure, he had dreams, but becoming a notorious mafia leader one day, wasn’t one of them. But telling yakov wasn’t an option. He would probably kill him.

“So, what is his name?”

Viktor’s mind snapped back to reality then notice the boy was looking at his poodle. “It’s Makkachin,” he quickly replied. “I found her abandoned in an alley with no food and only a carbon box to sleep in. Everyone just looked briefly then walked on. I Just couldn’t do the same thing. I took him home and he’s with me, ever since.”

“Can I pat him? I like dogs.”

“Sure?” Viktor watched the boy lift Makkachin on his lap then cuddled him while cooing Japanese sounding words. Makkachin seemed to enjoy it and licked the boy’s face, profusely.

* * *

 

Weeks went by and the boy started to grow on Viktor. It was fun trying to make him as rebellious as him, but it was also fun doing things he liked, like going to the rink. He even got challenged to put on some skates and try out some ‘figure skate’ moves, only because he had been so stupid and said figure skating was the easiest thing. Afterwards, he even felt the bones and muscles he never knew he had them.

Makkachin seemed to enjoy the walks even more, because the boy came with them to the beach and threw sticks for him to catch. Sometimes they just sat there and stared at the ocean while Viktor listened to all the stories his new friend told about his hometown, Hasetsu.

Then, one day, Viktor came home from school only to get into a heated discussion with Yakov. Yakov wanted him to quit school and take his responsibilities as subordinate, but Viktor retorted back that it was not what he wanted for his future. The next day he had to call school and tell them he was home, sick. The truth was that Yakov nearly had beaten him to pulp.

Once the bruises were gone and Viktor returned to school, his friend was happy to see him. That moment, Viktor did something he never expected he would do. In order to keep him safe from Yakov, he told him he never wanted to see him again. The boy’s face saddened and Viktor left without another word.

That night, while lying in his bedroom and stroking Makkachin, Viktor felt sad and alone. His mind kept wandering to his former friend, whose name he still didn’t know. It felt so weird, spending all those weeks together and yet, he never had taken the effort to ask his name. Well, it didn’t matter anymore. He broke his friendship.

The next day, after school, Viktor left the building and noticed it was snowing. Again, he had left his umbrella home. Suddenly he heard a tiny voice behind him.

“Senpai?” Viktor spun around in surprise and saw it was the Japanese foreign student, holding two umbrellas. “You always keep forgetting your umbrella, so I decided to take two with me.”

Viktor frowned; “Why?”

“Because I would hate to see you get sick again.” An intense silence followed then Viktor reached his hand out to take the second umbrella. They stepped outside and opened their umbrella’s.

 _“I always thought people would act nice to others because they wanted something in return. But this guy probably really likes me. It’s probably just that…”_ Viktor knew it was foolish, because he was sixteen and the boy was twelve, but he couldn’t help but search for the boy’s hand, gently touching it.

The boy suddenly reacted as if he was hit by a sudden jolt of electricity then screamed, as red as a tomato; “I suddenly remember I have to run! Get home safely!” And with that, the boy sped away as fast as his legs could carry him.

 _“Yup! He’s definitely a weird one,”_ Viktor thought to himself as he watched the boy disappear in the distance. He then sighed and started on his way home.

As soon Viktor stepped over the threshold he was greeted by Makachin and his dad. Viktor was very happy to see him again, and Yakov wasn’t around which made it easier for them to talk and have fun. His dad even promised to stay around for a while.

The next day Viktor walked down the school corridors when he suddenly heard students laugh. When he turned to look he saw the foreign student on the floor, holding his forehead. It was more than obvious he hadn’t watched where he went and stumbled into a wall. Viktor couldn’t help but laugh quietly then immediately regretted it. Especially because the foreign student’s eyes suddenly landed on him then dropped them again with flustered cheeks.

After the eight period, Viktor stepped outside the school then saw his friend dash towards him, as if what happened earlier, never had happened. He smiled and blabbed about how excited he was to go to skating practice.

 _“Why does he look always so happy when he sees me?”_ Viktor wondered. “ _I just don’t understand why he still wants to hang out with me, after all the horrible things I said.”_ The boy suddenly stopped talking and looked at Viktor, questioned. Viktor smiled. “I was wondering if you wanna come over?” The boy’s jaws dropped and for a moment, Viktor felt a little silly for even asking it. But before he even had the chance to take his words back, the boy nodded happily.

Over the next few weeks their bond became stronger, but then something unexpected happened. Viktor’s dad didn’t come home, though he had promised he would. He shouldn’t think much of it, because it’s not the first time it happened, but for some reason he couldn’t shrug of the awful feeling he had.

Several days later, his dad still wasn’t back and when Viktor asked Yakov, the man just grumbled he was busy in the West districts. Viktor would have interrogated him more if Yakov hadn’t left the house, grumbling something about fixing something. Viktor would have followed, but then his phone went off.

The person who called was his friend, telling him he wanted to meet up with him, urgently. The entire walk to the meeting point, Viktor kept mumbling to himself; “Something’s wrong,” over and over.

“Senpai!” the boy came running towards him, but not as happy as he usually did. He tried to catch up his breath then said as he darted his eyes around, anxiously; “Me and my parents are leaving Russia, urgently!”

Viktor felt his mouth drop then asked; “W-why? Urgently as in…? I don’t understand.”

“I can’t say much, because I don’t want to get you into trouble.” The boy’s eyes swam with tears as he gasped; “I saw something, Senpai. I saw something I shouldn’t have…I-I…”

Viktor grabbed the boy then squeezed him into a hug and said; “It’s gonna be fine! Whatever it is, I’ll protect you.”

“No, it’s too dangerous, Senpai. M-my parents don’t know I’m here, nor do the cops…

“Police…?” Viktor’s eyes widened in fear then took the boy’s chin in his hand and looked him deep in the eyes. For the first time, he actually saw they were brown.

“I-I’m so sorry, Senpai. They told me not to come here, but I just couldn’t leave without telling you.”

“Please, stay. I can…

The boy shook his head firmly then freed him from Viktor’s grasp, and said; “Gomen nasai, Senp-“ the boy tried to hold back a sob then ran away.  

“Wait! I don’t know even your name…” Viktor shouted as he ran after the boy.

The boy stopped a taxi then, with the backdoor handle in his hand, the boy turned to Viktor one more time and shouted back, tears streaming down his face; “My name is Katsuki Yuuri!”

“Viktor Nikiforov, but you can always call me Vitya! Please come back, one day…” Viktor shouted as he couldn’t hold back his tears any longer and sank through his knees as the car drove away. He didn’t even know if the boy even had heard him, but one thing he knew for sure. Whatever the boy had seen, whoever had driven him away from his grasp, he would find out and that person would pay for it. “I will never forget you, Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor whispered.

* * *

 

“About time you woke up…” Viktor sat up straight up in bed, tears dripping down his face. When he looked for the source of voice, he found Yuuri emitting the bathroom.

“It was you, the entire time…” Viktor said, barely louder than a whisper.

Yuuri frowned; “What?” Then he noticed the tears and became worried, instantly. “What’s wrong? You’ve had a bad dream?”

Viktor shook his head then said; “Yes, and no.” He slumped back into his pillow then grunted; “I shouldn’t have drank so much, last night.”

“The same goes for me,” Yuuri said then sighed; “Anyway, you should get up. Practice, remember?” Viktor suddenly jerked up straight then covered his mouth, trying to hold back his vomit. Yuuri sprinted towards him. “Are you okay?”

Viktor shook his head then mumbled; “My head hurts and I feel like I’m gonna throw up.”

“Hold up, okay? Can you make it to a toilet? Can you get up?”

“I’m fine, Yuuri. Just let me lie down for a little longer, okay? Also, I wish you were this sweet to me, more often.”

Yuuri suddenly narrowed his eyes suspiciously and asked; “Did you just fake? If you did, I will tell everyone and post it even on your Instagram page.”

“Sorry, I just wanted to feel you near me, that’s all…” Viktor said then grabbed his hand before he could run off. “I also feel like I want to spend my day with you, but not as coach and skater. How about we do something else?”

Yuuri, turning slightly blushed as he felt Viktor’s hand then mumbled; “As long as you don’t plan to do anything other than spend time with me. If you start harassing me, I run away, you hear me?”

“Yeah, yeah, but can I hold your hand a little while longer? It’s warm?” Yuuri didn’t reply, but he also didn’t object. Viktor smiled. _“I didn’t think I would ever love you this much when I first met you, Yuuri.  You’re not the first person I ever went out with, but you are my first love. I will try to make you remember.”_


End file.
